


Her Again

by belair82



Series: Her Again [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, It wouldn't be a belair story without smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, maybe some fluff, probably smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 81,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belair82/pseuds/belair82
Summary: Therese and her sister were tossed around into different homes as children. But Therese's favorite place to stay as a teenager was with her sister's best friend, Rindy Aird. Therese had fallen hard for Carol Aird as a teenager and seeing her again after some time has passed has made Therese realize that she is still head over heels for Carol. But will Carol feel the same way?*Possible trigger material*





	1. Modern Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout to Ligeria for being such an awesome beta.

Therese sighed as she put on her apron, walking into work. She hated her job, it was monotonous and boring. Working with the public was wearing on her. She couldn’t wait to finish school and get a better job with her degree. She only worked at the grocery store to help pay for gas back and forth to school and for parking. She decided to commute since she and her sister lived with their grandmother. They both commuted to school to help take care of her. Neither one had lived with their parents for years. Their parents were junkies who never took care of their children, often leaving them alone for long periods of time. But they managed to get by, staying with friends or family members. No one seemed to want to take them permanently until their grandmother stepped in and fought for custody of them when they were teenagers.

School was an hour away in Pittsburgh. She managed to get all of her classes on Tuesdays and Wednesdays and sometimes spent the night with her best friend in the city. She liked staying in Pittsburgh; it was such a difference from the small town where she was from. Therese hated where she was from. It was full of backwards thinking people and people who couldn’t accept anything that they couldn’t understand. It was one of those towns where if you did something on Tuesday morning, everyone knew about it Tuesday afternoon and she hated it. She hated how everyone was always in someone else’s business, so she kept to herself a lot. She had a few friends that still lived there, but her best friend lived in Pittsburgh and she missed her like crazy.

Therese punched in and went to the stockroom. She was tired of stocking shelves, but it was better than being a cashier and she pushed through, knowing that she wouldn’t be doing it forever. This was the only job that she’d ever had. She started it when she was sixteen and had been there for six years. She was trying to find a job working with one of the local photographers. He took a real interest in her photos and knew that she was in school for photography. He told her that he would take her pictures and get back with her. What she really wanted was to open her own business when she graduated. She had learned a lot at The Art Institute and already knew the basics of what she needed to do to accomplish her goals. Her job actually made for some interesting photos that she would take on her phone and edit on her computer.

She had a five hour evening shift that she had to get through and then she had to go home and finish her schoolwork. She loaded up her cart and pushed it to one of the aisles. The management didn’t like for them to listen to music on their phones, but all the important people were gone and the manager that was working didn’t care if they did. She popped in her earphones and put on some music to try and help get through the shift. A few customers stopped her and asked her where things were. She hated that part of the job, having to usher people around to find things that were easy to find. 

It was close to the end of her shift when something pulled her from her music. _That scent._ She knew that she’d smelled it before and it had been seared into her memory. She couldn’t quite place from where she remembered it, but she had associated it with something that was arousing to her. She knew that it belonged to a woman, but couldn’t remember which woman. Therese had always fallen for older women. There was something about them that she was always drawn to. She knew that scent belonged to an older woman that she had a crush on at some point in her life. Just as she was looking around to see where it was coming from, there she came from around the corner: Carol Aird. Therese drew in a sharp breath and fumbled with her phone. She desperately tried to look busy with whatever she was doing, even though it was inevitable that Carol would walk past her if she stayed where she was. Carol was Rindy’s mother and Rindy was her sister Laila’s best friend. Therese always felt wrong for having such a crush on Carol. The Airds were always good to the sisters. Laila stayed with them often when they were younger and Therese would occasionally stay. She would find any excuse to be near Carol. Whether it was helping with dinner or cleaning, she did anything for Carol. She had fallen hopelessly in love with her at a young age and still felt the same way seeing her now. Carol was the most beautiful woman who lived in their small town. Hell, she was the most beautiful woman who ever lived as far as Therese was concerned. 

She hadn’t seen Carol in awhile and all of those familiar feelings came flooding back. She wanted to speak to her, but she was nervous seeing her again. Carol hadn’t noticed her yet and Therese pulled up the camera app on her phone. She snapped a few photos of Carol and put the phone back in her pocket and turned her music up. Therese grabbed one of the boxes on her cart and went back to work stocking the shelves, trying to distract herself. She could have easily left the aisle, but she wanted to look at Carol. She sensed that she was getting closer, but still tried to look distracted. Someone came up to her from the opposite direction, grabbing ahold of her arm.

“Therese!”

She jumped and looked up. She pulled the earphones from her ear and smiled. “Rindy! Hey! How are you?” She hadn't seen Rindy in awhile and wasn’t expecting to see her, figuring that Rindy was away at school. Rindy gave her a hug and she couldn’t help but notice how much Rindy had grown to look like her mother.

“I’m well. How are you?”

“I’m all right. Ready to get out of this place.” They both laughed and stood there catching up, telling each other about school. Rindy told her that school was going well. She was going to Penn State to be a pharmacist.

“Mom, look who it is!” Rindy shouted and Carol looked in their direction. Therese slowly turned around to see Carol walking in her direction. She was still stunning even after Therese hadn’t seen her for awhile. She was wearing a black skirt that stopped right above the knee with a white button up shirt. The top three buttons were undone and Therese tried not to look. Her blonde hair was down, parted on the left and it fell just below her shoulders. Carol’s makeup was always perfect, never too much, but her red lipstick contrasted perfectly with her creamy skin. She watched as Carol got closer and when she recognized Therese, a smile grew on her face. _Those eyes._ Therese had stared into those icy blue eyes many, many times and they were still as beautiful as the first time that she’d seen them.

“Therese, darling. How are you?” she asked as she hugged her. Hugging Carol made her dizzy. She never wanted to leave her arms. The hug felt like it broke too early.

“I’m well. How are you?”

“I’m well. So, you’re still working here? I thought Rindy told me that you were in school?” Carol was familiar with her situation.

“Oh, I am. I work here to pay for gas and parking at school.”

“And your sister, how is she?”

“She’s well. She goes to school, too.”

“Are the two of you still with your grandmother?”

“Oh, yes. We try to help her as much as we can.”

“The two of you are such pleasant girls. I miss seeing you both around. You were both always so polite when you stayed with us, always helping out.” Carol winked at her and Therese blushed as she felt her stomach drop.

“Well, it was the least that we could do. You were always so generous, letting us stay with you.”

“Don’t mention it, we loved having the both of you stay with us.” Carol’s husband, Harge was a director at one of the distribution centers for a pharmaceutical company, so he made pretty good money. They never minded when the Belivet sisters stayed at their house, as they wanted to help them any way that they could. “Why don’t you two come over for dinner tomorrow night? That is, if you can.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to put you out. It would just be me, Laila’s staying with her boyfriend this weekend.”

“Absolutely! I’d love to have you over. Come by whenever. I’ll be there all day and so will Rindy.”

“All right. I’ll be there.” Therese couldn’t pass up the opportunity to spend time with Carol even if it was under the guise of seeing Rindy.

Rindy and Carol both said their goodbyes and Carol leaned in to hug Therese again. Therese took advantage of it, silently inhaling deeply as she hugged Carol again. She watched Carol walk away and quickly snapped a picture of her. Therese couldn’t get over those curves of Carol’s and the way her hips swayed as she walked. _Harge, that lucky bastard. What I wouldn’t give to run my hands over those curves._

Therese felt a surge go through her after the encounter with Carol. Her entire body was pulsating with pleasure. She was high on Carol and wasn’t sure how she was supposed to finish her schoolwork that night. Her mind was filled with only Carol.

She made it home and up to her bedroom. She changed out of her work clothes and could smell Carol’s perfume lingering on them. Bringing them to her nose, she inhaled deeply. She never wanted to wash them. She had to reread a paper and make some final adjustments along with some photo edits. The work didn’t need to be done until next week, but she hated to put it off. She quickly finished her work and plugged her phone into her computer. After she transferred all of her pictures, she opened the ones of Carol. She looked at every detail of Carol, admiring her beauty. _Why can’t all women look like this?_ She zoomed in on Carol’s face as if she hadn’t already memorized every single detail of her. She printed out a picture and shoved it inside her journal. 

Therese laid down in her bed, unsure of how she was supposed to sleep with how giddy she had been feeling. She heard her phone buzzing and jumped up to answer it. She was surprised when she saw that it was Rindy.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Therese! What are you doing?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Well, why don’t you come over and spend the night? I’m not doing anything and it would be fun to have you over again.”

Therese’s heart started pounding. Yes, she wanted to spend the night at the Airds. Any reason in the world to see Carol would work for her. “Sure, I’ll pack some things and I’ll be over in a little bit.”

“Great! I can’t wait.”

Therese was running around her room, trying to find something that was clean and looked decent on her. She wanted to look nice for Carol. _What the fuck am I doing? She’s not interested in me._ Therese didn’t care, though. She still tried to find something that looked good on her and quickly packed some things to spend the night. She pulled her hair back and looked in the mirror, satisfied with how she looked. She asked her grandmother if she needed anything before she left and grabbed a bottle of wine from the refrigerator before heading out. 

Therese couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she drove over to the Airds. They lived in a beautiful house in the rich part of town, on the hill above the high school. She hated to pull up in their driveway in her beat up car, but none of that mattered because she was about to see Carol again. She walked up to the house and rang the doorbell, anxiously waiting for someone to answer and hoping that it would be Carol.

Carol opened the door, looking even more gorgeous than before. She was wearing a silk robe that was opened. She had on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts underneath. Therese could see out of the corner of her eye that she wasn’t wearing a bra. She wanted desperately to steal a glance of Carol’s breasts, but she kept her eyes on Carol’s. Her hair was pulled back, revealing her neck.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Carol said as she hugged Therese. “Rindy told me that you were coming over.” She smiled at Therese.

“Hi. I brought some wine. I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course. You girls are both old enough to drink. Come in. I think Rindy’s out back on the patio.” Therese stepped inside and took off her shoes. Carol locked the door behind her. “I’ll put this in the refrigerator for you.”

“Thank you.” Therese followed Carol to the kitchen, gazing at her from behind. She walked out to the patio through the kitchen and found Rindy. Carol brought them two glasses of the wine that Therese brought and went to pour one for herself.

“I hope you don’t mind if I drink some of this, Therese.”

“Not at all.” She could listen to Carol say her name forever.

Carol sat down on one of the chairs, crossing her legs and Therese was finally able to steal a glance in the dark. She could finally look without being caught. She glanced at Carol’s perfectly toned, creamy legs as they sat there, talking. Carol asked her about school and what she had wanted to do after she graduated. Therese told her all of her plans and when Carol’s eyes were no longer on her, she quickly stole a glance of Carol’s breasts. She almost regretted it because the thought of only a thin piece of material that separated her from Carol’s breasts almost drove her crazy. She swallowed hard and was keenly aware of how wet her underwear were becoming.

Therese was becoming anxious in Carol’s presence and felt wrong for thinking the things that were going through her mind. She wanted to kiss Carol, bury herself in Carol’s chest, hold her, run her hands over Carol’s body. _How the hell am I going to make it through the night?_

Carol finished her glass of wine and told the girls that she was going to bed, hugging and kissing them both goodnight. Therese stood up saying that she was going to refill her glass, but looking for any excuse to stand up and hug Carol. She wanted to feel her breasts against her and she could have sworn that she felt two hard peaks straining through the fabric and pressing against her. She grabbed Rindy's glass and filled both of them in the kitchen.

They continued talking and finished their wine. They decided that they were both pretty tired and Rindy told her that she could either sleep with her or in the guest bedroom. Therese chose the guest bedroom because it meant that she could walk past Carol's room and steal a glance even if it meant seeing Harge. She took her stuff to the guest bedroom and noticed that it looked like someone had been sleeping there recently. The room smelled of Carol and she wondered if it was Carol who slept there. When she climbed in the bed, she was sure that Carol had been sleeping there, she could smell her scent on the sheets and pillowcase. Therese was happy with her decision to sleep there and patted herself on the back for making the right decision. She noticed a few blonde strands on the pillowcase and smiled to herself. _Carol._

She fell asleep, blissfully happy to be mixing her own scent with Carol's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?
> 
> Leave me a comment if you can. I love hearing what all of you think.
> 
> :-)


	2. Hey Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments. You inspire me to keep writing! And thanks are always in order to Ligeria for editing even while on vacation!

Therese woke up, aware that she was in Carol's house and surrounded by her scent. She stretched, yawned and took a look around the room, trying to see if there were any other signs that Carol had been staying in that room. It was the same room that she and Laila stayed in whenever they spent the night. She loved the familiarity of it and how wonderful it felt to be back. They had stayed in quite a few different houses when they were younger, but none felt as wonderful as this one to Therese. She always felt like part of a family when she stayed there. The Airds were extremely generous to them over the years, helping them out as much as they could. Yet, Therese still felt wrong about the feelings that she had for Carol, like she was taking advantage of her kindness and generosity. She tried to push her feelings aside, knowing that it would be hard, but it always came back to this particular woman. This same woman whose very presence could make Therese feel things that she never had before. 

She stood up and looked around the room for any signs of Carol and there were little things that she took notice of: a hairbrush, some jewelry, and a few articles of clothing. _Carol's definitely sleeping in here. But why?_ She could smell breakfast and went downstairs. Carol was in the kitchen, looking just as gorgeous as she had the night before. Therese was praying that Carol had a bra on, knowing that she would be distracted if she didn't. But when she turned around to greet Therese, it was obvious that she didn't. _Fuck me._ Carol told her to get a plate and help herself. She said that Rindy was still sleeping. 

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thank you for letting me stay."

"No need to thank me, dear. You're welcome here any time. You know that," she said with a wink. "You can always stop by. I'm here a lot by myself when I'm not working and it can get boring. Besides that, you're a delight." Carol smiled softly at her, sending butterflies through Therese's stomach. 

There was something about the way that Carol said it that made Therese wonder if she was just being polite or flirting.Therese hoped that it was the latter, but she didn't want to mistake her kindness for something else. 

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure that you don't want to be bothered by a child like me."

"You're not a child anymore, sweetheart. You're a beautiful woman. I barely recognized you yesterday. You've changed so much in such a short amount of time. I’m sure that young men are beating down your door.” Carol smiled.

“Oh … well, even if they were, I have no interest in them.”

“Oh?”

“Well … I’d much rather have a girlfriend,” Therese said shyly.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I should have never assumed anything. I apologize.” Carol had a slight blush to her cheeks.

“It’s okay.” Therese laughed, reassuring Carol. “Everyone in this town always assumes that everyone is straight and couldn’t possibly fall in love with someone of the same sex.”

“I know. They’re awful,” Carol said as she rolled her eyes.

“I don’t understand why they have to be that way.”

“I don’t either. It’s just how they are. They can’t accept change or understand anything that’s beyond their realm of thinking,” Carol said, shaking her head. “But, don’t you ever let them stop you from being you. Live your life authentically and don’t care what they think. They’re not responsible for your happiness.”

“I’m not worried about what they think. I’m sure that they already think a lot of things about me and Laila and I don’t care. I’ve heard some of the things that they’ve said. That we’ll turn out just like our parents.”

“Well, you know how I feel about that,” Carol said with a smile.

“Fuck ‘em all,” Therese said, bringing out a laugh from the older woman. A laugh that Therese could listen to all the time. It was something that Carol used to tell Therese when she was younger and would get upset about what people said about her and Laila.

“Exactly.”

“So, then, is there a lucky lady in your life?”

“No, not yet. I won’t find one in this town.”

“Well, you never know. You’re young – you have plenty of time to find her.” Carol smiled. “Any woman would be lucky to have you.”

“Thank you.” Therese couldn’t help her cheeks from turning scarlet.

“But, I'd love for you to stop by sometime and keep this old woman company."

"Carol, you're not old." Therese laughed.

"Older than you, darling."

"Not much."

"Sixteen years,” Carol said, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, sixteen years. So what? That doesn't make you old."

"Old enough to be your mother."

"Barely." Therese rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what are you and Rindy up to today? Have you made any plans?"

"No, probably just hanging out. Did the two of you have plans? I’d hate to impose.”

“You’re never an imposition, sweetheart. I was thinking of taking Rindy shopping. If she wants to go, you’re more than welcome to join us. I think she needs some things for school.”

“That’s okay. I have to go home and do some housework for my grandmother and go back over my schoolwork to make sure it’s right. I’ll be back for dinner, though.”

Therese finished breakfast and went up to the guest room to change and collect her belongings. She told Carol to let Rindy know that she would be back later since she was still asleep.

Therese went home and went up to her room, unpacking her bag. She pulled out the clothes that she had slept in the night before and brought them to her nose, deeply inhaling Carol’s scent that was still there. She busied herself with housework. There was vacuuming and laundry that needed to be done. Her grandmother always tried to do everything around the house, saying that she was more than capable and Therese and Laila would constantly try to stop her. When the laundry was in the dryer, she went up to her room to look over her photos for school and made a few more edits. After she was finished, she pulled up the photos of Carol again, unable to stop herself from staring at her. Therese had always admired her beauty and her kindness. Carol was the kindest and most generous person that she had ever known.

She finished the laundry and fixed some lunch for herself and her grandmother. She called her best friend Harper to ask her if she could stay with her Tuesday night and she said that she couldn’t wait to see her. Therese laid down to take a nap. She lied to Carol when she told her that she slept well. She’d had a hard time sleeping in a bed that she was sure that Carol had been sleeping in. Thoughts of sleeping with Carol in that bed kept creeping into her brain the night before, making sleep almost impossible.

When Therese woke up hours later, she started to panic, frantically searching her room for her phone to make sure that she didn’t miss a call from Rindy or that she wasn’t late for dinner. Her phone showed that it was 5:38. She had a missed call and a text from Rindy.

> Dinner’s at 7, come by whenever. -R
> 
> All right. Just woke up. I need to shower and then I’ll be over. Should I bring anything? -T
> 
> Just yourself. :-) -R

Therese quickly jumped in the shower, not wanting to waste any possible chance to be around Carol. She had already picked out what she wanted to wear earlier. Nothing special, but she didn’t want to waste time picking out her clothes. Time that she could be spending with Carol. She dried her hair and decided to leave it down. She put on some makeup and grabbed her bag. Running out the door, she said goodbye to her grandmother. Therese could feel her pulse quicken as she drove over to Carol’s, anxious to see her again. She walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Rindy opened the door and gave her a hug. She told her that it was just the three of them tonight because Harge had to go out of town for work. Therese followed her to the kitchen where Carol was already busy cooking.

“Hello, Therese.” Carol smiled as she turned her head around to greet her.

“Hello, Carol.” Therese stole a glance of Carol from behind whenever she turned her head back around. She had on a pair of capri leggings and a tank top. Her curves were stunning. Therese wanted to stare longer, but she didn’t want to get caught. 

Therese offered to help Carol, but she said that she was fine. Carol served them dinner and they sat down to eat. She had made chicken parmesan and it was one of Therese’s favorite meals that Carol made. Therese had always loved Carol’s cooking. She had actually picked up some cooking skills from Carol over the years from helping her in the kitchen as she was desperately looking for any excuse to be in her presence. She watched Carol eat, glancing at her mouth occasionally, wondering what it would be like to press her lips against Carol’s, to run her mouth along that incredibly defined jawline and kiss those beautiful cheekbones. Carol’s was art in woman form. 

Therese helped clean up and Rindy asked her if she wanted to go out with some of their friends. She said that she was staying at their friend Shannon’s house and asked Therese if she wanted to stay with them. Therese didn’t feel like going out. The bars in town were full of people that she didn’t want to see anyway so instead, she lied and told her that she already had plans. Rindy went upstairs to get ready and Therese grabbed her bag to leave.

“You don’t have any plans, do you?” Carol smirked.

“Oh, no … I just don’t like going to the bars around here. I’d rather stay home and drink.”

“Well, you should go out. You can still have fun, sweetheart.”

“I think I’ll just go home. Maybe do some writing or painting.”

“You paint?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“What do you paint?”

“Anything that I feel like. Lately, it’s been mostly abstracts.”

“Will you teach me how to paint sometime?”

“Sure.” Therese’s face lit up, excited about the prospect of spending more time with Carol. “Well, I should probably go. Thank you for dinner. It just so happens that that was one of my favorite meals.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ve told you that before.”

“Well, I’m glad that you enjoyed it. Come over any time, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Carol. Have a good night.”

Therese walked to her car, her head filled with thoughts of Carol, thoughts of teaching her how to paint and making excuses to get close to her while she did so. Therese went home and changed into her painting clothes. Her mind was full of Carol and she wanted to put it on canvas. Her creativity was flowing and she didn’t realize that she had been painting for awhile. She decided to take a break and check her phone. She saw that her battery was almost dead and looked in her bag for her charger, but it wasn’t there. She looked around the room unable to find it and then it hit her; the charger was still at Carol’s – she’d left it plugged into the outlet. “Shit!” She knew that she had to go back to get it because it was the only one that she had.

When she got back over to the big house on the hill, she noticed a car in the driveway that she didn’t recognize and she thought about just turning around and going home. She parked her car and went to the door. She could hear Carol laughing inside and rang the doorbell. When Carol came to the door, she was wearing her silk robe and Therese was sure that she had nothing on underneath. The thought made Therese dizzy.

“Therese? Is everything okay?” Carol looked nervous.

“I don’t mean to bother you, but I think I left my charger here, in the bedroom upstairs. Would you mind if I checked?”

“Sure, come in.” 

Carol stepped aside and Therese went upstairs. She heard a woman’s voice asking Carol if everything was all right. Therese tried not to listen, but she couldn’t help but overhear some of the conversation. Carol told the woman to stay in the kitchen. Therese pulled her charger from the outlet and went back downstairs.

“Found it.” She smiled at Carol. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She walked out to the porch with Therese. “Were you painting?”

Therese looked down at the paint on her clothes and smiled. “Oh, yeah. I decided to take a break.”

“What are you painting?”

Therese hesitated, unsure if she wanted to tell Carol that it was her. “You.”

“Me?” Carol asked, surprised.

“Well, an abstract. I guess creativity hit me tonight.” She smiled softly at Carol.

“Will you show me sometime?”

“Sure.” She turned to leave. “Thanks again, Carol … for everything.”

“Don’t mention it. Therese?”

“Hmmm?”

“About dinner … I remembered.” Carol winked at her. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Carol _did_ remember, huh?


	3. Tender Is the Neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait another day to post a chapter, but I couldn't help myself. All of your comments are wonderful. I love hearing from everyone and am so thrilled that you're all enjoying this new fic!
> 
> Ligeria, there are not enough ways to thank you for everything that you do!

Therese woke up late for her shift the next morning. It was an early shift and she only had to work six hours that day. She got dressed and made it to work with three minutes to spare. She made it to the back and loaded up her cart to stock the shelves. It was sure to be a boring day because of the shift manager. He was one of the few that wouldn't let them listen to music. Halfway through her shift, she got a phone call from a number that she didn't recognize so she went out back to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Therese?" 

_That voice._ Therese instantly knew who it was. The way that Carol said her name was unlike the way that anyone else said it. Carol said it perfectly and it sounded like honey dripping from her tongue. Therese instantly got a chill that ran through her and settled between her legs. 

"Oh hello, Carol."

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

_As if you could bother me._

"No, I'm just at work. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, I won't hold you up. I was just wondering if you were free today to teach me how to paint."

"Sure. I get off at twelve. I'll have to go home to change, but I can come over after. If that's okay."

"Sounds good to me. Do you need me to get any supplies?"

"No, I can bring over everything that we’ll need."

"All right, see you then."

Therese said goodbye and hung up the phone, suddenly energized by a short conversation with Carol. She couldn't wait to get her shift over with to see Carol. The rest of her shift seemed to drag on forever. The last three hours felt like ten. She looked at her phone what seemed like a hundred times in the last ten minutes. She was standing at the time clock ready to punch it when it turned twelve o'clock. As soon as it did, she punched the clock and ran out the door. 

She hurried home and took a quick shower since she was unable to take one that morning. She put on some older clothes that she knew would get dirty and gathered everything that she and Carol would need. She told her grandmother that she was leaving for awhile and would be back later. After she made sure that her grandmother was okay, she headed out for Carol's. She listened to Sleater-Kinney on the way over, blasting _Bury Our Friends_ the entire way. Carrie Brownstein was one of her idols – she absolutely adored her. Her love for Sleater-Kinney came from Carol. It was one of the bands that Carol listened to a lot and Therese grew to love them as it meant being closer to her.

She pulled into the driveway and put her car in park. She noticed that the vehicle that was there the night before was gone. Therese wondered who it belonged to and what woman was there with Carol while she was only wearing a robe. Therese had thought about it the night before, what it would be like to see Carol naked. She wondered if the mystery woman had spent the night with Carol, if she had slept with her and if it was something that was ongoing. 

Therese went to the door and rang the doorbell. She heard Carol say that it was open and to come in. Therese opened the door and called for Carol, letting her know that it was her. She heard her say that she was in the kitchen. Therese took off her shoes and brought her supplies to the kitchen. 

"Hello, sweetheart. I hope you don't mind doing this today. I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"

"Not at all. I didn't have any plans today. I probably would have just been painting anyway. I'd rather have some company to paint with." Therese smiled. "Where's Rindy?"

"Oh, she went back to school. Some big party that she didn't want to miss."

"Oh, I see."

"You don't have any friends here that you can hang out with? I'm sure you don't want to be bothered by this old woman."

"Well, I think you already know how I feel about most of these people around here. The only people that I really hang out with are my cousins.” Therese laughed. "I'd rather hang out with someone that I like. And I've already told you that you're not old, so stop saying that,” Therese said sternly.

"All right, all right. So, what do we need to do here?"

"I'll get everything set up. You might want to change; you'll probably be covered in paint."

Therese noticed that Carol didn't have on her wedding ring. _Did she have it on last night? Maybe she took it off to paint?_ Therese couldn't remember if Carol had had it on last night when she came back for her charger and she mentally kicked herself for not looking for it the night before.

Therese set up the easels and the canvases and took out the paint and the brushes. Carol came back downstairs and had an old apron on. She asked Therese if she could tie it in the back for her. Therese was more than willing to get a look at Carol from behind as she placed her hands on the strings and tied a knot directly above Carol's behind. She tried to calm her hands because they were shaking so badly. Therese thought of making her hands "accidentally" slip, but she knew that it would be too obvious. Her eyes wandered down to Carol’s behind, wanting desperately to run her hands over the curve of it. 

"All set," she said when she finished tying the knot. "I have everything set up for us. Have you ever painted before?"

"A few times in school, but I've been meaning to take some classes. I hope you're a good teacher."

"Well, I don't know if I'm a good teacher, but I have taken a few painting classes and I do enjoy it. Do you have any idea what you'd like to paint?"

"Don't laugh, but I think we should start with something easy like flowers."

"I love painting flowers and they can be easy for a beginner because of the way that they flow."

"I guess it would be fitting for me since I have the flower shop."

"You own the flower shop?” It was the only one in town.

"I do. It's been there for about a year now. I've been taking some business classes at the community college. I probably should have taken them before I opened the shop." Carol smiled. "But I do pretty well, regardless."

"Are you talking about the one on Main Street?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"My grandmother orders flowers from there all the time. They're always really beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Well, I guess we won't need to print out a picture for reference since you're already familiar with flowers. Let's get started."

Carol sat down on the stool in front of one of the easels and Therese gave her a palate and told her to pick out the colors that she wanted. 

"Before you start, you have to cover the canvas in white paint. I know it seems strange, but trust me."

"I _do_ trust you ... Miss Belivet," Carol said with a wink, causing Therese to blush.

Therese hated how easily Carol could make her blush and tried to brush it off. She felt like a fool for always blushing in Carol's presence, but Therese noticed that it never seemed to bother Carol.

"I like to start from the middle of the flower and work my way out from there, but you're welcome to start anyway that you like. I recommend not pressing too hard on your brushstrokes at first. You can always go back over them later. Also, you don't need a whole lot of paint because you can add that later, too.”

Carol painted over the canvas with the white paint as soon as Therese started on hers. Therese watched her long, nimble fingers as she held the brush and stroked the canvas. Carol had beautiful hands that Therese could tell had some scars that must have been from working with flowers. Therese loved them nonetheless and wanted to kiss her scars. She tried not to stare for too long for fear of getting caught. 

"What brush do you recommend to start in the middle?" Carol asked.

"Something that’s not too small. I like to start with the petals and then add in the stamens later.”

Carol picked up a brush and held it up and Therese nodded. Carol started to create the middle of the flower. Therese noticed that Carol had an easy flow, she was a natural and didn't look uncomfortable at all. Therese stood up behind Carol and watched. 

"You're a natural. Is that an azalea?"

"It is. Good eye."

"Wait, let me help you with the end of the petal. It can be easy to mess them up. Here." Therese took Carol's hand, showing her how much pressure to apply to the brush to create the perfect end to the petal. She was looking for any excuse to touch Carol. Her hand was soft and Therese wanted to intertwine their fingers.

"Thank you. I think I would have messed that up." Carol laughed at her inability.

"No, you're doing wonderful."

"What are you painting?"

“An abstract tiger lily."

"Why do you like abstracts?"

"Because they’re up to the viewer to determine what they’re seeing. I can tell you what I'm painting, but you may see it as something completely different. That's what I love about art. It's up to the viewer to determine what they see and how it makes them feel."

"Maybe you should have been a painter instead of a photographer."

"Unfortunately, painting doesn't pay the bills." Therese laughed. "Maybe one day when I'm financially secure, then I'll take up painting more seriously."

"I see what you like about painting. It's calming. I need something to calm me these days."

Carol didn't elaborate and Therese didn't ask even though she desperately wanted to. Therese knew that it had something to do with Carol sleeping in the guest room and the woman who was there the night before.

“Well, if you ever need to talk, I’m a good listener.” Therese gave her a warm smile.

“You’re a sweet girl … I mean … woman.” Carol smiled back at her. “Would you like something to drink? I have some wine.”

“Sure.”

Carol went to pour them some wine and Therese continued to paint. She was lost in her painting and didn’t realize Carol standing behind her, watching.

“You’re very good.”

Therese jumped and her brush went across the canvas, smearing paint along with it.

“Oh no, I made you ruin your painting. I’m sorry.”

“No, you didn’t, it’s an abstract. I can work with it.”

“Are you sure? I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s all right, really. That’s one of the reasons that I enjoy abstracts.” Therese laughed making Carol feel at ease.

Carol handed Therese a glass of wine and Therese took a long drink, hoping that the alcohol would help calm her nerves. Being next to Carol was nerve wracking. Her hair pulled back, revealing her neck, her scent, her hands; it was overwhelming to Therese. They painted for a while longer and Carol took her hand to rub the back of her neck and Therese watched.

“We can take a break if you want,” Therese said.

“I think that would be great. My neck is starting to bother me.”

“Would you like me rub it? I can give a pretty good massage.”

“That would be wonderful.”

Therese wasn’t sure what made her so bold – maybe it was the wine, maybe it was just being intoxicated by Carol, but she stood up behind Carol and lowered her hands on Carol’s neck. She began to massage, her hands touching the softest skin that she had ever felt. Carol was wearing a tank top, revealing a lot of skin. Therese was thankful that Carol chose that to wear. She got lost in Carol, touching her, listening to the sounds that Carol was making. She let out light sighs as Therese massaged her muscles. Therese could feel her relaxing under her touch.

“You weren’t lying when you said that you give a good massage. Is there anything that you can’t do, sweetheart?”

“There’s a lot of things that I can’t do.” Therese laughed.

Carol suggested that they go out back on the patio. She filled up their glasses and Therese followed her outside, taking the opportunity to look at Carol’s behind without getting caught.

“So, when are your classes?” Carol asked as she sat down.

“They’re all on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. I usually stay at a friend’s in Pittsburgh on Tuesday night. It makes it easier that way.” Therese took a sip of her wine. “When are your classes?”

“On Wednesdays. I have a math class right now that’s a bear. I haven’t been in school and years and I forgot how much I hate math.”

“Oh, well I could help you with the math if you’d like.”

“Are you good at math?”

“Mmmhmmm, I always liked math and it’s pretty easy for me.”

“I wouldn’t want to trouble you any more than I already have.”

“It’s no trouble. I don’t mind.”

“I usually just let Abby deal with the numbers part of the business.”

“Abby?”

“Oh, yeah. You remember my best friend Abby. She used to come over a lot. She works at the flower shop for me. Well, she’s part owner, too.”

“Oh, I _do_ remember Abby,” Therese said as she remembered when Abby used to come by the house. Therese always liked Abby.

“She was here last night when you stopped by.”

_Abby. So, that’s who was here. Is she sleeping with Abby?_

“Abby’s nuts!”

Carol threw her head back and laughed. Therese looked at her neck as she laughed, wanting to run her tongue over it. The thought of having her mouth on Carol’s neck gave her chills.

They talked for a little while longer, planning on when Therese would come over to help her with her math. Therese suggested that they finish their painting so they went back inside and sat down.

Therese finished her painting, making the mistake from earlier work to her advantage. Instead of just one long stroke on the canvas, she turned it into a petal and did the same with the other petals. Carol looked over at her painting to see what Therese was doing.

“I guess you did make it work, huh?”

“I told you I could. There are never any mistakes in abstracts.”

Carol finished her painting, asking Therese for help along the way. She had five azaleas that she ended up with. Therese was amazed at her technical ability.

“Are you sure that you don’t paint? You’re extremely talented.”

“I think I just take directions well and I have a pretty good teacher.” Carol winked at her.

“Well, I’m not that technical when I paint. I wish I was … you should paint more.”

“Maybe I will. Would you go with me sometime to pick out supplies? I wouldn’t know the first thing about what I need.”

“Sure.”

“How about tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me. I don’t have to work so any time.”

“Should we exchange paintings?”

“You want my painting?” Therese was thrilled at the idea that she had something that Carol wanted. Something of her that Carol would hang up in her own space.

“Absolutely. It’s beautiful. Mine isn’t as beautiful, but you can have it.”

“I’d love to have it. I’ll hang it in my room. Thank you.”

Carol helped her clean up everything and carry all the supplies to her car.

“Thank you for this, Therese. We should do it again sometime.”

“Well, we could paint tomorrow after we get everything that you need.”

“I’d love to.”

“Have a good day, Carol.”

“You too, darling,” Carol said as she wrapped her arms around Therese, pulling her tight against her. 

It seemed to last just a little longer than a friendly hug, but Therese didn’t care. She loved being enveloped by Carol, touching her, smelling her, feeling her against her body. The interaction sent a jolt through Therese’s body. She wished that she could have died right then, in the arms of Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that these two are both pretty flirtatious.
> 
> What did you think about Therese's boldness when she massaged Carol's neck?


	4. Rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I updated the summary to a possible trigger warning for an upcoming chapter. It's nothing violent and it's not this chapter. I'm only trying to be considerate. When I do post it, I'll put it in the notes at the beginning.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

"So, when are you going to show me this abstract of me that you were painting the other night?" Carol asked as she climbed into the driver's seat of her car. "Don't think that I've forgotten, young lady.”

"Oh, well I don't know that it's necessarily you, but I guess I was inspired by you,” Therese said as she buckled herself in.

"Really? What colors did you use?"

Therese had a hard time concentrating; her senses were overloaded with Carol, being in such a confined space with her and only smelling Carol. Her perfume seemed to be more prominent today and Therese wondered if she had put more on or if it was just from being in Carol's car.

"All of the colors that remind me of you. Red because of your nails, yellow for your hair and pink I guess because of your robe. Oh, and blue."

"Blue?"

"Your eyes, silly," Therese said making Carol laugh.

"Have you finished it?"

"Last night."

"You never answered my question. Will you show it to me?"

"Sure."

Therese pressed the button to wind down the window; the smell of Carol was almost too much for her. She couldn't help the throbbing between her legs and felt wrong for going home the day before and touching herself while thinking of Carol, but she desperately needed a release. All of her blood was currently leaving her brain and settling south, causing a flood in her underwear along with the intense throbbing. She tried not to focus on it, instead inhaling the warm spring air from outside. Everything was in bloom and Therese loved the scent of the flowers.

"Now I understand why you own a flower shop."

"Why is that?"

"Because they smell so wonderful."

Carol laughed. "I guess I've kind of gotten used to it. But you're right, they do smell wonderful." 

Therese looked over at her, mesmerized by her hands and her long, delicate fingers once again and the way that she held onto the steering wheel. Her bright red nails were shining in the sunlight and her creamy skin never looked so perfect. Therese found herself wanting to fiercely pull one of Carol's hands from the steering wheel and onto her lap to hold her hand.

Therese's sunglasses gave her a reason to look at Carol's legs without being caught. She had on a soft blue skirt that stopped above her knee and slightly rode up her legs once she sat down. She had on a pair of stockings and her legs looked perfect to Therese. She badly wanted to touch them and feel the softness of them against her skin. She wondered what Carol's legs would feel like against her own, intertwined together. Therese knew that it would feel like heaven.

Carol found a spot and parked. They walked into the store and Therese grabbed a cart and headed straight for the paint supplies. She already knew the section well and picked out everything that Carol would need.

"You know your stuff, don't you?" Carol asked as she watched Therese put everything into the cart.

"Yeah, I come here a lot. They know me here," Therese said as continued to fill the cart. "I think that just about does it. This should get you started."

"You would know, you're the teacher ... Miss Belivet." The way that Carol said it gave Therese chills.

"And don't you forget it," Therese said playfully.

"I won't," Carol said with a salute.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Carol paid for everything and they loaded up her car. Therese got into the car first and watched as Carol climbed in, taking the opportunity to gaze at Carol's legs again and steal a glance at her breasts. She wondered what it would be like to put her hands on them, to feel the weight of them and run her mouth over them. She quickly rolled down the window once Carol started the car.

"You must be enjoying this weather."

"Oh ... yeah, I like spring. It's probably my favorite season." Therese wasn't lying, but she didn't want to tell Carol that she was intoxicated by her and couldn't breathe with the window up.

When they got back to the house, Therese helped her carry in everything and set it all up. Carol said that she wanted to paint again and asked Therese if she would join her. Of course, Therese wanted to. Any excuse to spend more time with Carol.

Carol said that she’d be back and went upstairs. Therese remembered that she didn’t have her painting clothes on and needed an apron. She went upstairs to find Carol and accidentally walked in on her changing. She quickly looked at the ground, but not before she caught a glimpse of Carol in her bra and underwear. _Fucking red again. Jesus, why is it always red with this woman?!_ Therese was losing her shit. She wanted to look again, to have something to remember, to think about while she was all alone in her room and she could let her hands wander, imagining that they were Carol’s hands. She tried to shake it from her mind.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I need an apron, I don’t have on my painting clothes.” Therese quickly turned around. _Shit!_

“That’s okay, sweetheart. I think the one that I wore yesterday is hanging in the laundry room.”

“I didn’t mean to walk in on you changing … I’m so sorry.” Therese felt embarrassed and her face and neck were an inferno.

Therese didn’t know that Carol was dressed, but she felt her come up behind her and place her hand on the nape of her neck. She drew a sharp breath at the contact.

“It’s okay, darling. No reason to be embarrassed. We both have the same set up, right?” Carol winked at her. “Come on, let’s get you an apron.” Carol kissed her on her temple and walked downstairs with Therese following behind.

The kiss seemed innocent enough, but it set Therese’s body on fire. She felt like her head was going to explode, like the earth was going to crumble away. She almost hoped that it would and it would just be her and Carol. Everything that had happened in the last minute made Therese lightheaded and she tried not to think about it, but her skin was still burning from Carol. She could still feel Carol’s hand on the back of her neck and her lips on her temple. _Her lips, they’re so soft._ And then there was the vision of Carol in her bra and underwear, a vision that Therese was sure wouldn’t escape her mind for years to come. _Red: the color that she’s wearing underneath her clothes. Red: the color of Carol._

Carol handed Therese the apron and she put it on. Carol insisted on tying it for her and Therese didn’t mind. She could feel Carol’s body heat against her and it gave her goosebumps. Therese tried to calm herself and set up everything for them.

"What did you do with the painting from yesterday?" Therese asked, trying to distract her mind.

"Oh, I hung it up in my room. I mean the guest room," Carol corrected herself, but it didn't go unnoticed by Therese.

_She’s sleeping in the guest room._ Therese was thrilled to know that Carol hung her painting in the room that she had been sleeping in.

"What did you do with yours?"

"I hung it up in my room,” she said with a smile. “So, what do you want to paint today?"

Carol said that she wanted to try an abstract and asked Therese if she would help her. Therese told her once again that there were no mistakes in abstracts and to just start with whatever she wanted to and she would figure it out along the way.

Therese could see that once Carol started, it became easier for her. She could tell that Carol enjoyed it. She loved watching her paint; it was calming to Therese, seeing Carol enjoying something that Therese loved. They both continued to paint until Carol said that she needed a break and asked Therese if she wanted something to eat. Therese said that she was hungry, but she didn't want to bother her.

"Nonsense, I can fix us some sandwiches. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure."

"I'm sure that you have some friends that you'd rather be with today," Carol said as she fixed their food and sat down at the table.

"Oh, well the only people that I really spend time with are my cousins. I spend a lot of time with my cousin, Erica. She's probably the best friend that I have in this town. She's a year younger than me and she has three kids."

"Three?" Carol asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she got started really young." Therese laughed. "But, her kids are awesome. I stay with her more than anyone."

"You didn't want to be with her today?"

"Well, I like spending time with you." Therese smiled.

"Why?"

Therese didn't want to answer the question. She didn't want to tell Carol that she was desperately, hopelessly, deeply, ridiculously in love with her.

"I don't know, I don't have to be anyone but myself with you. I don't have to pretend. I can just be me. It's easy … being with you. I’m comfortable with you.”

"Well, I can understand that. It's hard to find someone that you can be yourself with." Carol shook her head. "Especially around here."

"Does it bother you? Me being here?"

"Of course not. I love having you here." 

“Why?” It was Therese’s turn to ask that question.

“The same reasons that you like being with me.”

_I doubt that it’s the same reason._

“I’m comfortable with you and I’m learning new things like painting.”

“It’s good to learn new things, you know? It helps with memory. My grandmother told me that. Maybe that’s why I like to learn new things.”

“Are you saying that I’m old?” Carol grinned.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant … “

“It’s okay, Therese. I’m just teasing you.”

The doorbell rang and startled Carol. “I’ll be right back.”

Carol went to the door and answered it and Therese could hear her lowering her voice while speaking to a woman. _Abby?_ Therese quieted herself and tried to strain to listen to the conversation. She felt wrong, but she wanted to know what they were saying. She heard Carol saying that she wasn’t alone and the woman asked if she should come back later.

“I don’t know, I’ll call you.”

“Carol, we planned this when you knew that he would be gone.”

“Lower your voice … I know we had it planned, but I thought I made myself clear the other night. It can’t happen anymore.”

They’re conversation was barely audible, but Therese still heard it.

“You’re serious, Carol?”

“Yes, Abby. I thought you understood that … please don’t be angry. I don’t feel the same way. I’m sorry.”

“Okay. I get it. I guess I just hoped that you’d change your mind.”

“I haven’t. I’m sorry, Abby.”

“It’s fine. I understand. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Carol shut the door and Therese tried to pretend she wasn’t listening as she finished her sandwich. Carol walked back into the kitchen and sat down to finish hers.

“If you need me to leave, I can go.”

“No, you don’t have to leave. It’s okay.”

“Well, I’m not trying to keep you from your company. Really, if you need me to go, I will.”

“Therese, I don’t want you to leave.” There was a sternness in her voice that almost scared Therese.

“Carol? Is everything okay?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Therese knew that she wasn’t looking for an answer and she was too afraid to give one after the chill in Carol’s voice. But clearly, everything was not okay and Therese wasn’t going to push the subject any further. She wanted to, though. She wanted to know everything and wanted Carol to tell her all of her problems. She wanted to be the one that Carol confided in, but she wasn’t sure of how to tell her and she wasn’t sure that Carol would even want that. Therese was sure that Carol only thought of her as a friend of Rindy and not a confidant. But Therese couldn’t find the words to tell her, so she sat there in silence as she finished her sandwich.

“Are you staying in Pittsburgh Tuesday night?” Carol asked as she tried to change the subject.

“I am. I’ll be back Wednesday night, after my classes.”

“Do you think that you could help me with my math homework sometime before you leave?”

“I’d love to.” Therese smiled and so did Carol, but Therese saw that the smile didn’t go to her eyes. It was forced and she could see that Carol was miles away. She wanted to go back to where they were before Abby showed up.

Carol had problems and Therese didn’t know what they were or how Abby was involved. But she knew that clearly, Carol and Harge were not doing well together, she found the evidence of that in the guest room that she was sure was where Carol was sleeping.

“Should we finish painting? I’d love to see what you end up with. Your painting is very beautiful,” Therese said.

“Yeah, we can.”

They sat back down on their stools, but Therese could see that Carol was no longer into it. Her mind was elsewhere. Therese stood up behind Carol and placed her hands on her shoulders. She began to rub them and felt how tense Carol was. Carol relaxed under Therese’s touch and she sighed.

“Whatever’s going on with you, Carol … you can talk to me, if you ever need to. I’m your friend. I’ll keep your secrets and I won’t judge you. You can trust me,” Therese said softly.

Carol reached up for Therese’s hand and held onto it.

“Thank you, darling. I’ll be all right.”

“You don’t have to go through it alone, Carol.”

“I would never want to trouble you, sweetheart. My problems are my own and I’ve created a mess for myself. There’s no need to bring you into it.”

“Well … if you ever change your mind, just know that I’m here for you, okay?”

“Okay, darling. Thank you.” Carol took a deep breath. “I _am_ enjoying this massage. You have very good hands.”

“Thank you,” Therese said, shyly.

Therese stared at Carol’s neck as her hands continued their ministrations. She wished to lean down and kiss the soft skin, to suck it into her mouth and leave her own mark on Carol, to inhale Carol’s scent as she kissed her, to reach down and caress Carol’s beautiful breasts. She desired to be with Carol intimately and know what her naked body looked like, what it felt like against hers and if they would fit. Somehow, she knew that they would fit together. The entire space between her legs was throbbing as she continued to touch Carol, leaving no blood in her brain or elsewhere in her body.

“Will you let me keep this painting, too?” Therese asked.

“Are you sure? It’s not very good.”

“I think it is. I love it.”

“Yeah, you can have it, but only if I can have yours.” Carol looked up at her and smiled, a genuine smile, one that Therese had seen earlier and it made her smile. She could see that Carol was back to who she was before Abby showed up.

“Of course you can.”

“I can’t wait to hang it up.” Carol winked at her.

Therese wished to see that beaming smile from Carol all the time. 

_She’s so fucking gorgeous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol in her bra and underwear?! Where do I sign up to see _that_?


	5. Bleed to Love Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for being the best beta EVER! This woman never stops!
> 
> I hope that you're enjoying the story and thank you for your wonderful comments. I love hearing from everyone!

Carol had sent Therese a text asking her to come by for dinner Monday night and asking her if she could help her with her math homework. She told Carol that she was done with work at five and she would be over after she went home to change. Therese was more than happy to go to Carol’s. Her sister was back and could make dinner for their grandmother.

Therese got to Carol’s house at six o’clock and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Carol answered with a smile and looking radiant. Carol beamed when she saw Therese.

“Hello there, sweetheart,” Carol said and wrapped an arm around Therese’s lower back as she pulled her in for a hug.

“Hello, Carol.” 

The hug made Therese’s heart flutter and she loved the way that Carol’s arm felt around her, the way that she held her. It was a soft, enjoyable, calming touch from Carol and Therese didn’t want it to end. She wanted to stay in Carol’s arms forever. She was acutely aware of Carol’s breasts pressed against her. They were soft and full and Therese wanted to push herself tighter against Carol’s body, but she stopped herself.

“Have you eaten yet?”

“No, I just went home to change.” Therese smelled something delicious. “Are you cooking?”

“Just some chicken, potatoes and broccoli.”

“It smells good.”

“Thank you. Come in.”

Therese followed Carol to the kitchen and asked her where her math homework was. Carol had it on the table.

“It’s algebra. I hope you’re good at it.”

“I am, actually.”

Therese sat down and Carol pulled a chair close to her. She looked over the work that Carol had already done and started to erase some things. She pushed the paper over to Carol and helped her work through some of the problems that Carol didn’t understand.

“Here … you need an x there and the y there,” Therese said as she pointed to the paper.

“You must think that I’m an idiot.” Carol laughed.

“No, of course not,” Therese said softly as she put her hand on top of Carol’s. She quickly pulled it away, realizing that the touch may be unwanted when Carol looked at Therese’s hand on top of hers. But Carol smiled at her and didn’t seem bothered by it at all. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, darling.” Carol smiled. “You apologize too much.”

“I can’t help it. I guess it’s just force of habit. It probably comes from … well, you know.” Therese looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with her thumbs.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay,” Carol said as she put her hand on Therese’s back. “You’re not that child anymore – you don’t need to apologize for your parents or yourself. I understand it, though,” she said as she rubbed Therese’s back. “No more apologizing for yourself, okay?” Carol smiled, easing Therese.

“Okay.”

“Now, where were we?” Carol asked.

Therese continued to help her and explain the algebra problems to her. She could see that it was starting to make some sense to Carol and was proud that she could teach her something else.

“Once again, Miss Belivet, you’re a very good teacher. I feel so awkward in my class. It’s full of kids who clearly understand this and all of this math just goes right over my head.”

“Well, it’s never too late to take classes, Carol. There’s nothing wrong with asking for help. I’m sure they have tutors.”

“I’d much rather have your help, though. You’re very patient with me. Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble.”

“I hope you’re hungry. I’m sure everything is ready.”

Carol stood up and checked on the food and Therese put Carol’s homework and book away. Therese set the table for them and poured some wine. Carol plated the food and they both sat down to eat.

“Mmm, this is really good, Carol.”

“Thank you, darling. It’s the least I could do as a thank you for helping me with my homework.”

“I told you before that I don’t mind. I actually really enjoyed math classes in school. Art was my favorite class, but math was a close second.”

“God, I don’t know how anyone can enjoy math. I’ve always struggled with it,” Carol said as she took a bite of her food and some of it smudged on the side of Carol’s mouth.

“Oh, you have some …” Therese pointed and Carol wiped it from her mouth, but she didn’t get it all. “No, you still have some.” Carol wiped her face again and still missed it. Therese laughed.

“Well, why don’t you wipe it off?” Carol laughed.

“Here.” Therese moved her napkin up to Carol’s face and delicately wiped the food away.

Carol reached up and held onto Therese’s wrist. “Thank you.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity until they both jumped when they heard the front door unlock and open. Carol jumped up and went to the door, leaving Therese sitting there, breathing heavily from their interaction. She could still feel Carol’s hand on her wrist.

“Harge, what are you doing here?”

“I left some things here the other night. I just stopped by to pick them up.”

“I thought you were going to be gone until Friday.”

“So did I, but they had a change of plans, I guess. Is Therese here again?”

Therese could feel her face burn hot when Harge said her name. She felt ashamed that she was here alone with Carol, as if she was doing something wrong. They weren’t speaking loud, but Therese could still here the conversation. Once again, she felt like she was eavesdropping.

“Yeah, I asked her to help me with my math homework.”

“Why didn’t you ask Rindy?”

“I didn’t want to bother her with it.”

“Well, math is right up her alley.”

“What are you insinuating, Harge?” Carol said it with disgust.

“I think you know.”

“Oh, stop it.”

“Well, tell me then, Carol. What kind of woman asks her daughter’s friend to help her with her math homework?”

“The kind of woman that you married.”

Therese heard them both go upstairs and she started to panic, afraid to get caught. But caught doing what? She wasn’t doing anything wrong and neither was Carol. It certainly felt wrong to her, the way that she felt about Carol. Being in love with a married woman who just so happened to be the mother of one of her friends felt all kinds of wrong. But the love that she felt for Carol felt right to her. How could love ever be wrong?

She heard them come back downstairs and she heard the door shut and Carol came back to finish her dinner. She sat down, saying nothing. Therese wondered why Harge left, why he didn’t stay.

“I should probably go,” Therese said, feeling embarrassed.

“No, sweetheart. You don’t have to go … I mean unless you have some other plans, but you’re welcome to stay.”

They finished their meal in silence and it felt just like it did the day before when Abby showed up. Carol was distant once again and Therese hated it. She didn’t like to see Carol like this; upset, cold, miles away, silent. She wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh, see her happy. Therese got up and opened another bottle of wine, filling their glasses all the way.

“Drink,” she said.

Carol looked up at her and smiled, a real smile again. Therese could see her laugh lines and it made her smile.

“Do I look like I need this much wine?”

“Yes, you do. Drink up,” Therese said as she sat down. “Is Harge not staying here tonight?” Therese asked as she took a gulp of her wine, letting the alcohol encourage her confidence.

Carol looked up at her and sighed as she took a drink of her wine. She ran her finger around the rim of the glass and looked at it for a long while. Therese started to feel that she hit a nerve, asking questions that she had no business knowing the answers to. 

“Therese, when you told me that I could talk to you … did that offer come with an expiration date?”

“Of course not. You can always talk to me.”

“Let’s go outside. I need a cigarette for this.”

They took their glasses and sat down outside. Carol lit a cigarette and offered one to Therese, but she declined. Carol took a long drag and blew the smoke out. Therese thought that it was sexy the way that Carol smoked. _What I wouldn't do to be that cigarette right now._

“Harge isn’t living here,” Carol said as she expelled the smoke from her lungs. “We’re getting divorced.”

“Oh … I’m sorry to hear that, Carol.”

“No, it’s … it’s fine. I’m all right. The divorce was inevitable, Therese.” Carol took another drag. “I just don’t know how I’m going to tell Rindy. She loves her father and none of it is his fault.”

Therese stayed silent, sipped her wine, and waited for Carol to speak. She wanted to ask Carol what happened, but she didn’t want to push Carol away by asking too many questions.

“Don’t you want to know what happened?” Carol asked as she looked at Therese.

“Not if you don’t want to tell me. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s all right, darling,” Carol said as she placed her hand on Therese’s knee and squeezed. She let go quickly when she realized what she had done. “I had an affair … with the the same person … for quite a while.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not proud of the cheating, but I can’t change it now. I wasn’t happy with Harge, anyway. So, whether or not I cheated, we would be in the same situation that we’re in right now.”

“Was it Abby?” Therese blurted it out, a product of too much wine giving her false confidence. She instantly regretted asking it and she could see that Carol froze.

Carol took another gulp of her wine and a long drag of her cigarette. Therese chided herself for asking a question that she had no right to ask.

“I’m sorry, Carol. It’s none of my business,” Therese said nervously. “You don’t have to answer.”

“No, it’s okay. Yes, it’s Abby. I was with Abby before I was ever with Harge and after I got married, we continued to sleep together.”

This admission changed things for Therese. She looked at Carol differently. She thought about the last few days with Carol, the way that Carol hugged her, the way that she kissed her temple, the way that Carol touched her. Therese wondered if there was something more to it than Carol just being kind.

“You think I’m horrible, don’t you? That’s why you’re not saying anything.”

“Oh no. It’s not that. I was just thinking, that’s all.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I was just thinking about … what it’s been like for you having to live a lie all these years,” Therese lied, not wanting to tell Carol what she was really thinking.

“It hasn’t been easy, but I couldn’t very well be happy living as a lesbian in this town. Harge came along and I was pregnant at seventeen and it was a good cover for me, a happily married woman. Even though I was unhappy.” 

Therese could see the sadness in Carol’s eyes.

“No matter how hard I tried to push my feelings for women away, I couldn’t. I still had needs that a man couldn’t fulfill. Abby was a good release for me and she didn’t mind that I was married with a child.” 

Carol drank down the rest of her wine and went to get the bottle to refill their glasses. She sat back down on the bench next to Therese, a little closer than before, Therese noticed.

“Harge knew about my previous relationship with Abby before we got together. I’m sure that he knew that I had been cheating on him the entire time, but he never said anything. I think he wanted to project the happy life image.” 

Carol took a sip of her wine and pulled out another cigarette. Therese asked for one and Carol took one out for her, putting both cigarettes in her mouth. She lit them both and handed one to Therese and winked at her. Therese tried to put her mouth on the same spot that Carol’s lips were on. She could see the bright red lipstick and loved that her lips were in the same spot as Carol’s. The thought of Carol’s lips on her own sent a chill through her.

“God, I just keep rambling. I’m sure that you’re tired of listening to my problems. What a horrible time I give you.”

“No. I told you that you can talk to me. I don’t mind.”

“You _are_ a pretty good listener, you know.”

Therese smiled at Carol. “I’m always here for you, Carol.” She put her hand on Carol’s knee and squeezed, but didn’t want to let go. She eventually did, reluctantly, but when she did, Carol grabbed ahold of her hand and brought it up to her mouth, kissing the back of it and then letting it go.

“Thank you, Therese,” she said softly. “You’re so kind.” Carol finished her wine. “You can stay here tonight if you need to. I know that you've had a lot to drink and I’d hate for you to drive in your condition.”

“Thank you. I think I will. I definitely can’t drive.” Therese laughed. “Do you have something that I could wear?”

“Sure, come with me.”

Therese followed Carol upstairs to the master bedroom and went to her closet. She handed Therese a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to get a toothbrush for her.

“You can sleep in the guest room or Rindy’s room if you want.”

“I think I’ll just sleep in the guest room if that’s okay with you.”

“That’s fine, darling.”

“Carol?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s it like? Being with a woman?”

“It’s … incredible. Have you ever kissed a woman?”

Therese nodded.

“It’s a million times better than kissing a woman. Women are soft … tender … gentle. They’re more empathetic lovers. They can please a woman better than a man can. They know how to make a woman reach an orgasm. Women take a little more to get going than men do. In my experience, men only care about their orgasm. They get off and they’re done. But there’s nothing like being intimate with a woman … holding a woman … feeling her skin against your own. It’s mind blowing.” Carol smiled.

“What about … putting your mouth … you know.” Therese’s face turned bright red.

Carol grinned. “It’s nice,” she said softly. “Especially when you care about her and you want to please her, you want to make her happy. It’s really nice.”

“I’m afraid that I won’t know what to do when the time comes.” Therese looked at the ground, embarrassed.

“You will, sweetheart. If you have someone who cares about you and shows you what to do. You’ll know.”

“Is that what happened with you?”

“Well, not exactly.” Carol laughed. “Abby and I kind of fumbled our way through it when we were teenagers. We figured it out, though. But you’ll know what to do, darling.” Carol winked at her. “You should probably get to sleep, sweetheart. Don’t you have to be up early for class?”

“Oh, yeah. I guess I do. Thanks for answering my questions, Carol.”

“You’re welcome. You can ask me anything, anytime, darling. I’ll answer any questions that you may have.”

“Thank you, Carol. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Therese walked to the guest room and laid down in the bed. Her brain was overloaded with thoughts of Carol being with a woman, thoughts of being with Carol and doing all of the things with Carol that she’s done with Abby. She wanted Carol to be the one to show her what to do, to guide her to her pleasure zones. 

_If only …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little more physical between these two, huh? They just can't keep their hands to themselves.


	6. Save Me a Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure that you read the previous chapter before you read this one. Something went screwy when I posted the chapter yesterday. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Ligeria, nothing but love!

The next day of classes was rough for Therese. All she wanted to do was be with Carol and ask her more questions. She wondered if Abby was the only woman that Carol had been with, if Carol had ever been in love with a woman and how does someone know when they're in love? Would Carol answer these questions for her or brush them off and not open up to Therese? She kept checking her phone to see if she had any messages from Carol, but nothing. When she got to her friend's house later that evening, she received a call from Carol. She tried to let it ring a few times so that she didn't seem too eager or desperate even though she was.

"Hello?"

"Therese?"

"Hello, Carol." She couldn't hide the smile in her voice.

"I wasn't sure when would be an appropriate time to call or that you would even want to hear from me."

"Of course I want to hear from you. How was your day?"

"Oh, boring. Uneventful. I think Abby's angry with me. The bad thing is that I can't even talk to my best friend about it."

Therese felt a tinge of jealousy go through her, knowing that Abby was Carol's best friend and that Abby had been with her intimately and Abby knew her so well. She wanted all of that with Carol.

"Well, you have me."

"I know, sweetheart and I appreciate that. When do you work again?"

"Thursday evening. I get off work at eight."

"Would you like to come over and help me again with my math homework? I'm sure that I'll have more by then."

"Absolutely!"

"Will you bring over that painting? The one that was inspired by me?"

"Sure. Do you want me to bring anything else?"

"Would you bring your computer so that I can see your pictures?"

"You want to see my work?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Carol?"

"Yes, darling."

"I have some more questions that I want to ask you when I come over. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

"All right, I'll see you Thursday."

Thursday felt like a hundred Thursdays away from that point on. Wednesday seemed to drag and she didn't hear anything from Carol. She thought that perhaps she was reading into something that wasn't there. She thought that there was no possible way that Carol would be at all interested in her. Therese thought that she was probably too young for Carol to feel anything for her. It still didn't stop her from doing anything that she could for Carol. She flashed to the other night when she wiped the food off of Carol's face with her napkin and Carol held onto her wrist. There was something there and she felt it. She was sure that Carol felt it, too. If only they hadn't been interrupted, she wondered what would have happened. Would Carol have kissed her? Would she have pulled Therese towards her and held onto her, never letting go? Would she have taken Therese to bed with her? These were questions that Therese wasn't going to ask, yet she still couldn't help but wonder, what if?

It was almost routine for her to drive to Carol's. It made her happy, nervous, excited and scared all at the same time. She loved ringing the doorbell and waiting for Carol to greet her with a hug. It was something that she was looking forward to since Carol had called her on Tuesday night. But Carol didn't seem like herself when she answered the door. Something was on her mind and Therese was worried. She hated seeing Carol like this, she wanted her to be happy, but Therese knew that Carol didn't have a whole lot to be happy about these days. Carol still hugged her when she answered the door and it sent chills over Therese's body. She didn't understand how one person could affect her this way. 

"Sweetheart, I don't feel like cooking. I hope you’re all right with pizza?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Is everything okay, Carol?"

"Oh yeah, it's been a long week trying to work with Abby. She doesn't seem to want to talk to me that much. I can't blame her, though. She's angry with me."

"Why is she angry with you?" Therese asked as she followed Carol into the kitchen.

"I ended it with her the other night. I told her that I can't do it anymore. I don't have the same feelings for her that she has for me," Carol said as she poured them some wine. "I love her and care about her, but I'm not in love with her."

"Have you ever been in love with a woman?"

Carol took a deep breath and Therese saw that she asked something that she shouldn't have.

"Never mind. You don't need to answer that. Your private life is none of my business. I'm out of line asking you these questions ... where's your math homework?"

"I don't mind answering, Therese. It's nice to have someone to talk to," she said as she put her arm around Therese. "I like talking to you. And yes, I have been in love with a woman. I cheated on Harge with her as well. Yes, I cheated with two women. But I was in love with the other one and I thought that she felt the same way, but it was a complicated situation and it didn't work out."

"Was it hard to get over her?"

"Yeah, I was depressed for a while, but you move on. Life goes on."

"How did you know that you were in love with her?"

"You just know. I don't really know how to explain it. I felt like I couldn't live without her and I always had butterflies thinking about her." Carol sat down and opened her math book. "Are you in love, Therese?"

"Me? No," she lied – she knew that she had to.

"Really? No woman that you want to be with?"

"I don't know," Therese said as she looked at the ground and felt her cheeks becoming hot.

"Are you sure about that, red cheeks?" Carol winked at her. "Who is she? Someone in Pittsburgh?"

"No, it doesn't matter. I doubt that she feels the same way."

"How do you know if you don't try?"

"I guess you're right. Let's not talk about this. Come on, let me see your homework." 

Therese sat down next to Carol, acutely aware that Carol was watching her every move. She felt that Carol could read her thoughts, that she knew that it was her that she was in love with. Therese helped her with the homework and Carol was doing better than she was with the last assignment.

"Did you actually learn something from me because it looks like you're doing better."

"I did, Miss Belivet. You're an excellent teacher."

The doorbell rang and Carol went to answer it. She came back carrying a pizza. Therese was ravenous, realizing that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She tore into her slice and Carol laughed at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm starving." She laughed.

"Maybe I should have gotten two pizzas." 

"No, this is enough."

After they finished eating, Carol wanted to see her pictures so she opened up her laptop and pulled them up, but she forgot to delete the pictures of Carol.

"Is that me?"

"Oh yeah. I take pictures all over the place, even at work." Therese tried to make it sound like it was nothing, but she was screaming inside. _Why the fuck didn't I delete these?!_

"Why did you take these of me?"

"Because you're fucking gorgeous." Therese blurted out, once again, courageous from the wine. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You think so?"

"Are you kidding me? Yes, Carol. I think you're beautiful. I think you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen." _Shut up, Therese! Shut your fucking mouth!_ "I'm way out of line. I shouldn't be saying these things. Please forgive me."

"Don't apologize." Carol looked into Therese's dark eyes. "It's been a while since anyone's told me that. Thank you."

"Don't you think you're beautiful?"

"No, but it's nice to hear."

"Well, anyone would be lucky to have _you_ , Carol. You're kind, sweet, you have a big heart and did I mention that you're beautiful?" Therese smiled.

"Are you flirting with me, Miss Belivet?"

"Maybe. Would that be so bad?" Therese smirked.

"I suppose it wouldn't be so bad ... your photos are really nice."

"Thank you. Some of them are being shown tomorrow night at a gallery in Pittsburgh. It's an exhibit for The Art Institute. There's going to be a lot of student's work."

"Really? Are you going?"

"Yeah. It should be fun," Therese said. "Would you like to go?"

"Miss Belivet, are you asking me on a date?" Carol asked, raising an eyebrow.

Therese panicked, afraid that Carol could read her thoughts again. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I just was asking ..."

"I'd love to go." Carol interrupted her.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I'd love to see your work in a gallery."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have that painting."

Therese went to her car to retrieve the painting and showed it to Carol. She could see that Carol loved it. 

"You can have it if you want."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you, darling. I'll find a spot to hang it up."

Therese told her what time the exhibit started and that it wasn't formal. She said that she would be over at five thirty. She showed Carol some more pictures and helped her finish her homework. When she realized how late it was, she told Carol that she had to get home.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Carol said as she walked Therese to the door.

"Sounds good."

"I can't wait," Carol said and pulled Therese close against her.

"Me either," Therese managed to get out even though she was losing her mind, holding onto Carol.

* * *

Therese thought that she would never see five thirty. Time was being cruel to her as if it had stopped altogether. She busied herself with her homework. She wanted to make sure it was done so that she wouldn't have any excuse not to see Carol over the next few days. It was finally time for her to shower and get ready. She drove over to Carol's, a nervous wreck. _Does she think this is a date? Is it?_

"Hello, darling," Carol said as she answered the door.

_How the fuck can she make a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt and a blazer look sexy?_

"Hello. You look gorgeous," Therese said as she hugged her. "Do you mind if we take your car?"

"Not at all." 

The drive to Pittsburgh was intense for Therese. She had almost dreaded being in such a confined space with Carol for an hour. She knew that she would be going crazy inhaling Carol's perfume the entire way. 

When they made it to the gallery, there were already quite a few people there.

"Looks like you're a big deal," Carol whispered into her ear.

"I only have a few pictures here, Carol. This isn't all for me."

"It could be one day, you know. I'll go get us some drinks."

Therese watched Carol walking away. She was in an entire room filled with all kinds of art, but the only thing that she cared to look at was Carol. The way that she moved her hips was something that Therese hadn’t seen. 

"There you are. I was getting worried that you wouldn't show up," Harper said as she hugged Therese.

"I thought you had to work tonight?"

"I wasn't going to miss this."

"Oh. I brought someone."

"A lady? Where?"

"She's over at the bar getting us some drinks. You see the blonde over there?"

Harper looked over at Carol and then back at Therese.

"You're kidding, right?"

Therese shook her head.

"The tall, sexy blonde is here with you?"

"Mmmhmmm. It's not a date, though. Even though I'd love for it to be."

"No kidding. She's hot."

"You remember Rindy?"

"Yeah."

"That's her mom."

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious." Therese laughed to herself.

"What's she doing here with you? No offense."

"We're friends."

Carol walked back over with their drinks and Therese introduced them to each other. Carol said that she wanted to see Therese's photos so the three of them walked over to where her photos were hung.

"Therese, you have a lot of talent."

"Doesn't she?" Harper nudged Therese.

"Thank you." Therese blushed as Carol and Harper talked about her.

When they decided to leave, Harper asked them if they wanted to go out with her and a few people.

"We should be going. We were planning on going back home after this," Therese said.

"You two are welcome to stay at my place."

"You can stay, sweetheart," Carol said to Therese.

"No, I don't want you to drive home after you've been drinking."

"I've had one drink an hour ago, I'll be fine."

"Why don't you stay? We can go out and have fun. It'll probably do you some good."

"Okay, you've twisted my arm." Carol smiled at Therese.

They went to Operation Sappho, a usual hangout for Therese and Harper when Therese would stay with her.

"Have you ever been to a gay bar?" Therese asked Carol as they entered the bar.

"No."

"Well, you're in for a fun time. You never know, you might find a lady to take back with you." Therese winked at Carol.

"I'm not looking for one," Carol said as she grabbed ahold of Therese's hand. Therese looked down at their hands as their fingers intertwined and she looked back at Carol. "I don't want them to think that I'm looking for anyone. I hope that's all right."

"Of course." 

Therese's head was spinning from holding Carol's hand. She was thankful that it was dark in the club because she knew that she was blushing. Carol turned heads as soon as she walked in and Therese was proud to be the one holding her hand. They sat down at a booth and Carol didn't let go of her hand. Harper had gone to the bar to get them some drinks.

"I hope you don't mind if I keep holding your hand, darling."

"Not at all. Your hands are soft.” Therese smiled.

“So are yours, sweetheart,” she whispered into Therese’s ear. “If we’re going to look like we’re together, we should probably sell it, huh?”

Therese felt Carol’s breath hot against her skin and she drew in a sharp breath. Carol kissed her softly on her cheek and pulled back to wink at her.

Harper came back with their drinks and told Carol that she needed to steal Therese away for a minute. She took her to the bathroom to talk to her.

“She likes you,” Harper said when they got inside. “You need to go for it.”

“She’s just trying to sell it that she’s here with me. She doesn’t want to be hit on. She doesn’t like me.”

“Girl, are you blind? That was clearly an excuse to be all over you. You have a key. Tell her that I’m going home with some woman. But I’ll be home later so don't sleep in my bed.”

“I don’t know. I don’t feel right about it.”

“Why not? It’s just one night.”

“No, but I really like her and I don’t want Rindy to be angry with either one of us.”

“If she likes you as much as you like her, no one’s going to stop the two of you from being together.”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on, just do it. Oh and Jenna is sleeping on the couch, so you’ll have to sleep in the other bedroom. There's your excuse to sleep with her.”

“You’re terrible.”

“I know.”

Therese went back out and sat down beside Carol. There was a woman sitting beside her trying to hit on her without any luck from Carol.

“See, I told you I was here with someone,” Carol said as she took Therese’s hand and the woman walked away. “They keep hitting on me.”

“I’m sorry that you’re not having fun.”

“Oh no, it’s not that. I’d just rather be with you, that’s all.”

“We can leave if you want.”

“Let’s go.”

Therese waved goodbye to Harper and she and Carol left. They went back to Harper’s house and Therese told Carol that she could sleep in the guest room. She went to find them something to sleep in. She finally found them something and took a shirt to Carol. She shut the door and went to the bathroom to change. Therese went back to the bedroom to say goodnight to Carol and Carol asked her where she was going to sleep. _Her legs …_ Therese caught a glimpse of her beautiful legs.

“Oh, I’ll find a spot somewhere.”

“You can sleep with me. The bed is big enough for both of us,” Carol said as she pulled back the sheets.

“That’s okay, I don’t want to bother you.”

“You’re not a bother,” Carol said as she climbed into the bed. “Get in here.”

“Oh, that’s okay. Really, I’ll find somewhere to sleep.”

“Therese … don’t be shy now. I see the way that you look at me.” Carol smiled.

“No, I wasn’t trying to look at you any way. I just …”

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. Don’t you know that I look at you the same way?” Carol asked softly. “Lay down with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heating up! What's going to happen with our ladies?


	7. Wide Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that I put a trigger warning for. Only because it's a sensitive subject and I'm not trying to stir bad memories for anyone who has ever had to deal with it or know anyone who has. I'm only trying to be considerate. It's nothing violent, so don't worry.
> 
> Ligeria, once again, you're the greatest! :-)

Therese stood there, unsure of what to do. Her head was telling her to run, run far away, but her heart wanted her to jump into bed with the most gorgeous woman in the world. Her feet started moving towards the bed and before she realized what she was doing, she was climbing into bed with Carol. Carol pulled her close against her and Therese wrapped her arm around her. Therese could feel her heart beating fast as she laid her head against Carol's chest.

"See, doesn't that feel good, sweetheart?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Are you okay?"

"I just feel a little nervous, is all."

"What are you nervous for?"

"Laying here with you."

"Do I make you nervous?"

"No, it's just the way that I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?"

"I don't want to say."

"Tell me, baby," Carol said as she lifted up Therese's shirt to rub her back. "Don't be afraid."

"I like you, Carol. I mean, I have ... feelings for you."

"Romantic feelings?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, you're Rindy's mom and it feels wrong given our history."

"Would you feel better if I told you that I feel the same way?"

“Do you?" Therese asked as she looked up at Carol.

"I do, sweetheart."

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do about it? I don't want Rindy to be angry with you if something were to happen between us."

"I know. I've been thinking about it a lot. But I don't think that's going to be able to stop my feelings for you or us from being together. Don't you think so?"

"I've thought about it a lot, too and I don't want to come between you and Rindy."

They both laid there in silence. Therese couldn't stop thinking about the consequences. She desperately wanted to know what it would be like to be with Carol. Somehow she knew that she would never be able to stop them from being together. She knew that she didn't have enough self-control for that and didn't know if Carol did.

"I'm not going to be able to stop myself from wanting you, Carol. My feelings for you are too strong."

"Will you let me kiss you?"

Therese looked up at Carol. "Yes."

Carol delicately placed her lips on Therese's and softly kissed her. She swiped her tongue along Therese's lower lip, seeking entrance and Therese opened her mouth. She moaned when Carol slid her tongue inside her mouth. Carol's tongue was soft and warm. She had never been kissed the way that Carol kissed her. It was a slow, delicate kiss. Their tongues moved back and forth, both unable to control the moans that were coming from deep within. Therese could tell how much Carol cared about her just by the way that she kissed her. Carol was the first to break the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. They were both struggling for air.

"Therese, you're a good kisser."

"You're better. No one's ever kissed me like that."

"Maybe no one has ever cared about you the way that I do ... I want you, Therese, but not here. When we're alone, I want you all to myself. Will you think about it?"

Therese laughed. "I don't need to think about it, Carol. I want you, too. I'm nervous, though. I already told you that I don’t know what to do with a woman."

"Well, it's different than being with a man and I'll show you what to do. How many men have you been with, darling?"

Therese was silent, not wanting to tell Carol her secret.

"I'm sorry, do you not want to tell me?"

"It's not that, it's just ... well ... I don't know how to say this. It's too embarrassing."

Therese felt her face grow hot and she buried her face in Carol's chest. She didn't want to answer, too embarrassed to tell the truth.

"Therese ... are you a virgin?” Carol asked softly. ”Sweetheart, it's okay if you are."

"Yes."

"Darling, there's nothing wrong with it. I think it's admirable."

"Admirable that I'm a twenty two year old virgin?"

"Admirable that you haven't wasted yourself on someone that you don't care about."

"So ... that doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not."

Therese felt relief wash over her. She had been so embarrassed to tell Carol and Carol wasn't bothered by it. 

"Carol, I don't have any experience. I don't have anything to offer you."

"Sweetheart, I'll help you figure it out when the time comes. It'll be all right, I promise. I'll go as slow as you want. I want you to be comfortable with me."

"I am comfortable with you, Carol. I trust you."

Carol pushed a leg in between Therese's. "Is this okay, sweetheart? I want to be as close to you as possible."

"Mmmhmmm. I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes." Therese laughed.

"Try to get some sleep, darling."

"That's easier said than done while I'm tangled in you."

"Would you like me to let go?" Carol asked playfully.

"No, don't. I like feeling you against me. You're soft and warm ... will you keep rubbing my back?"

"Of course. You're soft and warm, too." 

Therese fell asleep sometime after Carol. She was too excited to be sleeping with Carol to do any actual sleeping. When she woke up a few hours later, she forgot that she had fallen asleep with Carol and when she felt Carol holding her tight, she smiled and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Therese felt Carol jump quickly out of the bed and run to the bathroom. She followed Carol to make sure she was okay. Carol was slumped over the toilet, throwing up her guts. Therese went to her and held her hair back for her. When she was finished, she leaned against the bathtub.

"Carol, are you okay? I didn't think that you had that much to drink."

"I didn't, sweetheart."

"What's wrong?"

Carol stood up and walked to the bedroom with Therese following behind her. Carol shut the door.

"Therese, there's something that I have to do today, in Pittsburgh. You don't have to go with me. I can come back for you, but I have to do it."

"Carol, you can tell me.” Therese was nervous.

"Therese ..." Carol started and hesitated. "I'm pregnant."

Therese's eyes went wide and she couldn't believe what she had heard. A million thoughts were going through her mind. _Pregnant? Is that what she just said?_

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I am." Carol looked at her as if trying to figure out what she was thinking. "Therese, I'm not keeping it."

Therese was silent, trying to process what Carol had said.

"You think I'm awful, don't you?"

"No, not at all. I wasn't expecting you to say that, that's all. I don't think that you're awful. I think that it's your decision and yours alone to make."

"I just don't want another child with him."

"I didn't know that you two were still sleeping together."

"We did a little over a month ago. I guess I felt obligated. I'm not sure why, but I didn't think that I'd be in this situation right now."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Darling, you don't have to. I can go by myself."

"Let me go with you. I don't want you to be alone."

"If you really want to. But sweetheart, you don't have to."

"I'm going and that's that."

Carol smiled and Therese could see that she felt relieved. Therese hugged her and felt Carol melt in her arms.

"You don't have to be alone, Carol,” Therese whispered.

They dressed and were fairly silent during the drive to the clinic. Therese pulled Carol's hand off of the gear shift and held it the entire way. Therese was surprised that she didn't have Abby come with her. She wondered if Abby knew or if Harge knew. She assumed that they didn't since neither one had bothered to call Carol. Therese felt sorry for Carol not having anyone to go with her or take care of her afterwards. Carol was going to do this all by herself. Therese was thankful that Carol confided in her and trusted her enough to take her along. When they arrived, Carol put the car in park and took a deep breath. Therese wanted to know what was going through her mind, but she didn't want to pry. She wanted Carol to tell her what she was feeling on her own.

"Are you all right, Carol?"

"Oh ... I suppose. It's just the risks that are associated with it, that's all. But I'm fine, darling. If you don't want to do this, you can stay in the car."

"Yeah, Carol, I'm gonna stay out here while you have an abortion and recover on your own," Therese said sarcastically. "I'm going in there with you. I refuse to let you be alone right now."

Carol took Therese's hand in her own and kissed the back of it.

"It's just that, this is a lot to take in and I don't want to put this burden on you. But I do appreciate it, darling," Carol smiled. "Thank you," she said softly.

They got out of the car and went inside. Therese took a seat in the waiting room while Carol signed in. She brought a clipboard over and filled out the paperwork. Therese had never been in a place like this and could see the apprehension in the faces of some of the women sitting in the waiting room. She almost felt sorry for them and then she looked at Carol filling out her paperwork. The only thing that she felt for her was love. Therese took Carol's hand when she was finished filling out the paperwork.

"It's going to be okay, Carol."

Carol smiled at her and they both sat there in silence until the nurse called Carol back. Carol stood up and Therese didn't let go of her hand.

"Can I go with you?"

"She can come back with you until the procedure," the nurse said to Carol.

"Are you sure that you want to?" Carol asked Therese.

"Yes."

Carol nodded and Therese followed, still holding onto Carol. They took her vitals and then took her back to a room. 

"Are you scared?" Therese asked.

“No."

"Does Abby know?"

"No. I think she'd be angry if she knew that I was pregnant, knowing that I had sex with him while we were together."

Therese didn't say anything else and they were quiet. When the doctor came in, he explained the procedure and recovery to Carol. He was a gentle, careful man and Therese was thankful that he made Carol feel at ease. He explained to Therese what the recovery would be like and that Carol would need some rest and Therese told him that she was going to take care of her. He told her that Carol would have to go on alone from here and that Therese could stay in the waiting room.

"I'll give you two a minute," the doctor said as he walked out the room.

Carol changed into the gown and sat back down.

"I wish I could go back with you."

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. It won't take long, I promise."

"I know, but I want to be with you," Therese said as she hugged Carol.

"You're so sweet." 

Carol held onto her until there was a knock on the door. The nurse took Carol with her and told Therese to stay in the waiting room. She assured Therese that it would be a quick procedure and that Carol would probably be in recovery longer than the procedure itself because they would need to monitor her. Therese nodded and went to the waiting room. She hated to not be with Carol, to hold her hand, to comfort her.

The wait seemed like it took forever. Therese watched the clock; she thought that time stood still. She tried to occupy her mind with the magazines, her phone or anything that didn’t involve staring at the clock. An agonizing forty-five minutes later, the nurse came out to talk to Therese.

"Is she okay?" Therese was anxious to know how Carol was doing.

"She's fine. Everything went well and she's getting dressed right now. You can come with me so that the doctor can explain recovery to the both of you."

Therese was shaking on the way back to the room, eager to see Carol. Finally, she saw her and sighed in relief. Carol was sitting in the room, dressed and waiting for the doctor. Therese stood there, unsure if she could hug Carol or comfort her. Carol must have seen how emotionally drained Therese was.

"Sweetheart? I'm okay."

"Are you sure? How do you feel?"

"Some cramping, but I'm all right." Carol smiled softly. "Come here," she said as she extended her hand. Therese stood there, frozen. "It's fine, darling. You can come here. Are _you_ okay, sweetheart?”

Therese went to her and hugged her. "I was so scared that something bad happened to you."

"I was in recovery most of the time, but it went well."

There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. He explained recovery and that Carol would need to rest for the next few days. Therese listened intently, determined to know everything that she would need to do to take care of Carol.

Therese helped Carol into the passenger seat and Carol insisted that she was fine, but Therese was too stubborn to believe her. She climbed into the driver's seat and they headed for home. Carol reclined the seat back and eventually fell asleep. Therese wondered if Carol was in pain and wanted to do whatever she could to take away the pain that Carol was in. She had no idea what it felt like to have an abortion, if it was painful, if it was emotional. All Therese knew was that she was going to be there for Carol regardless of what it took. Carol woke up close to home and said that she was hungry. She asked Therese to stop somewhere and get something to take home with them. When they got back to Carol's, they ate and Therese insisted that she lie down. Carol went to the guest room and laid in the bed. Therese turned on the tv for her and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Do you need anything, Carol? Did you take the medicine?"

"I did. I'm okay. Will you lay down with me?" Carol asked and pulled the sheet and comforter back.

Therese laid down but kept distance between them. She was afraid of accidentally nudging her the wrong way.

"What's wrong, you don't want to be my little spoon?” Carol grinned.

"It's not that, I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, honey. Come here."

Therese slid in next to Carol, taking care as not to press too hard against her and Carol put an arm around her waist. 

"How do you feel?"

"I'm a little tired and have some cramps, but nothing that I can't handle. You're sweet to worry about me."

Therese intertwined her fingers with Carol’s. They both fell asleep and woke up when they heard the doorbell.

"Do you want me to answer it?"

"Oh, it's probably Abby. I'll go get it."

"No, I'll tell her that you're not feeling well."

"It's okay, I'll tell her."

Carol went to the door and Therese stood at the top of the stairs, watching Carol. Abby was persistent and it started to irritate Therese that she wouldn't leave Carol alone.

"Who's here with you?"

She could hear Abby questioning Carol about where she was the night before and what was going on.

"Abby, please. I'm not feeling well. Just go home."

"What's going on with you, Carol?"

Abby was relentless and Therese was about to explode. She patiently stood at the top of the stairs letting Carol handle it. She couldn't see Abby because Carol didn't open the door far enough.

"Who is she?"

"Would you stop it?"

"Well, you're being pretty vague. It has to be a woman."

"It's not about that, Abby."

"There you go again. I'm supposed to be your best friend and you're not telling me anything."

"You know that the situation between us is complicated right now. I think that you should go home and calm down."

"You're being irrational."

Carol sighed. "Abby, I had an abortion today and Therese is here taking care of me."

"An abortion?" Abby's tone changed.

"Yes. Are you happy now?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Carol?"

"Because I thought that you would be angry."

"So, you have someone else taking care of you? I guess you don't need me?"

"Of course I need you, you're my best friend. But with our situation, I didn't think that you would want to be bothered."

"You're not a bother, Carol. I'm not angry. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine."

There was a silence as Carol stared at Abby and Abby quickly apologized for her behavior. 

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"You don't have to. Therese is helping me."

Therese couldn't see Abby, but she knew that it must have hurt to hear those words. She knew that Abby was still in love with Carol and was sure that she wanted Carol to tell her to stay, but Carol insisted that she had all the help that she needed. Therese felt guilty about the fact that Carol wanted _her_ there and not Abby. Abby told her that she would call later to see how she was and she left. Carol shut the door and looked up at Therese.

"This isn't your fault, baby,” Carol said, seeing the obvious guilt that Therese was feeling.

"It is. She should be here with you instead of me."

"I don't want her here. I want _you_ here with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's a tough subject to deal with and I hope that I did okay with it. Will this bring these two closer?


	8. Mystified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing comments on the last chapter. I was really nervous to write something like that and you all were so supportive. I hope that you're enjoying this little story so far. Thank you for continuing to read this thing that I've concocted.
> 
> Ligeria, you already know how much I appreciate everything that you do!

Therese and Carol woke up later that evening, much later than they intended to. They slept, entangled in one another for hours. The sun was beginning to set when Carol opened her eyes and shifted. It startled Therese and she immediately asked Carol if she was all right.

“Darling, you have to stop worrying so much. I’m fine,” Carol reassured her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“I can’t help it. I want you to be comfortable and not in any pain.”

Carol brushed the hair from Therese’s face and traced her lips with her thumb. Carol’s touch was soft against her lips. She loved the way that Carol looked right after she woke up, her eyes still filled with sleep and her blonde curls everywhere. 

“I’m going to get your medicine and then I’ll fix you something to eat. Does that sound good?”

“Mmm, that sounds wonderful.”

Therese took the medicine and a glass of water to Carol and went to the kitchen to find something for Carol to eat. She decided to fix some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, not wanting Carol to eat anything too heavy that would upset her stomach. 

“You know you should be in bed, right?” Therese said when she heard Carol coming down the stairs.

“Oh, nonsense. I’ve been in bed all day. I need to sit up.”

“Well, your food is ready.”

“You’re too good to me, darling. You’re a natural caretaker, you know that?”

“Maybe it’s just because I care about you,” Therese said softly. “How do you feel … emotionally?”

“Like I did the right thing for me. Therese … I’ve done this once before, when Rindy was young. I think she was two. I should have just divorced Harge then and I wouldn’t have made such a mess of my life. However, if I did … I may not be here with you now.” Carol gave her a warm smile. “And I’d much rather be with you.”

“Where is Harge staying?”

“Oh, he has an apartment that he started renting a couple of weeks ago. He only stayed here when Rindy was home because we haven’t told her yet.”

“When are you going to tell her?”

“I think she’s coming home in a couple of weeks. We’ll tell her then. That’s a conversation that I’m not looking forward to.”

Therese could see the pain in Carol’s eyes and decided to drop the subject, not wanting to upset Carol any further.

“You must have been hungry?”

“I was. This is the best grilled cheese that I’ve ever had.” She winked at Therese. “What’s your secret?”

“Mayonnaise on the bread instead of butter. I picked that one up from my grandmother.”

“Do you have to work tomorrow?”

“No, I don’t go back to work until Thursday. I took these days off because I thought I might be in Pittsburgh until then.”

“Oh, I’ve ruined your plans, haven’t I? I’m sorry, baby. You can go if you want. I don’t want to keep you from your friends, darling.”

“No way. I want to be with _you_.”

“Well, I’m no fun. I wouldn’t blame you if you went.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying with you until I have to go to school.” Therese was adamant about her decision.

When they finished their dinner, Therese insisted that Carol needed to lay down and rest.

“Do you want to watch something on Netflix with me after I shower?”

“Yeah.” Therese’s face lit up.

“If you need to use the other shower, you can. I have some clothes that you can wear, too.”

“I’ll wait until you’re finished in case you need me at all.” Therese wasn’t lying, but her true reason was to shower in the same space that Carol did. If she couldn’t shower with her, she was going to use Carol’s shower after she did. 

“Oh, the sheets have been changed on the bed, so the bed won’t smell like Harge,” Carol said as she walked into the master bathroom. 

“Carol? Where’s your perfume?”

“It’s on the dresser. Why?”

“I want the bed to smell like you.”

Therese could hear Carol laugh. She pulled back the sheets and sprayed the bed a few times with Carol’s perfume. It smelled wonderful, but still not as good as it did on Carol’s skin. Carol’s own scent mixed with her perfume is the scent that Therese realized she was in love with. She looked through Carol’s jewelry and a few of her things that were on the dresser. Her jewelry was gorgeous and she picked up one of her necklaces; it was a simple diamond on a white gold chain. Therese unclasped the hook and put it on her neck. She was aroused at the thought of putting something on her body that Carol had worn. She heard the shower turn off and hurried to try to get the necklace off, but was failing miserably.

“Therese?”

 _Fuck!_ Therese was still desperately trying to get off the necklace.

“Can you hand me my robe? I left it on the chair.”

_Double fuck!_

Therese saw the robe and took it to Carol. She covered the necklace with her free hand and handed the robe to Carol through the partially opened door. She was too preoccupied with the necklace and noticed that Carol hadn’t taken the robe yet. When she looked up, she saw Carol, naked, standing sideways and combing her hair. She hadn’t seen Therese standing there yet, holding the robe out for her. Therese looked her up and down, drinking in the incredible sight in front of her, her legs, her arms, her perfectly flat stomach, her creamy skin, the patch of blonde curls between her legs. She settled on her breasts. They were more perfect than she had ever imagined. Her yearning and ache for Carol was growing faster the longer she stood there.

“See something you like?” Carol asked without moving.

Therese jumped and quickly turned her head. She forgot about the necklace and Carol grabbed her hand that was holding the robe. She pulled Therese tight against her, gazing into her eyes.

“It’s okay, honey.” Carol smiled. “You can look.”

But Therese was afraid to look after she had been caught. She felt ashamed, like she had done something wrong. She had never been pressed up against a naked woman in her life and she was nervous; breathing heavily and shaking from the encounter. Carol’s breasts were pressed against hers and she could feel the taut nipples pushing against her through the thin material of her shirt. Therese moved her hands to Carol’s back, stroking the velvety skin. She laid her head on Carol’s chest and Carol held onto her, lovingly. _If only I was naked right now._

“I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just that you’re so … stunning.” She ran her mouth along Carol’s collarbone. “If I’m being honest, I’ve wanted to see you naked for a long time, so … maybe I _did_ mean to stare.”

“Well, it was going to happen eventually, darling. Maybe it’s better that it happened now and you won’t be as nervous the next time.” Carol kissed the top of Therese’s head. “Is that my necklace?”

Therese pulled herself away from Carol and reached to unclasp it.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, I wanted to try it on. It’s beautiful.”

Carol stopped her from taking it off. “And it’s beautiful on you. Keep it.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that.”

“I insist,” Carol said as she placed her hand over the diamond that laid on Therese’s chest.

Carol put on her robe and tied it. “The shower’s all yours, sweetheart.” She kissed Therese on the cheek and went to get a pair of shorts and a shirt for her.

Therese showered and tried not to focus on the aching between her thighs. She desperately wanted to give herself the release that she was in dire need of, but fought the urge. She dried her hair and when she opened the door, she found Carol in the bed, smiling at her. She motioned for Therese to join her. 

“Do you know what I’ve come to enjoy?” Carol asked as Therese pressed herself against her, cuddling up to her favorite woman in the world.

“What?”

“Laying in bed with you. It’s calming to me, laying here with you.”

“It’s nerve wracking to me.” Therese laughed. “Before last night, I’ve never laid in a bed with a woman that I have … feelings for.”

Carol laughed. “Oh, I remember that feeling very well. I do feel that with you a little, but mostly, you calm me. The way that you feel against me is something that I’ve never felt,” Carol said as she pulled at Therese’s shirt, lifting it up to stroke the soft skin of her back. “I slept better last night and today with you than I have in a long time.”

“I like sleeping with you, too.” 

Therese caressed Carol’s stomach over her shirt as she laid on her back, too afraid to put her hand underneath. Carol pulled her shirt up for Therese to touch her.

“Here,” she said and placed Therese’s hand on her stomach. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to be afraid or ask to touch me. I want you to.”

“I don’t want to hurt you after today.”

“I know you won’t hurt me. I have some cramping that’s bothering me, but overall, I’m good. Besides, those hands know how to touch me.”

Therese blushed as she thought about where else she wanted to put her hands on Carol’s body. She let her hands wander over Carol’s smooth stomach and lightly brush the skin below her breasts, wanting to move them higher. Carol’s nipples were straining against her shirt, standing at attention.

“You can touch them if you want to,” Carol said tenderly as she searched Netflix for something to watch.

“No, I don’t want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of the situation. That’s not what I’m trying to do.”

“I know that’s not what you’re doing, darling. I want you to touch them. Have you ever touched a woman’s breasts?”

“No,” she said quietly.

“Don’t you want to know what it feels like?”

Therese nodded, unable to speak in the moment right before she knew that she was about to put her hands on the one place that she had wanted to for so long.

“Here,” Carol said and took Therese’s hand to move it up to her breast.

Therese inhaled sharply as she finally felt the softness of the skin and the hard nipple between her fingers. She lightly traced a circle around Carol’s nipple and then rolled it between her thumb and forefinger. Carol lightly moaned at Therese’s touch and the moan sent chills over Therese’s body as she thought about arousing this incredible woman. The feeling of touching Carol so intimately was astounding. The previous throbbing between her legs had grown to a full blown drum line. She moved her hand to the other breast and cupped it, wanting to feel the weight of it. Carol’s breasts were larger than Therese’s and Therese loved it.

“Have you found anything to watch?”

“I’ve kind of been distracted by your hands, darling.” Carol laughed. “But don’t stop, it feels good. What do you want to watch?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I’m too distracted right now.” Therese grinned. “Just put on _Parks and Recreation_. It’s good for a laugh.”

“Therese? Have you ever had an orgasm?”

“Yes.”

“By yourself.”

“Mmmhmmm. Why?”

“I’m just curious.”

“I bet you are.”

Carol laughed. “Oh, sweetheart. Like you can’t even imagine. If I wasn’t in the condition that I’m in right now, I think our hands would be doing something else right now.”

“Well, I wouldn’t even know what to do.”

“Are you curious?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Well, I’ll show you what to do when it happens. I think you’ll be a natural. You have incredible hands, darling.”

* * *

Therese continued to take care of Carol over the next few days and Abby had called to tell Carol not to come back to work for a few days. Therese hated to go to class and leave Carol alone, but Carol insisted that she was fine.

Therese stopped by Carol’s on her way home from class Thursday night, but she panicked when she saw Abby’s car in the driveway. She decided to ring the doorbell anyway. Her face lit up when Carol answered the door. The last few days had been rough on her, worrying about Carol and relief flooded her when she finally saw her. She could see that Carol was happy to see her, too. She wrapped Therese into her arms and kissed her cheek.

“Carol, I’ve missed you so much. Are you okay?”

“Mmmm, baby. I’ve missed you, too. And yes, I’m wonderful. Better now, with you in my arms.”

Carol pulled back. “Why don’t you come in. Abby’s here. Are you hungry?”

Therese hesitated. “Oh no, I don’t want to bother you and Abby. I just wanted to see you and make sure that you were okay.”

“Please? I want you to stay with me tonight.”

“I don’t know if I’d feel right with Abby being here and everything that you two have been going through.”

“Abby and I are fine. I already told her about you. She’s fine with it. She was just about to leave anyway.”

“Are you sure, Carol?”

“Yes. Get your cute little ass in here.” Carol winked at Therese and lightly tapped her behind.

Therese didn’t want to be there with Abby there. She wondered what Carol told her about them. Nothing had really happened between them. _I only touched her breasts, saw her naked and slept in the same bed with her … okay, maybe something has happened._ She still felt nervous, knowing that Abby and Carol had a long history and that Carol had just ended their romantic relationship.

Therese froze when she stepped inside and thought about just running back to her car. Carol turned around when Therese didn’t follow her and took her hand.

“It’s okay, darling. Abby won’t say anything,” Carol reassured her.

Therese trusted her and followed her to the kitchen. 

“Therese! How are you? I haven’t seen you in years,” Abby said and gave her a hug. “Carol tells me that you’re in school at The Art Institute.”

“Yeah, I had class today. I’m working on a Bachelor’s degree for digital photography.”

“Good for you. Well, ladies, I’m headed home. You both have a good night.” Abby hugged Carol and left.

Carol went to Therese and hugged her.

“God, I’ve missed you these last two days.”

“You did?”

“Of course, I didn’t have anyone to take care of me.”

Therese lightly smacked her.

“Ha ha, really funny.”

“I’m kidding, darling. But I _have_ been spoiled by you and I love having you here with me.”

“Well, I like being here with you.”

Carol fixed Therese a plate so that she could eat and Carol cleaned up the kitchen.

“I have an assignment for a portrait and I was wondering if you’d like to be my model.”

“Me? Really? Why me?”

“Because you’re beautiful.”

“Now, you’re being generous.”

“I’m being honest.”

“I’d love to be your model. Therese, when you said the other night that you want to be with me, did you really mean that?”

“Are you kidding?” Therese grinned. “It’s the only thing that I can think about, especially since I saw you naked and you let me touch you.”

“Did you like that, darling?” Carol asked playfully.

“You know I did.”

“Well, we’ll still have to wait a while before we can do anything. I can’t do any of that for a couple of more weeks, but _you_ can.”

“Oh no, I’m waiting for you.”

“You think that you can wait that long?”

“Well, I have two hands to help me out.”

Carol threw her head back and laughed. She walked over to Therese and leaned down.

“I can’t wait to put my mouth all over you,” she whispered in Therese’s ear. “Think about that the next time that you touch yourself.”

“I think about it every time,” Therese whispered into Carol’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else wants to be Therese? ;-)


	9. Any Time Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack! 
> 
> Ligeria, you're so awesome!

When Therese was at work the next day, she saw Carol, walking down the aisle toward her. Her pulse quickened and her breathing became heavy. She grinned when she caught Carol’s eye and the older woman winked at her. Therese looked around to see if anyone was around and gave Carol a hug when she approached her.

“Hi.”

“Hello, darling. I hated that you had to leave the bed this morning.”

Therese blushed. “So did I. What are you doing here?”

“Well, there’s this cute little stock girl that I wanted to catch a glimpse of and I had to pick up a few things. Listen, sweetheart, you’re not going to be able to stay this weekend … I mean with me. Rindy called this morning to tell me that she’s coming home tonight and Harge and I have decided to tell her now instead of waiting.”

“Oh, okay.” Therese couldn’t hide her disappointment. She was hoping to spend the weekend with Carol again.

“Baby, I’m sorry. I wanted to be with you. But if it goes the way that I’m thinking, she probably won’t be home long. I know she’s going to be angry.”

“I’m sorry, Carol. I wish that I could be there for you.”

“It’s all right, baby. I’ll be fine, but I’m going to miss you this weekend. Even if we can’t do anything, I like having you around.”

“I like being with you.” Therese blushed.

“I know you do, sweetheart. What about Monday evening? Could you come over then?”

“I’d love to. Will you let me cook for you?”

“Sure. Do you need me to pick up anything while I’m here?”

“No, I’ll pick up everything after work on Monday.”

“Okay, darling. I’ll let you get back to work.” Carol looked around to survey the aisle and leaned in to kiss Therese on the cheek. “I can’t wait until Monday,” she whispered in her ear.

Therese thought that her head was going to explode. Nothing in the world had ever felt more perfect than Carol. 

Carol pulled back and tugged on Therese’s apron. 

“Your apron’s cute on you,” Carol said and gave her a wink.

Therese was disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to be alone with Carol over the weekend. But she knew that it would be good for her to get her schoolwork done. When she got home, she started on her work after she showered. Carol had been occupying a lot of her time and now she was able to concentrate more on school. After this quarter was finished, she only had one more before she graduated and she couldn’t be happier. The Art Institute was year round, leaving no time for a break like most schools. 

She started on the photos that she had taken while she was in Pittsburgh. The city gave her plenty of opportunity for photos. There were more bridges than Therese could count, bridges on top of bridges. She often enjoyed the view from Mount Washington at night, especially if the city was blanketed in snow. As much as she hated to be cold, she would go up there in the cold and the snow and set up her camera to get the most gorgeous pictures. She had a ton of those types of pictures on her computer. With it being spring, though, she was able to stand the weather this time of the year and had taken some pretty nice pictures of the sunset and the Pittsburgh skyline.

Therese often thought of moving to Pittsburgh once she was finished with school. Harper told her that she could live with her and Therese had been considering it even though she hated to leave her grandmother. But she knew that her grandmother would be fine because her sister had no plans to move away.

The only thing that Therese had begun to question was what her relationship with Carol could be. She didn’t know if Carol saw a future with Therese, but Therese certainly could picture one with Carol despite all of the hurdles that they would have to jump over. It wasn’t going to be easy and she had no clue if Carol felt the same way, but she hoped that she did. Therese knew that she was jumping to conclusions and wasn’t going to say anything. It was way too early for that and she knew it. 

When her sister came home, she came into Therese’s room to tell her that she was going to fix dinner.

“Oh, hey. I’ve been meaning to ask you. Where have you been lately?” Laila asked.

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean you’ve been spending a lot of time somewhere. I was just wondering where.”

“I _do_ have friends, you know.”

“Yeah, but you only ever go to Pittsburgh and then you’re usually here.”

“Well, I do have other friends.”

“No, you don’t.” Laila laughed.

“Shut up. It’s none of your business anyway.”

“Fine. I was just asking.”

“Well, don’t. I’m not going to tell you anyway. I don’t ask where you go.”

Therese didn’t mean to get so defensive, but she also didn’t want anyone to know about her and Carol. It wasn’t the ideal situation for either of them and if she even mentioned that she was spending time with Carol, everyone would find out fast. She didn’t want that for either one of them.

The only time that Therese left her room that night was to eat. She didn’t feel like answering to anyone. Therese had learned at an early age how to keep to herself and try to be vague when answering questions that people would ask. She hated to be the center of attention and would rather it be someone else. 

She got a lot of work done that weekend even if her mind seemed to only be focused on Carol. She had texted her a few times to find out if she was all right and Carol assured her that she was. It was still maddening for her not to be with Carol to take care of her if she needed. Before she went to sleep Sunday night, Therese received a phone call from Carol. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, darling,” Carol said in a sultry voice that aroused Therese so much that she couldn’t stop the light moan that escaped her mouth.

“Mmmm, Carol. I miss you.”

“I miss you, baby.”

Carol’s voice was like angels singing to Therese. She hadn’t heard that wonderful sound in two days and it was soothing to hear Carol now. It was fast becoming her favorite sound.

“How did everything go with Rindy?” Therese tried to distract herself from the unrelenting throbbing between her legs.

“Oh, she’s upset, but I suspect that she’ll get over it.”

“He didn’t bring up your past, did he?”

“No, he was civil. I’m surprised that he was. I thought for sure that he would love any chance to out me to Rindy.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“Were you about to go to sleep?”

“Yeah. I didn’t think that I would hear from you tonight, but this is a nice surprise.”

“I wanted to hear your voice. I’ve missed hearing you speak. But what I really miss is you here next to me at night. I’ve grown accustomed to sleeping with you, Miss Belivet.”

“I know what you mean. I hate sleeping without you … I love the way that you hold me.”

“I wish you were here now.” Carol hesitated. “Is it too late for you to come over?”

“Probably, but I’ll take any chance that I can get to be with you. I don’t have to be at work until twelve tomorrow.”

“Come over. Please?”

“I’ll be there in a little bit.”

Therese gathered everything that she needed and headed to Carol’s. She couldn’t wait to see her. Therese noticed that Carol was standing in the doorway with the door open, waiting for her. She grinned when she saw her in her silk robe, excited to see her. 

When Carol shut the door, she pulled Therese against her and kissed her passionately. Therese slipped her hands in Carol’s robe and under her shirt to feel her skin. She felt Carol’s hand slip into the back of her shorts and settle halfway down her behind, stroking her. Therese moaned into Carol’s mouth when she felt her arousal deepen. She wanted Carol’s hands on her, wanted Carol to kiss her and take her over the edge.

“Carol,” Therese said breathlessly.

“Somebody missed me. Come on, darling. Let’s go to bed.”

Therese followed Carol to the bedroom. She wanted Carol to have her, but she wanted to wait until she could do things with Carol. The throbbing between her legs was starting to change her mind, especially after the passionate kiss that they just shared. She climbed into bed with Carol and slid in against her. 

“Have you changed your mind about waiting for me yet?”

“No, I want to wait for you … even though my body is telling me otherwise.” 

“Well, I’ll be able to next weekend.”

“I can wait until then.”

“Are you sure?”

“I think so.” Therese looked up and smiled at her.

“I have an idea. Let’s go to Pittsburgh for the weekend. We can go to the museums. I’ll take you to dinner. It’ll be fun.”

“Carol, you don’t have to do all of that for me. We can stay here. It’s not a problem.”

“I know, but I want it to be special for you. Let me. Do you work next weekend?”

“No.”

“Well then, why not?”

Therese didn’t care where she was when she would be able to finally have sex with Carol. Hell, it could have been in the backseat of a car and she wouldn’t have cared. But Carol seemed to want to go through the trouble of making it special for her so she told her that she wanted to. At least if they were in Pittsburgh, they didn’t have to hide. They could hold hands and kiss and no one would care. She wanted to be out in the open with Carol and free to touch her if she wanted.

* * *

On Tuesday, Therese's advisor wanted to see her. She informed Therese that all of the pictures that she had shown in the exhibit Friday night had sold and she gave her a check for two thousand dollars. Therese was shocked; she hadn't thought that any of them would sell. Therese decided that she would use the money to buy something to wear to dinner with Carol. She didn't have anything nice to wear and was thankful that her pictures sold. That night, Harper went with her to find something.

"What are you going to wear underneath?" Harper asked Therese.

"Underwear and a bra. Why?"

"Come on, you have to wear something sexy."

"I don't have anything that's sexy."

"I can help you out with that. We'll find something."

"I really don't need anything. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, but she'll go crazy for it." Harper raised her eyebrows.

"I won't feel comfortable wearing something like that."

"Do it for her."

"Fine."

Therese conceded, even though she knew that she would be uncomfortable and nervous. They went to a lingerie store in downtown and Therese was nervous walking in and seeing all of the lingerie.

"I don't want anything too crazy, Harper."

"No, you just need something that's sexy enough. What about this?" Harper asked as she held something up for Therese.

"Really?"

"Yes. Go try it on. I want to see."

"Perv."

"I just want to see how it looks."

"You better stand outside the door because I'm not walking out with this on for everyone to see."

"I'm right behind you."

Therese went to the fitting room to try on her lingerie. When she looked in the mirror, she shook her head.

"This isn't me, Harper."

"Let me see."

Therese slowly pushed the door open for her to come in.

"Damn, girl! You look sexy."

Therese rolled her eyes and couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"You think so?"

"Yes. She's going to lose her mind when you take off your clothes and you're wearing that. Don't worry, it's not too crazy and it's understated. It works on you."

"I'm so fucking nervous."

"I know, but you'll be fine."

"Okay, let me change and then I need to find something to wear to dinner."

Therese changed and felt embarrassed buying something that was so sexy.

"What do you want to wear to dinner?"

"I was thinking a suit."

"Look at you, trying to be handsome for your lady."

"I think she'll probably wear a dress and I don't want to wear one if she is."

Therese had tried on a few different suits until she found one that they both agreed on. 

"Would you mind if I kept all of this at your place?"

"Don't want anyone to see, huh?"

"No and I don't feel like explaining myself. Laila's already been questioning me about my whereabouts. I don't want her to find any of this."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That it's none of her business."

"So, you're coming up Friday?"

"Yeah, until Sunday."

"Does she know that you're a virgin?"

"Yeah and she doesn't mind, either."

"Damn, your first time is going to be with one of the sexiest women that I've ever seen. I'm so jealous."

"I'm so _nervous_."

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"Yeah and we've slept together."

"How in the hell have you managed to not to do anything yet?"

"Well, there's circumstances that I don't want to talk about, but we will this weekend."

"Do you think you'll go down on her?"

“God, I don’t know. Maybe?”

“You should.”

“What’s it like?” Therese was curious.

“I like it. It’s warm and wet. And if you’re anything like me, she’ll be screaming.”

“But I don’t know the first thing about any of that. I think I’m more afraid of her going down on me. I mean, what if I don’t smell good and she hates it?”

“Look, if she wants you, she’s going to love it no matter what. Just try to relax. You’ll be fine.”

* * *

When Friday finally came and Therese was finished with work, she headed straight for Carol's house. She already had everything packed and in her car before she went to work. Carol was waiting for her and they took Carol's car to Pittsburgh. Therese told her that she needed to stop at Harper's before they went to the hotel.

"What do you have in there?" Carol asked, curiously, when she saw Therese carrying a garment bag.

"Just what I'm going to wear to dinner. I hope you're wearing something nice."

"I am."

When they checked into their room, Therese was surprised at how big it was. She set her bag on the floor and hung up her garment bag. She felt Carol grab ahold of her and press their lips together, kissing her softly.

"I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Carol, you didn't have to do all of this for me. It's too much."

"Nonsense. I wanted to do this for you. I want your first time to be special."

"It would have been special anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"But here, we don't have to hide."

Therese showered first and put on one of the robes. She dried her hair and put on her makeup while Carol was in the shower. She wanted to dress in the bathroom without Carol seeing her. She nervously put on the bra and thong that Harper had picked and she struggled with the clasps on the garter belt, never having worn anything like it before. When she looked at herself again in the mirror, she thought that she looked ridiculous. She thought about taking it off and just wearing the underwear that she brought, but she decided to keep it on anyway. She put on her suit and tie and was thankful for learning how to tie one in school. Therese never thought that it would come in handy one day. She pulled her hair back and took one last look in the mirror.

"Are you ready, darling?" Carol knocked on the door.

_This is it._

She took a deep breath and opened the door and Carol grinned when she saw her.

"Don't you look handsome."

"You think so?"

“Absolutely. Maybe we should skip dinner altogether and stay here.” Carol raised an eyebrow.

Carol was in a deep blue, sleeveless dress that clung to her. The color made Carol's eyes bluer than Therese had ever seen.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Are you ready?"

Therese nodded and Carol took her hand. It was relieving to hold Carol's hand without having to worry about anyone staring at them.

"Where are we going?"

"I made reservations at Altius. Have you ever heard of it?"

"I have. I hear that it has a great view of the city. I've never been there."

"You'll love it."

"It's too expensive, though. You shouldn't have done this."

"Stop it. I want to do this for you. Let me spoil you."

“Okay."

Dinner was nerve wracking for Therese – she couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen when they got back to the hotel. The view of the city helped to keep her mind occupied, but every time that she looked back at Carol all of the nerves came back. She picked at her food, unable to stomach anything. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart? You've barely touched your dinner.”

“I'm just nervous. I can’t stop thinking about later.”

“What are you nervous about?”

Therese lowered her voice. “What if you don’t like … the way I taste or smell. I’m worried that I won’t be good enough for you.” Therese looked down at her lap.

“Is that what’s worrying you?”

Therese nodded.

“I want you.” Carol leaned closer and took Therese’s hand in her own. “More than I’ve ever wanted anyone. Don’t worry about any of that.”

“That’s easy to say.”

“I know, but by the time I get done with you, you won’t feel nervous anymore. I already know what to expect.”

"I'm just really self conscious."

"Well, if you want, we don't have to do anything if you're not ready."

"No, I am. Haven't you ever been nervous?"

"You don't think that I'm nervous?"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Well, you have an excellent way of hiding it."

"What if I disappoint you?"

"Carol, you could never disappoint me."

"Well, don't you realize that I feel the same way about you?"

Therese smiled. "I guess I never thought about it that way."

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours. I can't wait to be with you."

"I can't wait to be with _you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, it's heating up!
> 
> Side note: the view of Pittsburgh from Mount Washington is awesome. Google it sometime. And, if you've never been to Pittsburgh, it really is full of bridges.


	10. Lay Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I thought about waiting, but I couldn't. So, here it is ...
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria! Queen of our fandom!

Carol shut the door behind them when they got back to the hotel room. Therese noticed a bottle of champagne that was in a bucket of ice along with a bowl of strawberries.

"What is this?" she asked, curiously, a slow smile playing on her face.

"I had them send it up while we went to dinner."

"I've never had champagne," Therese said quietly, ashamed that she didn't live the kind of lifestyle that Carol was accustomed to.

Carol Aird was born into money and married money, but Therese didn't know what that was like. She had no idea what it was like to not have to want for anything. Therese had wanted everything, but had no one to give her anything. Until now, being here with Carol. In this moment, Therese had finally known what it felt like to have someone want her, spoil her, make grand gestures for her. She felt uncomfortable, once again, being the center of attention. 

Therese shook her head. "Why do you keep doing all of this for me? I just don't understand."

Carol took her hand. "Because you're special to me. You make me feel like no one ever has. You make me feel like I'm special and I want to do this for you."

Carol took off her heels and filled the two glasses and put a strawberry in each one. She handed one of the glasses to Therese.

"Here, taste this."

Therese took a long sip, hoping that the alcohol would calm her. The champagne was sweet and she loved it.

"Well?"

"It's delicious."

"I thought you might like it." Carol winked at her and turned around. "Unzip me."

Therese took a deep breath and lifted her shaky hands to the top of Carol's dress. She slowly pulled the zipper down, trailing her fingers down Carol's back. Carol turned around to face Therese and stared into her eyes as she stepped out of the dress. She had nothing on underneath; no bra, no underwear, nothing but Carol. Therese looked her up and down and swallowed hard. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. Carol pressed herself against Therese and gently kissed her neck.

"Therese, I want you. Tell me that you feel the same way," she whispered in her ear.

"I do feel the same way."

Therese suddenly felt foolish for what she was wearing underneath her suit. She wanted to run to the bathroom and just take it all off. Carol pulled back and gave a quick tug on Therese's tie.

"You're so sexy in this suit."

Therese finished her glass of champagne and Carol pulled the strawberry out. She brought it up to Therese's mouth and Therese bit into it.

"How does that taste, darling?"

"Like heaven."

Therese was feeling more comfortable after the alcohol entered her bloodstream, but Carol still had a maddening effect on her. She watched Carol's mouth as she bit down on the same strawberry that was just in her mouth. Carol was seductive and sexy and Therese was dying to climb into bed with her.

She watched Carol glide toward her and took a deep breath when Carol started to undress her. She unbuttoned Therese’s shirt and took it off of her, smiling at the black lace of the bra. Carol hooked a finger in Therese's bra, sliding it up and down the swell of Therese's breast, sending goosebumps over the younger woman. 

"This is beautiful on you, darling. Did you wear this for me?"

Therese nodded, unable to speak, mesmerized by the woman in front of her. She moved her hands to Therese's pants, unzipping them and pulling them down Therese's legs. She gasped when she saw the garter belt attached to the stockings and Therese's underwear.

"Darling," Carol said, surprised. "Is this for me, too?"

"It is. It's so stupid." Therese shook her head, feeling embarrassed. "I feel like a fool."

"Well, you don't look like one," Carol said as she ran her hands to Therese's behind and gasped when her hands met tender flesh. "You're wearing a thong!" Carol said with surprise mixed with excitement.

Therese let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Do ... do you like it?" she asked nervously.

Carol stood up and pulled Therese's hair out of the ponytail.

"Baby, I love it. But even more than that, I can't wait to get you out of it," she whispered and Therese shuddered. 

Carol weaved her hands through Therese's hair and kissed her passionately. Therese could feel her legs becoming weak, afraid that she wouldn't be able to stand any longer.

"My legs are so weak." Therese laughed at herself.

"Lie down, baby. Let me take care of you."

Carol took Therese's hand and led her to the bed. Therese's head fell onto the pillows and she watched as Carol straddled her. Therese reached for the hook on the front of her bra and Carol stopped her.

"Let me."

Therese moved her hands to Carol's legs and she felt Carol's hands on her breasts. Therese stared intently into Carol's eyes, nervous for the moment that another person would see her exposed. The feeling was overwhelming and she closed her eyes, scared of Carol's reaction. Scared that Carol would think that she was hideous.

"Look at me."

When Therese opened her eyes, Carol was smiling warmly at her as she pulled the material away from Therese's breasts. When she moved her hands to Therese's breasts, the younger woman held in a breath. No one had ever touched her or seen her this way. Carol's touch was soft and Therese was quickly becoming aroused the longer that Carol touched her. She arched herself into Carol's hands.

"You're perfect, Therese," she said softly and moved herself down Therese's body to unclasp the garter belt.

Carol was delicate in removing Therese's clothing. When she removed the stockings, she kissed Therese's thighs. Therese was scared to open her legs. Carol kissed a path back up Therese's body and stopped at Therese's mouth. She pushed one of her legs in between Therese's.

"Are you all right, darling?"

"Yes," Therese said and pulled Carol down on top of her. She kissed her softly and moved her hands to Carol's behind. "I'm more than all right."

Carol kissed, sucked and licked a path down Therese's body. Therese felt like she would explode. Carol was soft, warm and delicate in the way that she handled her. When her mouth met Therese's lower abdomen, the younger woman jerked and started laughing.

"Is something funny, sweetheart?" Carol asked, smiling.

"It tickles."

"Oh, I forgot how it tickles the first time. Would you like me to stop?" Carol had a devilish grin.

"Please don't."

Carol kissed the spot above Therese's curls and Therese gasped at the sensation of someone having their mouth on her, there, where no one else ever had.

"Open your legs for me, darling."

Therese hesitated and brought her arm across her face, covering her eyes as she opened her legs for Carol. As much as she wanted it, she also felt so awkward, exposing herself to another human being so intimately. 

"Look at me, sweetheart."

Therese slowly removed her arm from her face and looked at Carol, taking a deep breath as she did. Carol trailed her hand from Therese's lower abdomen, down over her curls and through her slick folds.

"You're beautiful," Carol said softly. "More beautiful than I ever imagined."

Carol finally lowered her mouth onto Therese's mound, her tongue probing Therese where no one ever had. Her mouth was warm and soft. She was delicate in the way that she moved her tongue along Therese's folds. Therese closed her eyes and she threw her head back. It was all too much for her, the feeling of Carol's mouth on her, loving her so perfectly, so tenderly, so soft.

"You taste amazing, darling."

"Oh, Carol. You feel incredible."

She felt Carol push up on the back of her legs and then she felt Carol slide her tongue languidly into her entrance, pushing and pulling. Therese let out a guttural moan at the sensation, having never felt anything so erotic. Therese was accustomed to touching herself and she occasionally slipped her fingers inside, but this felt different, better. The pleasure soon became too much for Therese when she felt Carol moving her tongue to her clit. She stroked the hardened nub softly with her tongue.

"Darling, watch what I do to you," Carol said and Therese looked down to see her looking up at her as she continued to stroke her clit with her tongue.

Therese was mesmerized, unable to look away from Carol's eyes. Watching Carol sent shockwaves through Therese and she involuntarily thrust her hips upward. Carol moaned against Therese and the younger woman couldn't stand it any longer. As much as she wanted to keep Carol on her, she could feel her orgasm building fast and before she knew it, she exploded, feeling like she was floating. Her back arched, her body stilled and her thighs tightened around Carol's head, trembling against her. Carol slowed her movements, but didn't stop and Therese had to pull her head away. Her clit was throbbing and too sensitive that as much as she wanted it, she couldn't bear Carol's tongue there any longer.

Her eyes were closed, but she felt Carol hovering over her, leaning down to kiss her chest, her neck and up to her lips. When she opened her eyes, she saw Carol smiling at her and she pulled her down for a kiss. Therese could taste herself on Carol's lips, in Carol's mouth, on her tongue. She could taste herself mixed with Carol and she loved it. Carol laid down beside her and held onto her as she came down, tremors occasionally taking over her body. Carol rubbed her back and Therese was aware of every part of Carol that was pressed against her.

"How was it, baby?"

"I'm not sure that I can put it into words," she said quietly. "My god, I've never felt anything quite like that. You're amazing."

"Better than by yourself?"

"Way better." Therese laughed. "I didn't squeeze your head too hard, did I?"

"No, sweetheart. If anything, you can squeeze harder next time," she whispered in Therese's ear.

"Did you like that?"

"I love it. Your delicious thighs fit perfectly around my head. Somehow, I knew that they would."

Therese groaned and buried her head in Carol's chest. She was quickly becoming aroused again listening to Carol talk about having sex with her.

"Carol," Therese breathed out. "Does it always feel this good?"

"When you care about someone, it does."

"I need something to drink, my mouth has never been this dry."

"Some champagne?"

"Mmmm, yes please."

Carol filled their glasses and Therese watched her, enamored with her beauty. _Her curves._ Therese studied Carol's outline, wanting to remember every hill and valley.

"Enjoying the view?" Carol asked as she turned her head around and smirked.

"So, _so_ much." Therese smiled.

Carol sat next to Therese on the bed and handed her one of the glasses. Therese gulped it down until it was empty and Carol laughed.

"Would you let me do that to you?"

"If you want to, but you're not obligated."

"I don't feel obligated, I want you. Will you tell me what to do?"

"Sure. It looks like I'm the teacher now," Carol said and climbed on top of Therese. "I think you'll be an excellent student."

Therese swiftly rolled them over so that she was on top of Carol and they both laughed. Carol opened her legs and Therese's hips fell between them. She could feel Carol's heat, hot against her.

"You're an eager pupil, aren't you?"

"I am ... you're warm ... and wet."

"That's what you do to me, darling."

Therese took her time kissing a path to Carol's breasts and finally had her mouth on the soft flesh. She circled Carol's nipple with her tongue, enjoying every taste of Carol and finally enveloped the nipple, sucking slowly until it hardened in her mouth. 

"Touch me, please? I want you to feel me before you put your mouth on me."

Therese looked up at Carol and moved her hand down Carol's stomach and over her wet curls. She hesitated and Carol placed her hand over Therese's, pushing it down farther. 

"Put your fingers there," Carol said as she opened herself for Therese.

Therese slid her fingers through Carol's slick folds. She gasped at feeling Carol for the first time. Carol was wetter than Therese thought she would be and her fingers quickly became soaked. She moved her hand up and down, wanting to know what Carol felt like. Therese wanted to explore all of Carol, everywhere that her mouth could reach.

"Darling, that feels wonderful."

Carol gasped when Therese reached her clit and she circled her fingers slowly. Therese kissed down Carol's body, to her lower abdomen. Carol tasted like heaven and Therese could smell Carol's sex, beckoning her for her mouth. She kissed Carol's inner thighs and when she couldn't stand it anymore, she finally looked between Carol's legs. Carol was glistening and Therese used her fingers to open her up. She needed to know what Carol looked like.

"Taste me," Carol said with dark eyes, watching Therese.

Therese licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. She swallowed hard and lowered her mouth onto Carol, kissing her folds tenderly. She flicked her tongue out and swiped it from her entrance up to her clit, desperate to know how Carol tasted.

"Oh my god." Therese groaned. "I love the way you taste."

Therese took her time, licking, sucking and nibbling. It may have been her first time and she didn't know what she was doing, but the only thing she was worried about was knowing what Carol felt like in her mouth. She studied every part of Carol with her tongue, wanting to remember everything. Carol's body was writhing under Therese's mouth.

"Is it okay?" Therese asked.

"Are you kidding? I can barely lay still. You're a natural. Are you sure you've never done this before?" Carol laughed.

"I haven't, I just enjoy the way you taste and feel in my mouth. Carol, you're perfect."

Therese lowered her mouth onto Carol's clit, enveloping it between her lips and she could feel it throbbing. She flicked it with her tongue and Carol's hips jerked.

"Oh fuck, Therese. Baby, stroke it with your tongue."

Therese stroked the nub, softly with her tongue.

"Just like that, baby. Oh ... that's perfect. Don't stop."

Therese kept her tongue moving and she could tell she was doing something right by the way that Carol's hips came off of the bed. Therese put her hands on Carol's behind, stroking the soft flesh and she felt Carol's body go rigid. She looked up to see Carol's orgasm taking over her body. It was the sexiest sight that Therese had ever seen and she was becoming more aroused when she realized that she was the reason for Carol's ecstasy. Nothing that Therese would ever learn in her life would be as important as learning how to pleasure Carol. When she was sure that Carol was finished, she laid down beside her, smiling.

"You're amazing, darling."

"I have a pretty good teacher." She watched as Carol's chest rose and fell fast, still breathing heavily. "Did I do all right?"

"All right? Jesus, that was more than all right. Your mouth is phenomenal."

"I love doing that to you." Therese was blushing.

"Well, I love when you do it. Will you get me something to drink, sweetheart?"

Therese handed Carol her glass of champagne and watched as she finished it. Carol pulled Therese down beside her and held onto her. Therese pulled the sheets over them. All of her anxiety about the night was finally gone and the only thing that she could think about was pleasuring Carol over and over again.

"Could we do that again?" Therese asked and Carol laughed.

"You just don't want to stop, do you? Of course, we can. But give me a minute to breathe. I'm sixteen years older than you, sweetheart. I need a little break."

"I can't help it. I feel like I want to do everything with you."

"We have plenty of time for that."

"I just want to know every way to please you."

"Do you know what pleases me?"

"What?"

"You," Carol said as she slipped her hand in between Therese's legs. "You please me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here?!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	11. You Make Loving Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut ... but you expected that, right? Oh, and some dirty talk.
> 
> Ligeria, you're amazing!

Therese woke up the next morning, surprised that she had gotten any sleep. They had stayed up all night, talking and exploring one another’s bodies. She stretched and went to the bathroom. When she sat down on the toilet, she smiled when she saw bright red lipstick and bruises between her thighs, evidence of their perfect night together. Carol had marked Therese and she was happy to have bruises from Carol’s mouth on her. She shuddered when she thought about it, the way Carol sucked on her thighs and ran her tongue along her inner thigh, higher and higher. She could still smell Carol’s sex every time she inhaled and inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent left behind on her face.

She climbed back in bed and pressed herself against Carol and Carol rolled over and stretched. She was breathtaking; the sheet had pooled at her waist and one of her legs was uncovered. Therese pulled back the sheet to look at Carol’s lithe body. 

“What are you doing?” Carol smiled.

“Uncovering this beautiful body so I can selfishly look at you,” Therese said and leaned down to kiss her softly. “Good morning.”

“Mmm, good morning, angel. You’re glowing. Did you sleep well?” Carol asked as she hooked her arm underneath Therese’s back and held onto her.

“I did. I always sleep well with you.”

“Me too, darling.”

“Your lipstick is on the inside of my thighs.” Therese smiled.

“That’s the best sentence that you’ve ever spoken. I think some of yours is on mine, too.” Carol laughed. “Show me.”

Therese opened her legs, no longer feeling embarrassed or awkward. Those feelings quickly went away after she’d squeezed Carol’s head between her thighs. Carol ran her hand over the marks that she left on Therese and the younger woman’s body naturally responded to Carol’s hands. 

“I like seeing my lipstick between your legs.”

“I like having it there.”

“How do you feel this morning, beautiful?”

“Different … good … sore. I don’t really have words for it. My jaw hurts,” Therese said, causing Carol to laugh.

“I bet it does. I got a lot of use out of it last night,” Carol said seductively.

Therese blushed, thinking about how she’d tried to reach every part of Carol’s body with her mouth and how she’d spent most of the time using her mouth and hands to bring Carol to orgasm multiple times.

“That’s too bad. I was hoping to get some more use out of it tonight.” Carol smirked.

“Oh, you will. Don’t think that that’s going to stop me from doing it all over again. I can deal with the pain if I get to taste you and feel you in my mouth again,” she whispered in Carol’s ear. “Maybe we should just stay in bed all day and skip the museum,” she said as she opened Carol’s legs to feel how wet she was.

“Mmmm, your hands are incredibly skilled.” 

Carol pushed herself harder against Therese’s hand and Therese smiled at how aroused she could make this goddess. Carol started writhing again as Therese moved her fingers around at Carol’s dripping entrance.

“Therese,” Carol said in between laborious breaths, “Fuck me.”

Therese groaned and slid her fingers inside Carol.

“I love it when you tell me what to do to you. It’s sexy.”

“Therese? Will you put your mouth on me … please?” Carol was begging.

“Gladly.” 

Therese positioned her head in between Carol’s legs and watched her fingers continue to move in and out of Carol, amazed at the fact that she was allowed to do this to Carol.

“What are you waiting for, baby?”

“I just can’t help watching what I do to you.”

Carol moaned when Therese finally lowered her mouth onto her mound, rubbing her face side to side to open Carol up and drench her face in Carol’s juices. Her tongue quickly met Carol’s engorged clit and she flicked it softly as she kept moving her fingers in and out. She hovered her mouth over Carol’s cunt and breathed out hot against it.

“Baby, please don’t tease me. Oh … fuck. I need to come.”

Carol was moving her hips in rhythm with Therese’s fingers and the younger woman smiled when she looked up to see Carol, desperate for a release. Her chest and neck were flushed and sweat began to form on her chest.

“I’m sorry, but you’re just so incredibly sexy right now.”

Therese lowered her mouth back onto Carol’s clit and stroked it with her tongue, remembering that’s how Carol liked it. 

“Fuck me faster.”

Therese moaned against Carol’s clit when she heard those words and she moved her fingers faster. She loved the wet sounds that her fingers were making and she was sure that Carol was enjoying it, too. When she looked up at Carol, her eyes met dark ones staring back at her, smiling. Carol weaved her fingers through Therese’s hair and pulled her harder against her. Therese moaned loudly and Carol’s hips came off the bed. When Therese stroked Carol’s clit harder and curled her fingers upward, Carol’s body stilled and Therese felt the rush of liquid in her hand and on her face.

“Therese, you … are so good.”

“Only because I have an excellent teacher.” Therese kissed Carol’s blonde curls and laid down beside her.

“No, sweetheart, you have talent.”

“I’m just a fast learner.”

“No, darling. You’re good. Better than the other two women that I’ve been with.”

“I doubt that.”

“Don’t doubt it,” Carol said and rolled over to drape herself on the younger woman, easily enveloping her with her long, slender legs. “You are and I may have created a monster.”

Therese trailed her fingers, lazily, along Carol’s back, over her ribs and shoulder blades, blissfully happy to be next to Carol. She didn’t want to leave the bed; being naked with Carol was all that mattered to her.

“Carol, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it, darling?”

“Do you know that I’ve had a crush on you since I was fourteen?”

“I know, sweetheart.”

“You do? Was I that obvious?”

Carol laughed. “Only to me.”

“How did you know?”

“Are you kidding? You used any excuse to be around me. Helping me with anything that I was doing.”

“God, I must have annoyed you.”

“No, not at all. You were sweet and helpful. I always liked having you around.”

“I was helpful because I was desperately …” Therese stopped herself before she had the chance to tell Carol that she was in love with her. “I was looking for any reason to be in your presence. Your perfume was maddening to me. It still is, you know?”

“Is it?”

“Mmmhmmm, but the smell of you on my face now is even more intoxicating than your perfume.”

“Do you like it? The way I smell?”

“Absolutely. I’m addicted to it now. I’m not sure that I can live without it.”

“You know, you smell delicious also.”

Therese blushed when she thought about Carol’s head between her legs, making love to her.

“What are you thinking, red cheeks?”

“You … your mouth on me. I like it. I was really nervous, but … not anymore.”

“I told you that you wouldn’t be nervous once I got ahold of you.”

“And you were right.”

“Baby, I’m hungry. Are you?”

“Well, I _did_ just eat.” Therese smirked and Carol playfully pinched the side of her breast. “Oh, you mean food.” Therese feigned surprise. “Yes, I’m hungry.”

“Look over the menu while I use the bathroom. I want waffles, fruit and coffee, lots of coffee. Order for us, darling,” Carol said and kissed Therese. “Get some fruit for yourself, too.” Carol winked.

“But I only want waffles.”

“Eat the fruit for me, darling.”

“Why?” Therese looked confused.

“It’ll make you sweeter than you already are.” Carol smirked.

“Really?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

After they ate and showered, Therese told her that she wanted to take her to The Andy Warhol Museum since she had never been. Therese had been to it many times. It was one of her favorite places and she couldn’t wait to take Carol. The museum was seven floors of Warhol’s work along with different exhibitions and other things documenting his life. Of all his work, Therese loved his paintings the most and wanted to show them to Carol since she had a newly discovered love of painting.

“How have you never been here? It’s Pittsburgh’s love letter to one of its most famous sons.”

“I don’t know. I’ve always wanted to come here, though. Although, today, I may be somewhat distracted.”

Carol kissed Therese on the cheek and Therese loved that they didn’t have to hide. She was free to kiss Carol or hold her hand if she wanted to. There weren’t any eyes on them, especially in the Warhol museum. 

“How many times have you been here?”

“Umm, this will be the tenth time.”

“Wow, you must know your way around this place.”

“I love this place. His art is calming to me.”

They walked around the museum and Therese showed Carol her favorite pieces, but Carol couldn’t keep her hands off of Therese. It was obvious that she was more interested in looking at the green eyed brunette than the art. When Carol came up behind her and slid her hands underneath Therese’s shirt, the younger woman looked to see if anyone was around.

“You’re going to get us kicked out if you don’t stop,” she whispered.

“I can’t help it. Bringing you to Pittsburgh to do anything else but fuck was probably a stupid idea on my part,” she whispered in Therese’s ear and Therese couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her mouth. 

Therese felt Carol’s hands sliding higher up her torso and then underneath her bra. She didn’t want her to stop, but she didn’t want to get caught. Therese was overcome with lust and almost regretted that they left the hotel room at all. Carol rolled Therese’s nipples in her fingers and Therese pushed her behind against Carol.

“Tell me that your pussy’s wet, baby,” Carol whispered in her ear.

“Oh god,” Therese breathed out. “It is.”

“I want to feel how wet you are.”

“We’re going to get caught if you keep this up, Carol.”

“Not if we go to the bathroom. Come on.”

Carol grabbed her hand and went to the bathroom nearby. She checked that it was empty before pulling Therese into one of the stalls. Therese couldn’t stop her heavy breathing when Carol pushed her against the wall and kissed her softly. Her hands roamed over Therese’s body and settled once again on Therese’s breasts.

“Touch me, Carol.”

Carol moved her hands and pulled back to look at Therese. She whimpered at the loss of contact from Carol and watched her sit down, patting her lap for Therese to straddle her. It suddenly hit Therese that Carol had planned this all along. She wanted Therese to wear a skirt, saying that it made her ass look cute, but Therese was now realizing that it was easier for Carol to fuck her with a skirt on. Therese gave her a devilish grin and straddled Carol’s legs.

“My ass looks cute in this skirt, huh?” she asked sarcastically.

“It does, darling.” Carol trailed her hands along Therese’s thighs and to her behind, slightly squeezing. “You have the cutest ass that I’ve ever seen.”

“So, you had no ulterior motives for me wearing a skirt?”

“Mmmm, maybe I did. Is that a problem?” she asked as she rubbed Therese’s clit over her underwear.

Therese drew in a quick breath at the contact. “No, not at all. But you’re so naughty.”

“Do you like how naughty I am?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

Carol pushed Therese’s shirt and bra up over her breasts and sucked in one of the nipples, pulling Therese’s breast with the suction from her mouth. Her free hand fondled Therese’s other breast and Therese was in ecstasy. Carol’s mouth on her, Carol’s hand on her breast and Carol’s other hand pulling the fabric of her underwear to the side to move her hand along the length of her soaked cunt.

“You’re so fucking wet.”

Therese moaned and started to move her hips, aroused at the way that Carol spoke. It was erotic and sexy, Carol’s dirty talk and she wanted to hear more of it.

“Keep talking.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes. I love it.”

“Do you know what I love?”

“Hmmm.” Therese closed her eyes and rocked her hips.

“The way you taste. The way you feel against me.” Carol sucked in the other nipple, tugging it with her teeth. “The way you come in my mouth.”

“Oh, fuck. Carol.” 

Therese could feel herself gushing the more Carol spoke and circled her clit.

“I love the way you squeeze my head with your thighs when you come. I love it when your clit throbs hard against my tongue and how swollen your pussy gets the longer that I lick you.”

Therese moaned and her body trembled as her orgasm shook her body. She rested her head on Carol’s shoulder and moved her hands underneath Carol’s shirt, holding onto her as she came down. Therese was in love with Carol’s dirty mouth. No one ever spoke to her that way and she surprised herself with how arousing it was to her. 

“So, you like the dirty talk, huh?” Carol asked as she kissed her neck and continued to slowly rub Therese’s cunt.

“Mmmm, I do. I didn’t know that I liked it until I heard it come from you. So … you planned on fucking me in a public place?”

“Well, I didn’t exactly plan it, but I thought that if the mood struck me and you were wearing a skirt, it would be easier. Aren’t you glad that you wore this skirt?”

“I am. This is a weekend full of firsts for me.”

“I’m glad that we came to Pittsburgh. We could never have this much fun at home.”

“You’re right. I’m glad that you did this for me, Carol. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, darling. It’s my pleasure,” Carol said and kissed her softly. “We should probably get out of this bathroom before we get caught.”

Carol helped Therese adjust her clothing and when she removed her hand, Therese was in awe watching her lick her fingers clean. They went to look at more of the paintings and Therese noticed that Carol was able to focus more on the art after their bathroom tryst. Therese showed her all of her favorites and she could see that Carol loved them. It was important to Therese to take Carol to one of her favorite places in the city. More than anything, she wanted Carol to love the same things that she did.

“This really is an incredible museum.”

“I knew that you would think so. Do you love his paintings?”

“I do, probably more than any of his work. I mean, the sculptures are beautiful, but these paintings in person are amazing.”

“I thought that since you’ve recently taken up painting that you’d enjoy this.”

“I _do_ enjoy it, sweetheart.” She kissed Therese’s cheek. “And now you have a fond memory of that bathroom,” she said and Therese blushed. “I hope that I can always make you blush like that. It’s cute.”

When they left the museum, they decided to stop at a restaurant nearby and eat dinner before going back to the hotel.

“I hope that you can control yourself in here.” Therese raised her eyebrows.

Carol threw her head back and laughed. “Oh darling, I think I can manage to keep my hands to myself until we get back.”

Dinner was just the right amount of agony for Therese. Carol ate her food seductively while Therese watched and was glad that they were in a booth. Every now and then, Carol’s foot would wander just a little higher than socially acceptable and Therese would swat it away as she laughed to herself. By the time that the check came, Carol had Therese so aroused that she pushed her up against the wall as soon as they got back to the room, not caring that the boxes of food that they were carrying fell to the floor.

“Calm down, darling. We have all night.”

“But I haven’t had you in my mouth since this morning and I need to taste you again.”

“Now I _know_ that I’ve created a monster. Come on, darling, I had them leave more champagne for us and some other things.”

Therese opened the bowls and found fruit in one and whipped cream in the other.

“What do you have planned?” Therese asked with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are on fire.


	12. Can't Go Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut. 
> 
> Ligeria, all the love!

Before Carol had a chance to answer, her phone rang and she looked down to see who it was. Therese could see her demeanor change. She watched as Carol was deciding whether or not to answer.

“Oh, I should probably take this. I’ll be right back, darling.” She kissed Therese on the cheek. “Don’t start without me,” she said and walked out to the hallway.

Therese became fidgety, biting at her lips and rubbing the back of her neck. She could feel her palms starting to sweat and she wanted to run away, but she wasn’t sure why. She didn’t know who was on the phone and the anticipation was killing her. Therese picked up her suitcase and looked for a t-shirt and some shorts to change in to. If she kept her brain occupied, it helped alleviate her nervousness. She decided to lay down on the bed and watch tv, hoping that mindless television would help. It didn’t and she couldn’t stay still. It felt like hours before the door opened up again and Carol came into the room.

“Are you all right, darling?”

“I think so.” Therese was lying – she was was far from all right.

“Why are you changed and in the bed?”

“I don’t know.” Therese was fidgeting with her fingers, feeling uneasy. She looked down at her hands. “I thought maybe we’d have to leave or something. You seemed to change once you looked at who was calling.”

“Oh, that? That was just Abby. She wanted to see if I was okay. Truthfully, I think she was just trying to interrupt us.”

“Does she know that you’re with me?”

“She does. But that doesn’t matter.” Carol sat down on the bed next to her. “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart,” she said as she rubbed Therese’s stomach. “Look at me, darling.” Therese looked up into Carol’s gray eyes. “It’s okay. Besides, I haven’t told you what I have planned yet.”

"Are you sure that we don't have to leave? I mean, can you trust Abby not to say anything? You said that she was angry with you for the break up. She's obviously still in love with you."

"Abby won't say anything, sweetheart."

Therese didn't believe it. She knew that Abby had to be jealous of her. It hadn't been that long since their break up and if Abby was still in love with Carol, Therese was sure that she'd do anything to get her back. She felt uneasy about the situation, being there with Carol and Abby knew. Abby had to have known what they were doing and Therese began to wonder if she should just run and end it then. Abby wasn't the only thing in the back of her mind, Rindy and Harge were there, too. Rindy could find out and hate Carol because of her and she didn't want that. Therese wasn't as bothered about Rindy hating her, but she didn't want to be the reason that Rindy hated Carol. She replayed the last few weeks in her mind, trying to think of any way that either of them weren't careful in case they were caught.

"Darling, are you all right? You look sick."

Therese had been pulled from her thoughts. She felt nauseous about the whole thing.

"There's just a lot going through my mind right now. What if Abby says something or what if Harge says something to Rindy? I just couldn't live with myself if Rindy hated you because of me. We should be more careful." Therese looked down at her hands and Carol took one of her hands.

"Baby, I can't pretend that none of that won’t happen. All I know is that I want to be here with you. I can't keep myself from wanting you more and more every day. But if you're uncomfortable with this, we can stop. I don't _want_ to, but I will if that's what you want."

Therese knew that's not what she wanted. She wanted Carol, regardless of the consequences. 

"No, I want to be with you. I just can't stop these thoughts, that's all."

"I know something that will stop your thoughts." Carol smirked.

Therese looked down at her hand in Carol's and couldn't stop the thoughts as much as she wanted to.

"Sweetheart, we can end this now if you want. As much as I would hate to, we can. I know that this isn't an easy situation to put you in and I've already put you through a lot. I'm sorry for that. I'd understand if you don't want to do this anymore and I wouldn't blame you." Carol swallowed hard. "Do you want to go back home?"

"No, I just want to be with you."

"Well, darling. What are you waiting for?" Carol gave her a warm smile and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Therese didn't know what it would be like once they got back home, but she decided that she was going to put those thoughts out of her head and enjoy the rest of her weekend with Carol. She brought her hand up to the back of Carol's head, weaving her fingers through her blonde curls and deepening their kiss.

"Did you come back to me, baby?" Carol asked softly.

“Yes.” Therese smiled and tucked the blonde hair behind Carol’s ears. “Why don't you tell me what you had planned."

"Well, you have far too many clothes on for what I had planned.”

"Is that so?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Are you trying to get me naked?" Therese asked as she felt a rush of adrenaline.

"God, yes," Carol said with a wink. "I don't know why you even put on any clothes to begin with."

"Would you like me to take them off?"

"Not unless you want whipped cream on your clothes.”

Therese reached for the hem of her shirt and Carol quickly stopped her.

“Let me, darling. Please?”

“Do you like to take off my clothes?”

Carol grinned at her and nodded slowly as she removed Therese’s shirt. When she pulled for the waistband of Therese’s shorts, the younger woman’s hips came off the bed as Carol pulled them down her legs.

“I love it when your hips come off the bed because of me.”

“Are you going to take off your clothes?”

Carol stood up to remove her shirt and Therese felt her pulse quicken as she watched Carol undress, wearing the red bra and underwear, the same set that she’d had on the day that Therese walked in on her changing. Therese felt all the breath escaping her lungs as Carol climbed on top of her, straddling her hips.

“After the day that I walked in on you changing and you were wearing this …” Therese hooked her fingers inside the red lace underwear. “I couldn’t stop seeing you in it every time I closed my eyes. This color is perfect on you. When I went home that night … well, let’s just say that … I thought about it a lot.”

“Miss Belivet, did you touch yourself, thinking about me?”

Therese’s stomach dropped and her face turned red.

“I did,” she said softly.

“Do you touch yourself a lot while thinking about me?”

Therese felt her heart race as it thumped loudly in her ears. She nodded slowly, unable to look Carol in her eyes.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, you know?” Carol unhooked her bra as Therese watched. “Why don’t you show me?”

“Show you what?”

“How you touch yourself.”

“Really?” Therese’s eyes went wide and Carol nodded. “Was this part of your plan?”

“No, but I’m being spontaneous.” Carol moved herself in between Therese’s legs and lightly ran her fingers over Therese’s wet center. “I’d like to see how you pleasure yourself, what you like. So that I know to pleasure you.”

“But you already know how to do that.”

“If you don’t want to, baby, you don’t have to.”

Therese took a deep breath and thought about it. She had become increasingly comfortable with Carol over the last twenty four hours and had done a lot of things that she never had in her life. Therese was tired of holding back sexually and _did_ want to do everything with Carol.

She moved Carol’s hand out of the way and replaced it with her own. Therese opened her legs wider for the sole purpose of arousing the beautiful woman in front of her and she could see that it worked when Carol’s eyes went wide as she anxiously watched her. Carol bit her bottom lip and Therese could see the flush grow over her chest. 

“See something _you_ like?” Therese suddenly felt bold as she repeated the same question that Carol had once asked her.

“I do, darling,” Carol said as she trailed her red fingernails up Therese’s thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake and causing the younger woman’s legs to tremble. “Do you like touching yourself for me?”

Therese smiled. “When it comes down to it, I’m _always_ touching myself for you.”

Therese moved her fingers to her entrance, knowing how wet she was and she wanted Carol to hear it. Therese loved the sounds that she was making and Carol watched her hand as it moved faster, making her wetter than she had been. She softly placed her hand over Therese’s and smiled.

“I want to feel what you do to yourself. Do you mind?”

“Of course I don’t mind. Looking at you while I touch myself is better than having to imagine it.”

“Tell me what you’d think about.”

“Your mouth on me. Your hands on me.” Therese was breathing heavily, telling Carol her secrets. “Touching you. Putting my mouth on you. Do you know that the first orgasm that I ever had was in your guest room? I was thinking about you.”

“Really?”

“Mmmhmmm. I think I was fifteen. Laila slept in Rindy’s room … and …” Therese swallowed hard. “We had been swimming in the pool that day and … you were in that red bikini that drove me crazy. Watching you all day … was maddening. I wanted to be Harge as he put his hands on you. I wanted to touch you so badly. I didn’t quite know what was happening between my legs.” Therese licked her lips, trying to wet them when her mouth was becoming increasingly dry. “When I finally laid down to go to sleep, I needed a release from the incessant throbbing between my legs.” Therese moved her hand faster, recalling the memory of her first orgasm. “So … I slipped my hand into my underwear … and just started rubbing. It felt good and I couldn’t get that image of you out of my head, your curves, your breasts, your _ass_ , your perfect skin. I knew that I was doing something right because when I came, it was intense. I’d never felt anything like it and from that point on … it was always you that I’d think about when my hands would wander.”

Therese’s hand was moving fast when her hips came off the bed. Carol never moved her hand, keeping it on top of Therese’s. 

“Finish me,” she said as she moved her hand away for Carol. 

Carol dove into Therese, latching onto her engorged clit and Therese came hard, collapsing onto the bed. 

“So, you’re telling me that I’ve been giving you orgasms for years?” Carol asked as she crawled up the bed and hovered over Therese.

Therese tried to calm her breathing and smiled wickedly at Carol. “Yes, you have. For a long time. And I wouldn’t want it any other way.” She pulled Carol down on top of her and kissed her. Therese enjoyed the way that Carol felt on top of her, her soft skin, her breasts pressed against her own. She wanted to tell her that she was in love with her, but she was sure that Carol already knew and was scared of facing rejection. _Would she feel the same way? She said that she has feelings for me, but how strong are they?_

“Thank you for letting me watch, darling. That was beautiful.” Carol kissed Therese’s neck and across her collarbone.

“If you didn’t have that planned, what was in your plans? Licking whipped cream off of me?”

“I guess I was pretty obvious, huh?”

“A little, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to do it.” Therese grinned. “Why do you still have these underwear on?” Therese moved her hand to Carol’s behind, groping.

“Why don’t you take them off of me?”

Therese rolled them over and pulled Carol’s underwear down her legs, leaving a trail of soft kisses as she did. She straddled Carol and grabbed the bowl of whipped cream from the table. She spooned some of it onto Carol’s nipples and smiled. Therese brought her mouth down and slowly sucked the whipped cream off of one of Carol’s nipples. When Carol moaned, Therese moved her mouth to the other nipple, sucking it in hard.

“You know, I don’t need the whipped cream as a reason to suck on your breasts,” she whispered in Carol’s ear. “I would gladly do it anytime you want.”

“Mmmm, I thought it might be fun.”

“It is. Would you like me to lick you somewhere else?”

Carol moaned. “Please.”

Therese kissed Carol, hungrily, moving her tongue against Carol’s in a heated kiss. She moved down Carol’s body, wanting to taste her again. Therese felt that it had been way too long since she’d had her head between Carol’s legs. She hovered her mouth over Carol’s center and inhaled deeply.

“God, you smell amazing.”

Therese lowered her mouth onto Carol, slowly making love to the woman that she was madly in love with. Her tongue moved up and down Carol, licking, sucking and nibbling, moving her face through Carol’s essence. When Carol came, Therese didn’t stop, continuing her ministrations until Carol came again in her mouth. Therese was eager to give Carol as many orgasms as she wanted. She loved making her come, feeling Carol’s wetness on her face and in her mouth. Carol stopped her after the third orgasm and pulled her mouth away.

“Fuck.” Carol was breathing heavily, trembling and sweating. “Therese … Jesus … does your mouth ever quit?!”

Therese rolled off of Carol and rested her head next to Carol’s hips. She was sweating and pulled the top sheet up to wipe off her face, neck and chest. She was covered in sweat and Carol’s essence.

“I hope it doesn’t.” Therese laughed. “My mouth is going to be sore in the morning.” 

She crawled up the bed to lay next to Carol. The bed, the room, her face all smelled like sex and she smiled in complete bliss. 

“What are you thinking with that grin on your face?”

“It smells like sex in here. You and I mixed together … I like it.”

“So do I, darling.”

They stayed up late again, arms and legs entangled in one another. They laughed, talked, made out like high schoolers and fell asleep holding onto one another.

* * *

Therese woke up before Carol and quickly dressed. She left and went to her favorite record store in the city. While she was there the week before, she had bought some records for Carol and had them keep them there for her. She picked up the records and stopped by Primanti Brothers to get food for them on the way back to the hotel. When she got back, Carol was still asleep, but woke up when she heard Therese enter the room.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Therese said and sat down next to Carol, kissing her softly.

“Where did you go?”

“I had to pick up something and I went to Primanti’s.”

“Mmmm, Primanti’s.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Starved.”

Therese handed Carol the food and Carol looked at the gift bag inquisitively.

“What’s in the bag?”

“It’s for you.” Therese smiled and handed it to her. 

“For me? You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know, but I saw them the other day and really wanted to get them for you.”

Carol sat up and pulled the records out of the bag.

“Oh my god, Sleater-Kinney. Are these new?”

“Well, the live album is and the other one is two years old, so it’s fairly new.”

“I didn’t even know they had new albums. You remembered?”

“How could I forget? My love for them comes from you. You listened to them all the time. I know you have all of their other records and I wasn’t sure if you had these.”

“Thank you, darling. But you didn’t have to do this for me.”

“I know, but I wanted to.”

“You’re sweet. I love them. Thank you.”

Therese suggested that they go to Kennywood, an amusement park right outside of Pittsburgh, before going home. Carol was excited to go, telling Therese that she hadn’t been in years and couldn’t wait to ride the rollercoasters. They spent the rest of the day riding Phantom’s Revenge, Therese’s favorite coaster, the Thunderbolt and when they rode the Raging Rapids, they both got soaked under the waterfall and laughed at the irony that they were both soaking wet. They rode some other favorites throughout the day and ate fries from the Potato Patch. Therese felt like it was the perfect day with Carol, no one knowing them, free to hold hands and give an occasional peck on the cheek. She wished that every day with Carol would be like this, but knew that it couldn’t be this way once they got home. They stayed much later than they had planned.

“God, I don’t want to go home,” Carol said as she took Therese’s hand in her own, walking out of the park. “I had the best weekend ever. I wish that it could be this way all the time.” 

“Me, too. Thank you for this. For all of it.”

“I’m happy to do it for you, sweetheart.”

“We could do it again sometime.”

“I’d love to.”

When they got to the car, Carol pulled Therese in for a searing kiss.

“Therese, when you get back, would you stay with me tonight?”

“Of course.”

Therese couldn’t imagine spending another night without Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, if you can. I'd love to hear from you. :-)


	13. Over My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I've been suffering from a case of writer's block. But, I'm back.
> 
> Many, many thanks to Ligeria!

Therese woke up Monday morning feeling Carol’s hand on her stomach, holding her tightly against her naked body. It was futile at this point to wear clothes because they knew that they would end up naked anyway. Carol pressed featherlight kisses against Therese’s back, along her shoulder blades and up to her neck. She pushed her backside into Carol, wanting to feel more of her.

“Mmm, Carol.”

“Good morning, angel. Were you able to get any sleep?”

“A little.”

“I’m sorry that I kept you up, sweet girl.”

“I’m not. I’d rather lose sleep and stay up with you.”

“Mmmm, baby I feel the same way,” Carol said as she continued to press kisses on Therese’s back.

“Ugh, I wish we could stay in bed all day.”

“Me too,” Carol said as she moved on top of Therese, rolling her over and Therese’s legs fell open for the beautiful woman on top of her. 

Therese brought her hands up to tuck the blonde curls behind Carol’s ears and smiled warmly at seeing her for the first time that morning.

“You’re beautiful, Carol. Your hair is a perfect blonde mess.”

“That’s your fault, darling.”

Therese groaned and pulled Carol down by the back of her neck for a searing kiss. She could feel her arousal deepen when Carol moved her tongue inside her mouth, thinking about how that mouth could unravel her. Her hips moved against Carol as she sought out any sort of friction to relieve the throbbing between her legs.

“Pretty girl, you’re becoming impatient.”

“That’s _your_ fault.”

Carol softly kissed Therese’s neck as she slipped a hand in between the younger woman’s legs, running her fingers through slick folds.

“Is this my fault, too?”

“Yes,” Therese breathed out. Her breathing became erratic as Carol slid a finger inside of her dripping entrance and circled her clit with her thumb. “Aaahh … fuck.”

“Does that feel good, baby?”

“Oh god, yes.”

Therese wrapped her arms around Carol, holding onto her as their bodies built up a perfect rhythm. Therese was in heaven with Carol on top of her, feeling her warm skin starting to sweat, her mouth kissing her neck, Carol’s curls brushing against her face and her hand expertly fucking her. The smell of Carol filled her nostrils and it was enough to bring Therese to orgasm. She dug her nails into Carol’s back. But instead of Carol stopping, she moved down Therese’s body and enveloped Therese’s clit with her mouth. She gently stroked the sensitive nub and Therese almost couldn’t stand it. Her hips jerked up into Carol and she moaned loudly.

“Is it too much, baby? Do you want me to stop?”

“No, don’t stop.”

The combination of pain and pleasure was odd and she didn’t want it to end. Carol continued to use her mouth to give Therese another mind blowing orgasm. She crawled back up Therese’s body, kissing her softly the entire way and when she reached her mouth, Therese kissed her hard.

“Now, that’s a way to wake up.”

“I love it when I wake up and realize that you’re in my bed. Sleeping next to you is … the best feeling.” Carol ran her thumb along Therese’s chin and across her jawline. “I think it’s safe to say that I’m becoming addicted to you.”

“I’ve always been addicted to you.”

“I know, darling.”

Carol rolled out of bed to shower and get ready for work. Therese contemplated showering with Carol, but she didn’t want to make her later than she assumed she already was. She stayed in the bed, reveling in the scent of the both of them mixed together. It was the perfect scent to Therese. Without realizing how exhausted she still was, Therese fell back asleep and woke up when she heard the door to the master bathroom open.

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

“Hello, gorgeous.”

“God, you look so comfortable. I wish I could climb back in there with you.”

“I wish you could, too.”

Therese turned on the tv while Carol got ready, but she was more interested in watching Carol. Therese grabbed her camera from the nightstand and snapped a few pictures of Carol. She cursed her camera when it messed up on her. It was old and she was in desperate need of a new one. She had planned to buy one with the money that she ended up spending on her weekend with Carol. Therese knew that she would have to wait until the next exhibit for more of her pictures to sell in order to buy a new one. Her aunt had given her the camera before she passed away and she treasured it because her aunt had been more of a mother to her than own mother. Therese got a lot of use out of it, but it was on its last leg and she wanted a new one.

“Shit!” Therese cursed under her breath. She knew that none of those picture would turn out.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. This camera’s old and doesn’t always work. I’ve had it fixed many times, but I need to get a new one. If I can sell some more pictures, I’ll get a new one.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m sure you can sell some more. You’re pictures are exquisite.”

Therese blushed at that comment. It meant everything to her that Carol loved her work.

“Oh, it’s okay. I’ll get a new one soon.”

“All right, baby. I have to get to work before Abby calls and cusses me out for being later than I already am.” Carol put on her signature red lipstick and kissed Therese. “I don’t know what you have planned for today, but you can stay here as long as you want and make yourself at home. Be sure to lock up whenever you leave, darling.”

When Carol left, Therese wandered around Carol’s bedroom. Curiosity had gotten the better of her as she looked through Carol’s things. She went into the closet, running her hands over the clothes that were hanging. Her clothes felt expensive and Therese was envious, wishing that she could afford what Carol could. She suddenly felt unworthy of the woman that she was spending her time with. Therese knew that she could never give Carol anything spectacular, but she also knew that that’s not why Carol wanted to be with her. 

When she opened one of the drawers in the closet, her heart started racing when she found Carol’s underwear. She picked up a pair of black lacy underwear and held them up. When she imagined Carol in them, she closed her eyes and brought them to her nose, inhaling deeply. They smelled like the detergent that Carol always used. Therese knew that scent all too well from being there as a teenager and Carol washing her clothes. Her body was pulsating as she slipped back into her teenage mind, feeling like she was doing something wrong by touching Carol’s underwear. She placed them back into the drawer and when she closed it, she saw a note on the drawer below.

> Open me, Therese. XO

_Did she know that I would be in here?_

When she opened the drawer, there was a package inside with her name on it and a card attached.

> Darling,  
>  I knew that you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself from wandering through my things. I don’t mind. I hope you’ve found something that you’ve enjoyed. I hope that you’ve seen my underwear drawer and that you’re mind is racing right now. I’d love to model my lingerie for you sometime. I bought this gift for you to wear for me. Please wear it for me, baby. I can’t wait to see what it looks like on you.
> 
> Yours,  
>  Carol

Her mind went crazy thinking about what could be in the box. She assumed that it would be lingerie. She pulled the box from the drawer and took it to the bed. The wrapping was beautiful and she was almost afraid to ruin it. When she took the wrapping paper off, it was a plain white box. She started to breathe heavily when she thought of what could be in the box. When she went to remove the lid, her phone rang and it scared her, causing her to jump.

“Hello?”

“Hey girl.”

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Are you okay? You sound like you’re out of breath. Oh shit, did I interrupt something?”

“No, no. I’m fine. What’s up?”

“I haven’t heard anything from you about your weekend. I was just curious how it went.”

Therese told her all about her weekend with Carol in Pittsburgh. Harper asked her details about the sex and Therese couldn’t stop herself when she told her everything with a dopey smile on her face. She told Harper that she had to go and that she would see her the next day. When she ended the call, her hands trembled she reached for the lid. Delicately, she pulled it from the box and unwrapped the tissue paper. The breath escaped her lungs and she felt lightheaded when she saw what was inside. There was another note attached from Carol.

> Don’t be scared, baby. I want you to wear this for ME. Please?

She picked it up and stared at it. It was a blue rubber dildo strapped into a leather harness. Her palms started to sweat and she ran her fingers over it. Never having seen one, she wanted to know what it felt like. Therese had assumed that all dildos were huge, but this one wasn’t. She knew that Carol wouldn’t be able to use it on her, she was barely able to stand one of Carol’s fingers, but her mind still wondered to what it would be like for Carol to use it on her. Carol wanted _her_ to wear it and she wanted to. Therese stood up and stepped into the harness. She brought it up to her hips and buckled it. It felt strange to have a fake dick attached to her, so she ran her hands over it. It aroused her to think about wearing it for Carol, fucking Carol with it. Therese went to the mirror to look at herself. She blushed when she thought about how silly she looked.

Therese decided to take a shower and go home to check on her grandmother. She did some chores around the house and then went to the store to pick up something to fix for Carol for dinner. She went back to Carol’s and unlocked the door with the hidden spare key. Therese had an hour before she knew that Carol would be home, so she decided to fix dinner to have it ready when she came home. Therese started to pace when it got closer to the time for Carol to get home. When she heard the door unlock, she took a deep breath and smiled.

“Therese? Are you here?”

“I’m in the kitchen.”

She heard the distinct sound of Carol’s heels hitting the tile. The sound made her shudder. Carol was sexy in heels, making her taller and her calves look incredible. 

“Hello darling. This is a nice surprise. Did you fix dinner?”

“I did. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll fix you a plate.”

“Not until I get a kiss.”

Carol walked over to her and kissed her softly. She sat down at the table and waited for Therese to bring her a plate, telling her about her day. Therese fixed their plates and poured some wine for them.

“How was your day, sweetheart?” Carol asked with a sly smile on her face.

“It was good. I showered after you left and did some homework. Then I went home and to the store. I watched a movie on Netflix that I’ve been meaning to watch.”

“I see.” Carol nodded. “This dinner is delicious. You’re quite the cook.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you think that you can stay with me tonight?”

“I’d love to.”

“Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you.” Carol went to the door to retrieve a package that she left by her purse. “Here, darling.”

“What is this for?”

“Because I wanted to get it for you. Open it, sweetheart.”

Therese opened the package to find a brand new camera. 

"Carol, you didn't have to do this. I can't possibly accept this."

"Nonsense. I wanted to get it for you. I don't want you spending anymore money on me. I want you to save your money."

"Well, I bought you the records because I wanted to."

"Yes, but I know you bought that suit and that lingerie and I know it was expensive. Keep your money, darling. Save it for when you open your own business."

"I can pay you back for this camera."

"I won't let you and that's that."

"Thank you, Carol, but you really didn't have to do this."

"I know, baby. I wanted to ... so tell me, what else did you do today?" Carol asked with a smirk.

_She knows damn well that I found it._

"Well, I _did_ find something interesting today."

"Is that so? And what would that be, darling?" Carol asked seductively.

"I think you know."

"Ah, so I was right. You _were_ looking through my things."

"Mmmhmm."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you think? Would you like to wear it for me?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that these two were going to slow down?! I guess they can't!


	14. Tangled Up In Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey there. I think I'm back and (hopefully) over this damn writer's block. This one has some smut, but you were already expecting that, weren't you?
> 
> Many thanks to Ligeria!

"Are you sure, sweetheart? I don't want you to feel obligated."

"No, I'm sure." Therese blushed. "I'm not sure that I'll know exactly what to do."

"That's all right. I'll help you." Carol winked, causing Therese to blush.

Therese could feel her heart start to race as she thought about what she was about to do. She never fathomed that an entire world of firsts was going to happen in such a short period of time, but she was tired of holding back and she really did want to try everything with Carol. Everything that had happened in the last three days had happened so fast and she enjoyed it. She liked exploring with Carol and learning every way to pleasure her which in turn, pleasured Therese. It was shocking to her how bold she didn't know that she was. 

She left Carol to finish her dinner and told her that she would meet her upstairs. Therese could barely contain her excitement when she ran up the stairs and to the bedroom. She grabbed the strap on and went to the master bathroom. Her mind was racing as she undressed and buckled herself in. When she heard Carol enter the bedroom, she peaked out of the doorway to see what she was doing.

"You better be undressing."

"I am, darling. I'm just playing some music."

She watched as Carol undressed and sat down on the bed.

"Are you ready?" Therese could feel herself blushing.

"More than ready."

Therese opened the door and stood behind it, scared to see what Carol's reaction would be. She clenched her fists and took a deep, calming breath. When she stepped out from behind the door, Carol's eyes went wide and she was grinning. 

"Fuck ... come over here."

Therese slowly made her way to the bed and stood in front of Carol. She could feel her arousal making her wetter when she saw how excited Carol was. Carol looked into Therese's eyes with a smile. She grabbed ahold of the cock and pushed it into Therese as she rubbed lube over it. The younger woman could feel the base of it hitting her clit. 

"Do you know why I want you to fuck me like this?"

Therese shook her head.

"Over the last few years, when I'd have sex with Harge, which was rare ... I'd be thinking about you." Carol eyes darkened as she continued. "I'd be imagining you on top of me, fucking me, kissing me, pressing against me. I'd imagine what your skin felt like against mine ... what your breasts felt like pressed against mine. Just thinking about that ... used to get me so _fucking_ wet," Carol said seductively and continued to press the cock into Therese. "Since then, I've wanted it to be _you_ fucking me this way and no one else."

Therese's head was dizzy with lust. It was still shocking to her to hear Carol tell her how much she desired her. She had wanted to be with Carol for so long that it still felt like she was dreaming, that she would wake up any minute and be pulled from her reverie. Therese began to wonder how long Carol had been having these thoughts and she wanted to ask, but her body was taking over. All that she could think about in that moment was fucking Carol. 

Therese groaned and pushed Carol back onto the bed while grabbing the back of her neck and kissing her passionately. Her tongue moved dominantly into the older woman's mouth and they were both struggling for dominance as they kissed each other. Their hands moved over each other's bodies, grabbing, caressing, pulling at each other. Carol spread her legs and reached down between them to grab ahold of the cock and help Therese guide it to her entrance. 

“Push it inside of me, darling.”

Therese moved her hips slowly towards Carol, sliding the rubber cock inside of her and Carol moaned, sending a jolt through Therese. She hesitated, not sure exactly how to move for Carol.

“Carol … I don’t know how you … want me to fuck you. Tell me what to do.”

Carol smiled at her. “Pull out slightly and then back in. Okay?”

Therese did what Carol told her and the older woman moaned again. Listening to Carol’s moaning was making Therese dizzy. She loved hearing it, especially when she was the reason for it. 

“Is that okay?”

“It’s perfect, baby. Just like that, okay?”

Therese nodded.

“Not too fast unless I tell you, all right?”

“All right.”

“It’s going to feel strange because you can’t feel it, but I’ll tell you if something’s wrong.”

“Okay.”

“Now, sweetheart, make my fantasy a reality … fuck me, Therese.”

“You always know what to say to me, don’t you?” she whispered in Carol’s ear. “I like it when you talk dirty.” Therese pulled out and pushed back inside of Carol, fucking her slowly.

“I know you do, baby. Our visit to the museum bathroom was evidence of how much you enjoyed it.”

Carol moved an arm to Therese’s back, pulling her down on top of her and her other hand moved to Therese’s behind, caressing softly. Therese moved her arms underneath Carol’s back to hold on to her as she continued to move languidly in and out of Carol. She kissed Carol’s neck and smiled as Carol moaned. 

“Faster, baby.”

Therese moved faster and could feel the base of the cock hitting her clit as she pushed and Carol’s hips rocked into Therese’s. She knew she was getting wetter and was sure that she was working her way towards an orgasm. She brought a hand down between their sweating bodies to rub Carol’s clit so that they could come together. Carol’s breathing became erratic and her moaning was getting louder.

“Carol,” Therese said as she struggled to breathe. “Tell me you’re close.”

“I am, baby … don’t stop.”

Therese could feel it, the moment that they both exploded. Carol dug her nails into Therese and her hips stilled. Therese was depleted and collapsed on top of Carol. The older woman lightly ran a hand over Therese’s back while her other one tangled in Therese’s hair. Therese tried to roll off of Carol, but the older woman held her down.

“Not yet. I love feeling you on top of me.”

Therese propped herself up on her forearms to look at Carol.

“Well … was it better than your fantasy?” Therese smirked.

“Much better,” Carol said seductively.

Therese slowly pulled the cock out of Carol and rolled over onto her back.

“So, what do you think, darling? Did you like it?”

“I loved it. I didn’t realize that it would give _me_ an orgasm.”

Carol threw her head back and laughed. “I’m glad that you enjoyed it. I thought you’d like it.”

* * *

Tuesday was agony for Therese. Her classes helped distract her mind, but she could only think about Carol. She called her that night just to hear her voice and ask her about her day. Wednesday wasn’t any better, but she had an appointment with her advisor to talk about her classes for her last quarter. She found out that her classes would be on Thursdays and Fridays. Therese hated the thought of having classes on Friday because the drive home would be worse. The stretch of highway on 376 that she had to take to get home was sure to be backed up with traffic and she was sure that it would take longer than her usual hour to get home. Therese used to enjoy the alone time that driving back and forth to school and home had once offered her, but now she hated the thought of being away from Carol for that much longer. Therese loved being inside her own head during the drive. She didn’t have to explain anything to anyone or tell someone the reason why she wasn’t dating a “nice man who could take care of her”. She hated the thought and hated to be asked why she wasn’t dating anyone. _Why does everyone care so much about that? Why do they always have to ask that? I’m able to take care of myself. I don’t need a man for that._ She resented the questions and the people who would ask them, as if women were so weak that they weren’t able to do anything for themselves.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in days,” Carol said as she pushed Therese against the wall with her body and kissed her hard. 

Therese had barely made it in the door when Carol ambushed her. She laughed as Carol grabbed ahold of her and slammed the door shut. 

“It looks like someone missed me.” Therese managed to pull her mouth away from Carol’s.

“Baby, you have no idea.”

“I think I do. I missed you, too, gorgeous.”

“Come on. I already cooked. I’ll fix you a plate.”

“Could I ask you something?” Therese asked as she sat down to eat.

“Anything, darling.”

“You said the other night that you had thought about me while you had sex with Harge.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“How long have you been thinking about me?”

“As long as it’s been legal for me to have those thoughts.” Carol laughed.

“So, since I’ve been eighteen?”

“Yes, darling.”

“Not before then?”

“No. I wouldn’t allow myself to.” Carol smiled. “Don’t you remember the bikini that I bought you for your eighteenth birthday party that you had here?”

“Yeah.” Therese was confused at first and then she smiled. “You bought that bikini so that you could look at me in it, didn’t you?”

“It was your present, but it was the gift that kept on giving for me.” Carol grinned. “Yes, I looked at you … a lot … all day … and thought about it that night, alone.”

“You’re so naughty.”

“Sweetheart, you have no idea what naughty thoughts that I was having that day.”

“Well, you know, I had a lot of naughty thoughts that day, too. You in that damn red bikini drives me mad.”

“It’s too bad that we waited so long to act on those thoughts.”

“Well, I guess I was just too naive to see it at the time or else, I would have acted on those thoughts for sure. If you would have given me just a hint … I would have been all over you.”

“I know you would have, but there were too many kids here and I wouldn’t have felt right. I would have felt like I was taking advantage of you and I didn’t want to do that.”

“Carol Aird, are you telling me that you’ve had a crush on _me_ for four years?”

“I have. I’ve tried not to think about it because I know it’s not easy for us to be together and I never wanted to put you in this situation. I tried to stay away from you when I found out where you were working. I even started going to another grocery store,” Carol said, laughing. “But that night that when I saw you with Rindy … I knew I was doomed. It had been a while since I had seen you and you’re … more beautiful than I remembered. All of those feelings came flooding back and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to stop us from being together.”

Therese felt like a fool for not seeing the signs all these years. She thought back to little things that Carol did when she happened to be alone with her. Therese _did_ remember that after she turned eighteen, Carol was definitely more affectionate. Carol hugged her more, there were subtle touches that Therese never put any thought into until now, glances from Carol that gave Therese chills. Therese shook her head.

“My god, the signs were there, but … I never thought that you would have felt the same way about me. I must say … I’m surprised.”

“I used to get excited when Rindy would tell me that you were coming over to swim. I couldn’t wait to see you in that bikini again. Every time that I saw you in it, I had some alone time later on.” 

“So did I, whenever I saw you in yours.”

“Damn, we could have spent our alone time together.” 

“Oh, we did in my mind.” Therese grinned.

“Mine too, darling.” Carol winked at her. “Why don’t we go to bed and you can tell me all about the naughty thoughts that you had.”

“Mmmm, that’s a great idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's been crushin'!


	15. Poker Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for just being so awesome!

Therese decided to go to her aunt’s house the next day. She was one of the few people that Therese was close to and trusted her more than anyone. She hadn’t seen her in a while and felt like she was neglecting her. Therese and Laila spent some time living with their aunt off and on. Her aunt’s house was one of the few places where Therese enjoyed staying. The house was always full of kids with her three cousins. Two of them had children of their own, and Therese and Laila. She needed someone to talk to and knew that she could trust her aunt. The only person that Therese was out to was her sister and she desperately wanted to tell her aunt.

She rang the doorbell and waited. There was always someone at the house whether it be her cousins, their friends or one of the children of her cousin’s. Her aunt answered the door, happy to see her.

“Hey, baby. How are you?” she asked as she pulled Therese in for a hug.

Therese loved _her_ more than she loved anyone in her family. The only reason that Therese and her sister didn’t live with her was because the woman couldn’t afford two other mouths to feed and Therese understood that. She knew that if her aunt had it her way, she would have gladly taken them in.

“I’m well. I thought that I’d stop by since I haven’t seen you in awhile. I hope it’s not a bad time.”

“Of course not, come in,” she said as she shut the door. “Where have you been?”

“I’ve been around,” Therese said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

“Oh, I see.” The older woman grinned. “So … who is she?”

“What?” Therese’s face turned bright red, surprised by the question. Her skin was burning; her secret was about to come out. _But, maybe it’s not a secret. Does everyone know?_ “What are you talking about?” Therese tried to deflect, but knew in reality that she wanted to tell her. It was the whole reason that she came to see her.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be shy with me.”

“You know?”

“I’ve always known, baby.”

“Really? Was I always that obvious?”

“Not to everyone, but I saw it.” She winked at Therese, easing her fears.

“It doesn’t bother you?” 

There were only a few people that Therese sought approval from and her aunt was one of them. She needed to know that this woman that she so desperately loved more than most people would be okay with who she was. 

“Does it seem like it’s bothered me yet if I’ve known all of these years? I’ve never treated you differently for it. I still love you the same.”

Therese felt relief wash over her. The shakiness in her hands finally went away.

“No, it doesn’t seem like it’s bothered you. I was so worried to tell you.”

“Sweetheart, you should know by now that you can tell me anything.”

“I know, but you know how people are around here.”

“I know. So … are you going to tell me about her?”

Therese couldn’t help the smile that took over her face. Just thinking about Carol made her gleeful. 

“She’s kind, smart, she has a heart of gold and she’s … gorgeous.” Therese laughed. “She’s also … older … than me.”

“How much older?”

“Sixteen years.”

“Wow.”

“And … she’s the mother of one of my friends.” Therese crinkled her nose, knowing that the last part made her sound like a horrible person.

“Wow. Does your friend know?”

Therese shook her head.

“Are you going to tell her?”

“I don’t know. It’s a fucked up situation, I know.”

“How do you feel about her?”

Therese looked down at her fingers as she nervously started picking at the skin around her nails, a nervous habit that she picked up.

“I’m in love with her,” she said when she looked back up. “I know it sounds crazy, but I’ve been crazy about her for a long time … since I was fourteen. We didn’t do anything sexually until last weekend. I mean nothing ever happened before then. I didn’t even know that she would ever feel the same way about me. But, I don’t know what to do because I think that she loves me and then there’s Rindy and the fact that she’s still technically married.”

“Rindy? Are you telling me that it’s Carol?”

Therese’s eyes went wide when she realized that she said Rindy’s name. She didn’t mean to let it slip and she didn’t want to tell her aunt who it was because they knew each other.

“Fuck,” Therese whispered and hung her head. “Yes … it’s Carol. But, you can’t say anything,” Therese said, quickly.

“No, of course not.” She took Therese’s hand. “Look, we can’t help who we fall in love with, okay? There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s a complicated situation, but if the two of you are meant to be together, then it’s going to happen and you’re going to have to be prepared for when Rindy finds out,” she said softly. “And Carol, she’s the most beautiful woman in this town, so congratulations.” She winked at Therese, causing her to laugh. “It’s not going to be easy, but anything that’s worthwhile in this world is never easy. Trust me on that.”

“It’s even more complicated.” Therese took a deep breath. “She just broke it off with a woman that she’s been involved for a while and I’m pretty sure that the woman is still in love with her.”

“Boy, when you do it, you do it big, huh?”

Therese laughed, knowing how crazy the situation sounded altogether.

“I know. Right now, I just want to enjoy being with her before we both have to face reality and the eventual shit storm that’s going to rain down upon us. Besides that, I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future.”

“Well, just enjoy it right now.”

“I will. I’m crazy about her … I’ve never felt like this.”

“It’s exciting, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Therese grinned. “It is.”

* * *

Therese had to work Friday morning and she was starting to get discouraged when she hadn’t heard anything from the photographer that she had been looking forward to working with. She tried not to let it bother her too much because she had been more focused on Carol anyway. Her phone rang when she got to her car as she was leaving work and she searched around in her bag to find it. She smiled when she saw Carol’s name on the caller ID.

“Hello.”

“Hi, darling.” Carol’s voice sounded like dripping honey and just the sound made Therese shudder.

“Were you waiting for my shift to be over to call?”

“I was. I couldn’t wait to hear your voice.”

“I’m glad you called. I couldn’t wait to hear yours, either. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Well, I was calling to tell you that Rindy is coming home this weekend. She called this morning to tell me that she’s going to stay with me tonight and her father tomorrow night. She mentioned something about having you over, so I’m sure she’ll call you.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“I don’t have a problem with it, but you don’t have to if it’ll make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I think I can manage it,” Therese said with a smile. “So, should I bring my bikini so that I can swim?”

“You’re a devil,” Carol said seductively. “My darling, two can play that game. Bring it, I’d love to see you in it again.”

“I’m assuming that you’ll be wearing a red one?”

“Why, of course.”

“Mmmmm, I can’t wait to see _that_ again.”

“I bet you can’t. Hopefully, I’ll see you later, baby.”

“I hope so, gorgeous.”

Therese ended the call, hopeful to hear from Rindy. She started to feel guilty about being with Carol with Rindy not knowing about them. She knew that her aunt was right when she told her that she needed to prepare herself for when Rindy would find out, but she wasn’t ready for all of that yet. Therese tried to push the idea into the back of her mind. She went home to work on schoolwork and do anything that could keep her mind distracted, but her efforts were futile when she got a text from Rindy asking her if she wanted to spend the night and to bring something to swim in if she was going to stay. As guilty as she felt, she still said that she would be over. 

After finishing up some chores at home, Therese made it to Carol’s just a little before six o’clock. Rindy answered the door, happy to see her and Therese had asked her how she was doing since the news of her parents divorce. She said that she was fine and that she wasn’t completely surprised by it. 

“So, did you bring something to swim in?” Rindy asked.

“I did. And I brought alcohol. I figured that you’d need it.”

“Oh god, thank you! You’re the best!”

_I’m so not._

“I didn’t do anything, I just brought alcohol.”

“But I _need_ it. Where’s Laila?”

“She’s staying with her boyfriend again this weekend,” Therese said as they walked to the kitchen.

Therese poured them some wine and Rindy insisted that she filled the glass to the top. Therese laughed and asked her about school to try and distract from thinking about seeing Carol before she put some alcohol in her bloodstream. Therese tried to calm herself and the alcohol was helping. The sound of heels clicking against the tile echoed through the house and straight to Therese’s ears, sending a lightning bolt directly between her legs.

“Oh god,” Rindy whispered.

“What?”

“Mom’s insisted on wearing stilettos with her bikini. I told her that no one was going to see her but us and she said that she wants to feel sexy. That she doesn’t give a fuck who’s going to see her.” Rindy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_Fucking Christ, this woman …_

“I know that you’re into women, but try not to stare.” Rindy laughed.

“What? You know that I think your mom’s hot,” Therese whispered.

“Gag.”

Therese heard the clicking get closer to the kitchen and she could feel her heart racing. She gulped down the rest of her wine and poured some more.

“Sweetheart, is someone here?” Carol called out.

“Therese is. I told you that she was coming.”

Carol came around the corner wearing black stilettos, black sunglasses, a red sarong that covered her to her knees and bright red lipstick.

_God … dammit._

Therese was screaming internally and wanted to slap Carol for wearing what she was, knowing that Therese couldn’t touch or kiss her. Carol stood there, a smug smile on her face.

“Hello, Therese,” Carol said and walked over to Therese to give her a quick hug.

“Hello.”

“Mom, you look ridiculous.”

“She looks fine, Rindy.” Therese chimed in.

“Whatever.” Rindy rolled her eyes. “I have to change, I’ll be back,” Rindy said and went upstairs to change.

“You’re a tease,” Therese whispered.

“Hi, baby,” Carol whispered in Therese’s ear.

“You look stunning.” Therese pulled back the sarong to look at Carol’s bikini. “Fuck.” Therese slid her hand over Carol’s taut stomach and down to her bikini bottoms, hooking her finger in the elastic band. 

“Are you wet?” Carol whispered.

“What do you think?” Therese lowered her voice, knowing that they could be caught at any moment. 

“I think that you are.”

Therese slid her hand lower between Carol’s legs and slowly rubbed her hand over the obstructing material that she wished wasn’t there. She moved a finger to the side and slid it underneath, rubbing it along the length of Carol’s wet pussy.

“It seems that I’m not the only one who’s wet.”

“I’m always wet for you,” Carol whispered in Therese’s ear.

Therese swiftly removed her hand when she heard Rindy bouncing down the stairs and singing. She took a big gulp of her wine and Carol poured a glass for herself. 

“Did Rindy tell you that she has a boyfriend?” Carol asked, clearly trying to distract from the encounter between the two of them.

“No. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We’re not official, but we’re dating. He’s nice, sweet and handsome.”

“Are you going to bring him home sometime?” 

“Maybe, if it gets serious. Let’s go swim.”

Rindy grabbed her glass and went outside.

“Are you coming?” Therese turned to look at Carol and saw that she had taken off the sarong.

“Not yet.” Carol smirked.

“Behave yourself.”

“I’m right behind you, darling.”

Therese already had on her bikini underneath her clothes. She slowly removed her shirt and her shorts, setting them on one of the chairs. Carol had on her sunglasses, but Therese was sure that the blonde’s eyes were watching her every move as she picked up her wine glass and slowly lowered herself into the pool. She and Rindy stood in the water at the side of the pool, sipping their wine. 

“So, Therese … any women in your life?” Rindy asked it innocent enough, but the question was enough to want to make Therese run … far away.

She shook her head and tried to will herself not to blush.

“No.”

“You sure about that?” Carol asked, teasing her and Therese laughed.

“Therese? Is there someone?” Rindy asked.

Therese had already hated to be the center of attention and didn’t want to talk about herself anyway, but she had to give her something. She almost resented Carol for asking her the question.

“Okay, fine. Yes, there’s … a woman,” Therese said, defeated.

“Ooooh, tell me,” Rindy said, her eyes lighting up.

“There’s not much to tell. What do you want to know?”

“What’s she like?”

Therese was growing increasingly uncomfortable. This was one situation that she was fiercely trying to avoid, but knew that she could only blame herself for going over to the house with Rindy there.

“She’s sweet and kind. Extremely generous. She has a big heart.” Therese found herself getting lost in describing Carol. She forgot that Carol was intently watching her. “She has a laugh …” Therese beamed. “A laugh that … lights up my world. It’s my favorite sound, it’s … so beautiful. I could listen to it all the time and when she kisses me …” Therese smiled and shook her head. “Well, I don’t really have words to describe the way that it feels.”

Therese was snapped back to reality once she remembered where she was. Describing what she loved about Carol was something that she could get caught up in doing.

“Therese?” Rindy’s voice cut through the air. “Are you in love?” Rindy smiled.

“I don’t know.” Therese shook her head, trying to brush it off. Clearly, she was in love and she knew that Carol could see it from the way that she spoke with such tenderness.

“I think you do,” Carol said with a smile.

Therese took a long drink of her wine and cut her eyes to Carol. She looked back at her wine glass and shrugged. Therese was embarrassed, feeling as if she had just bared her soul and scared to be rejected once again in her life. 

“Do you think that she feels the same way?” Rindy asked.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Oh, come on. You have to know how she feels about you.” Rindy poked her in the side.

“It’s too early for all of that, yet.”

“Well, I’m sure you know how she feels,” Carol said with a smile. “Do you think that she’s in love with you?”

Therese looked down at her glass and narrowed her eyes as she thought about the question. She looked back up at Carol and smiled.

“Yes.”

Carol tilted her head. “Well then, you’re probably right,” Carol said and raised her eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Who else wants to see Carol like that?!


	16. Starshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you're continuing to enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thank you for reading and commenting. The last chapter got way more attention than I thought that it would! 
> 
> Ligeria, I don't have the words to thank you for all that you do. You've gone above and beyond your beta duties way more than expected! Thank you x infinity!

“What about you, Rindy?” Therese asked as she tried to change the subject. “Are you in love?”

“Oh, I don’t know. We’ve only gone out on a few dates. I’m trying to focus more on school than anything else.”

“My daughter, the perfect scholar.”

“This scholar needs more wine. I’ll just bring a bottle out here,” Rindy said as she got out of the pool.

“Sweetheart, you’ll probably have to go to the basement. I don’t think that there’s anymore in the kitchen.”

Rindy wrapped a towel around her and went inside. Therese stood there, holding on to her glass, aware that Carol was staring a hole through her. Therese looked through the glass door to make sure that Rindy was out of sight and she looked up at Carol.

“Therese,” Carol said softly.

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

“That’s fine, darling. We don’t have to.” Carol smiled at her, making her feel at ease.

“It’s just … too early to talk about that. Besides, this whole situation feels awkward as hell.” Therese couldn’t help but laugh and so did Carol.

“I just wanted to ask you … did you mean all of those things that you said about me? About my laugh, the way that I kiss you?” Carol was gentle in the way that she spoke, making Therese love her even more.

“Of course. Your laugh is my favorite sound.” Therese smiled. “Along with the sound of you moaning,” she whispered.

“Oh, you’re naughty.”

“Why don’t you get in this pool?”

“You just want to see me wet, don’t you?”

“Guilty, but I know that you already are.” Therese smirked. “And you need to take off those damn stilettos.”

“What’s wrong, you don’t like them?”

“I do, but they’re making me crazy. I need you to take them off.” Therese had seen Carol wear them before and it drove her mad with lust. Carol looked sexy in them and Therese was sure that no other woman in the world could pull off a heel that high. “This alcohol isn’t helping to quell my desire for you and those fucking heels make you look incredible.”

Therese watched as Carol slipped them off, but quickly diverted her eyes when Rindy came back outside and filled up their glasses. Carol sat down at the edge of the pool between Therese and Rindy. She slid her legs in the water, moving them back and forth and Therese could feel her heart pounding. Therese knew that she was doing it on purpose, to taunt her and she downed some more wine. She knew that she was getting drunk. She was already on her fourth glass of wine and there was no sign of her slowing down.

“How much longer until you’re done with school, Therese?” Rindy asked and Therese was thankful for the distraction.

“I have three more weeks in this quarter and then one more quarter after that, then I’m done. I can’t wait to be finished.”

“What are you going to do after you graduate? Will you move?”

“I don’t know yet.” Therese took a deep breath. “I don’t want to live here. I’d like to live in Pittsburgh or maybe farther away.” She quickly glanced at Carol and then back at Rindy.

“How far away?” Carol asked and Therese could see her swallow hard.

“Not sure yet, but I’d like to leave my options open. I don’t know what’s going to happen, if I’ll find a job right away. I think eventually, I’d like to have my own business. Live in a city where I don’t have to worry about being judged for being who I am. But I know that I don’t want to live here.”

This was new territory for Carol and Therese. Neither one had spoken about what their future may be like and Therese still wasn’t ready to discuss all of it, especially in the coded way that she had to with Rindy there. Therese successfully changed the subject to get Rindy to talk about herself. She could sense that Carol had become uneasy and she hated it. She began to wish that she hadn't come over at all.

Therese asked Rindy about her classes and her friends at school and any other subject that she could possibly think of that didn’t involve her or Carol. She tried to keep her talking as much as possible the rest of the night, but Rindy started slurring her words, an effect of too much wine. Carol suggested that she go to bed and she and Therese helped her up the stairs and to her room. Carol put her in bed and kissed her forehead while Therese went back outside. She looked for Carol’s pack of cigarettes and struggled to get one lit since her hands had been trembling. She filled her glass again, not caring how much she’d already had to drink. She heard the door open up behind her and stared at Carol, finally alone with her.

“Carol, look …”

“Shhh, don’t worry, baby.” Carol took her hand. “You don’t have to explain anything, okay? We haven’t talked about any of this and we don’t have to yet.” Carol kissed her cheek and sat down on one of the lounge chairs. She opened her legs and patted the spot between them. “Come here,” she said softly.

Therese didn’t hesitate and sat down between Carol’s legs. She reclined back against Carol and laid her head against Carol’s shoulder. When Carol wrapped her arms around her, Therese finally relaxed. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Therese found the courage to say something.

“I don’t want you to think that I don’t want to be with you. I like where we are right now. I like spending time with you and I don’t know what’s going to happen after graduation, but I _do_ know that I don’t want to live here.”

“I know you don’t, baby. Hell, I don’t want to live here either,” Carol said, laughing. “I, too, like where we are right now and we can figure out the details later. All of this talk about the future and love is way too early for us. I don’t want you to feel that you have to explain anything that we talked about tonight, okay?”

“Thank you.” Therese tilted her head to look at Carol. “You’re the most amazing woman that I’ve ever met.”

“I’m the only one that you’ve ever been with, darling. Maybe you should try some other ones.”

“I don’t want to.”

Carol smiled and leaned in to kiss Therese softly.

“I wish that you could sleep with me tonight. I hate the thought of not being able to hold you.”

“We could just tell Rindy that we stayed up talking in your bed and fell asleep.” Therese smiled. “I mean, it’s believable.”

“It is, but we probably shouldn’t take that chance.”

“You’re right, but I want to so badly.” Therese laughed.

“You only want to have sex.” Carol pinched Therese’s side.

“Can you blame me? The way that you’ve teased me tonight, I’m surprised that I’ve lasted this long. You know, you look really sexy in that bikini and those heels.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. You look sexy, too.”

Carol pushed Therese up slightly and pulled at the strings of Therese’s bikini top.

“Carol! What are you doing?”

“Shhh, take that thing off.”

“You’re bad.” Therese pulled the top off and laid back down against Carol.

“Mmmm, much better,” Carol said as she moved her hands to Therese’s breasts, caressing softly. “Did you really think that I wouldn’t find a way to have sex with you tonight?”

“No, I figured that you would.”

“Can you be quiet, baby?” Carol whispered in her ear.

“I think so.”

Carol slid one of her hands into Therese’s bikini bottoms and over her engorged folds. Therese bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress a moan as Carol moved her finger through her wet folds, lubricating it before she slid it inside. Carol began to kiss Therese’s neck and Therese moved her head to the side, giving her better access. She enjoyed feeling Carol on her and thought briefly about the smile that she gave Therese when she all but admitted to being in love with her. Therese could feel that Carol loved her from the way that she kissed her, held her, made love to her. Therese brought her hand up, tangling her fingers in Carol’s hair, preparing herself for her building orgasm. 

“You can pull it if you need to, baby,” Carol whispered.

Therese was fighting hard to not be vocal when Carol’s hand began moving faster. The only sound that Therese could hear besides her panting were of Carol’s finger sliding in and out of her. It was fast becoming one of her favorite sounds and it was heightening her arousal. Therese tugged Carol’s hair when she felt her body stiffen. She couldn’t remember arching her chest, but she fell back into Carol’s arms and laid there until she was finally able to catch her breath. Therese loved the way that Carol skimmed her fingers over her burning skin.

“I didn’t know that you liked your hair pulled,” Therese said, laughing.

“I like a lot of things, darling,” Carol whispered into her ear and bit down on her earlobe, tugging slightly. “I’ve tried a lot more things than you have.”

“Well, in the last week, I’ve tried a _lot_ of things that I _never_ have. I didn’t think that being with you would be such a whirlwind for me.”

“What did you expect, baby?” Carol asked, softly.

“I think I just expected … I don’t know, normal sex. But, I guess I don’t really have any idea what normal sex is.”

“Darling, sex with another woman is anything but normal. Trust me, I’ve been with men _and_ women. For me, it’s always been better with a woman.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“In my experience, women are more passionate. They’re soft and tender. They know what feels good and what signals to look for.” Carol leaned down to kiss Therese. “Don’t you think that one day, you’d like see for yourself what sex with a man is like or another woman?”

“Not really. I’ve never had any desire to be with a man and I like being with you.”

“You shouldn’t limit yourself to just one gender. You may like it.”

“Do you?”

“No.”

“Well then, why the strap on? Isn’t it the same?” Therese felt awkward, still not fully understanding how to have sex with a woman. “I always thought that women who used them were just substituting for a man.”

“It’s not like that at all, darling. Sometimes, I like sex that way, especially with you. Just not with a man. You’re a woman using it on me, it feels better because I like feeling you pressed against me when you fuck me that way. Every woman is different in what she likes and none of them are wrong. That’s why you should try some other people to find out what you like.”

“I like finding out what I like with you.”

“I’m just saying that you shouldn’t limit yourself. You’re so young, darling.”

“I just want to be with you.”

Therese turned around and pulled at the strings of Carol’s top. 

“My turn. I’ve been staring at you for far too long in this thing and all I’ve been able to think about is how to get it off of you.”

She reached down and pulled the bottoms off of Carol’s long legs. 

“Take off yours.”

Therese removed her bottoms and sat back down on the chair. She straddled it and moved Carol’s thighs on top of hers. Carol leaned back against the chair and smiled as Therese moved her hands over Carol’s body. 

“Would you like to try something else, darling? Something that we haven’t done yet?”

Therese’s heart started racing, trying to imagine what Carol wanted to do. There seemed to be something new for Therese every time that she had sex with Carol. She wondered what else she could possibly do with Carol that they haven’t done. She really _was_ quickly learning that there wasn’t such a thing as “normal sex”, nothing felt “normal” with Carol.

“Okay.” Therese smiled.

“Lie down, darling,” Carol said as she sat up and lightly pushed Therese down on the chair. Carol stood up and picked up one of Therese’s legs. She moved a leg in between Therese’s and gave her a devilish grin. 

“What are you doing?” Therese asked, smiling and unable to process what was happening. But Carol looked sexy in the dark, completely naked, positioning herself over Therese’s center.

“Don’t you want to know what I feel like on you, baby?”

“God, yes.” 

Therese bit her lip as Carol lowered herself on Therese. She didn’t know what to expect, but she loved the way that Carol felt, wet and hot against her. Carol slowly slid herself along Therese’s center, blending their wetness. Therese felt dizzy, lightheaded from lust. She desperately wanted to moan Carol’s name, but fought the urge. Carol pressed down, rubbing their sensitive nubs together. She started moving faster and Therese was in heaven.

“How does it feel, darling?” Carol’s breathing was erratic.

“Fucking incredible.” Therese tried not to say too much for fear of being too loud.

Carol moved faster and Therese couldn’t wait for the moment to feel Carol come on her. Therese grabbed onto Carol’s leg, loving the feeling of Carol’s muscles. She was in awe, watching this blonde goddess expertly moving against her.

“Are you close, baby?” Carol whispered.

“Mmmhmm.”

Therese finally felt it when Carol came and the thought of Carol’s wetness spreading all over her, into her, made Therese come right after Carol did. Carol slowly moved herself off of Therese and sat down while Therese laid there, unable to move, spent from her second orgasm. She felt Carol lean down to kiss her hip bone and she smiled.

“Jesus Carol, is there anything that you haven’t done?” Therese asked, causing the older woman to laugh.

“Of course there are things that I haven’t done. Did you enjoy it?”

“Fuck yes. This is going to sound stupid, but I didn’t even think about doing that before. I’m guessing that you’ve done it before?”

“Yes. A few times. It’s more fun with you.”

“Jesus.” Therese chuckled. “That was insane, but I loved it. It’s a good thing that your neighbors aren’t close because they would have gotten quite the show tonight.”

“Trust me, if they were, we wouldn’t have been doing this out here,” Carol pulled Therese up. “I need to check on Rindy and we should probably get to bed. I’ll give you something to sleep in.”

They both wrapped towels around themselves and cleaned up. Therese followed Carol up to her room and changed in the guest bedroom. She went to Rindy’s room to make sure that she was all right, but she wasn’t in there.

“Rindy?” she called out.

“Therese, she’s in here,” Carol said and Therese went to Carol’s room.

“When did she come in here?”

“When I went to check on her. She said that she wanted to sleep with me.” Carol smiled. “She’s so drunk. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this drunk.”

“Therezzzzz,” Rindy said. “Come sleep with us. This bed is huge,” Rindy said and her head hit the pillow.

“I’m okay. I’ll sleep in the guest room.”

“Oh, you know that you want to sleep with Mom.” Rindy’s eyes were closed, but she continued to mumble and Therese couldn’t help but laugh. “Mom, Therese has had like a crush on you for like ever … like just sleep with us, Therese, come on.”

Carol laughed and climbed into the bed next to Rindy. “Come on, baby, go to sleep. You’re so drunk.”

“I think she’s trying to pimp you out,” Therese said to Carol.

Carol covered up Rindy and laid next to her. She patted the empty spot on the bed next to her and grinned at Therese. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

_Shit._

“Come on, sweetheart. Rindy’s already asleep.”

Therese climbed into the bed next to Carol and turned out the light. She may not have felt right about sleeping with Carol and Rindy, but she was happy to be sleeping with Carol, regardless of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I think that these two will be caught ... eventually. But right now, they're on fire!


	17. Wonderful Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligeria, thank you for all that you do!

Therese shifted in the bed, fully aware that she had fallen asleep with Carol _and_ Rindy. She looked to her left to find only Rindy in the bed, snoring loudly. Looking over at the clock, she rubbed her burning eyes. _10:48? How the fuck did I sleep so late? Right, alcohol and sexual acrobatics._ Therese briefly wondered where Carol was, but once she smelled breakfast cooking, she knew. Carol wasn’t one to sleep in late, always waking up Therese. She was sure that Rindy would be sleeping for a while. Rindy tended to be a late sleeper anyway and the alcohol was sure to help with that. Therese thought about how careless she and Carol had been the night before and how easy it would have been for Rindy to catch them. Then she remembered climbing into bed with Carol and Rindy. It had not been the first time that she had slept with them. When they were younger and she and Laila would stay there, they often had movie night in the bed when Harge would be away for work. She knew that was why Rindy had told Therese to sleep with them, even though she had been drunk. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for it to happen, but this was no ordinary situation.

Therese sat up on the side of the bed, maybe a little too quickly because she became lightheaded. She sat there for a minute, trying to will the room to stop spinning. When she finally got her wits about her, she made it to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her mouth tasted horrendous even after brushing her teeth the night before and she made sure to use mouthwash to get the disgusting taste off of her tongue. The events of the night came flooding back to her. Surprised that she could remember most everything, she smiled when she thought about her love admission to Carol and Carol’s to her. Fear set in the longer she thought about it. How would it be possible for the two of them to be together? Would Carol want a future with her? Would Carol want to move away with her? How could she ask her to give up her business for her? All questions that she wanted to ask, but was too afraid to. She knew it was too early for this, she told Carol that. Carol had been more understanding than Therese had given her credit for. Was that what it was like to be in love with someone, to love someone unconditionally? To understand what they were feeling? Had Carol been in Therese’s position before and is that why she had been so understanding, so patient, so loving? Therese thought that maybe she did need to talk to Carol about these things, ask her questions, but wondered how it was even possible that the two of them could even be together because of Rindy.

Therese took the brush to her hair, to try and smooth it out. She must not have slept well from how unkempt her hair looked. She laughed to herself, thinking about how Carol would say something about how unruly it looked in the morning after a night of their wild lovemaking, but that she loved it because she was the reason for making her hair look the way that it did. Therese knew that this was not the case this morning. It had been a product of the water from the swimming pool and not sleeping well with Carol _and_ Rindy.

She realized how ravenous she was as she continued to smell the deliciousness of the food that Carol was cooking and she couldn’t wait to eat. Carol was excellent in the kitchen – she could make something out of nothing and Therese felt like she was quickly becoming spoiled by Carol’s cooking. She quietly made her way from the bathroom, trying not to disturb Rindy. She clung to the railing of the steps as she made her way to the kitchen. Carol was at the stove, looking radiant as usual. She wasn’t dressed to the nines, only in a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and her usual baby pink satin robe. Her bright blonde locks were loosely pulled back into a ponytail and Therese couldn’t help but to stare. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Carol said as she turned around, beaming when she saw Therese.

“Hi,” Therese said, softly. She was still unable to process that this gorgeous woman was crazy for her. “Did you know that it was me and not Rindy?”

“I did.”

“How?”

“Because Rindy sleeps late and if it was her, she would have already been shoveling food into her face.” Carol laughed. “She wouldn’t have been standing there, ogling me, the way that you are now.”

“God, I can’t help it. You have no idea how gorgeous you are.”

Carol looked down at what she was wearing and back at Therese. “Sweetheart, I think that you’re still drunk.”

“On you. Would you let me take that portrait for my class today?”

“Of course, but not the way that I look right now,” Carol said, laughing. “I’ll definitely have to shower and change.”

“Carol,” Therese said, softly. “You’re the most gorgeous woman in the world. Even with what you have on right now, you outshine every other woman that’s ever lived.” Therese was tender when she spoke and she could see tears forming in Carol’s eyes, clearly touched by Therese’s words.

“Thank you,” Carol whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat and Therese wondered if anyone had ever loved or appreciated Carol the way that Therese did.

“Has no one ever given you compliments?”

“Not as genuinely as you do, darling.” Carol smiled. “What do you want to eat? I can make you an omelette, if you’d like.”

“You don’t have to go through the trouble. I can eat what you’ve cooked already.”

“I thought you liked omelettes?”

Therese smiled, always surprised that Carol could recall simple things from her past. “I do, but it’s too much trouble.”

“Nonsense, I’ve already fixed everything for it to make you one. I remember what you like in them,” Carol said with a wink.

“Only if it’s not too much trouble.”

“It’s not, sweetheart.” Carol started to fix the omelette as Therese fixed some coffee for herself. “Did you sleep all right?”

“No,” Therese said, laughing. “Between the alcohol and sleeping with you and Rindy, it was just too much.”

“She outed your _secret_ crush last night.” Carol laughed. “So, Rindy knew?”

“Yeah, she’s known for a while. I think I had mentioned something about how hot you look in that bikini a long time ago. She was grossed out because you're her mom and she doesn’t see what I see. She even told me last night to try not to stare at you.”

Carol laughed. “I was a bit of a tease, wasn’t I? I’m sorry, baby. That was cruel.”

“I’d say it worked out pretty well.” Therese smirked. “Don’t you think so?” Therese asked as she sat down.

Carol plated Therese’s omelette and stood behind her while she set down the plate. She kissed Therese’s neck. “I think it worked out _extremely_ well,” she whispered and trailed her fingernails over Therese’s thigh. “You’re beautiful.”

Therese blushed, still amazed at the way that Carol desired her. “Not like you,” Therese said, feeling that she wasn’t worthy of Carol.

“More so, darling. Eat. I know you’re starved,” Carol said and went to fill her coffee cup.

“You have no idea how badly I want to _eat_.”

Carol threw her head back, laughing. “Such a flirt. My kind of woman.” Carol winked at her, sending a warm feeling throughout Therese’s body.

“When is Rindy going to Harge’s?”

“I’m not really sure what she has planned, but I’ll probably need to wake her up. If not, she’ll sleep all day. I don’t know how she wakes up for classes, but she does.”

“Carol, I know that last night I said that I don’t want to talk about anything.” Therese took a breath, calming her nerves. “But, I think that maybe I’d like to discuss a few things. That is, if you’re okay with that.”

Carol smiled warmly at her, easing Therese’s nervous thoughts. “I’d love to. I’m going to go wake up Rindy. I know she wants to see her father.”

Therese ate while Carol went to get Rindy. She thought about what she would tell Carol. She really wanted to tell her that she was in love with her and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. It seemed desperate, but maybe she was? Therese had never imagined that she would ever have a chance at a future or love with Carol, but she desperately wanted it and had hoped that Carol did, too.

Carol came back downstairs, following Rindy, who didn’t look her best and Therese couldn’t help but laugh. 

“How you feeling, slugger?” Therese asked, laughing.

“Ugh,” Rindy grumbled. “Like shit. How much did I drink?”

“A lot,” Carol and Therese said, in unison.

“I don’t remember much. What time did you two go to sleep?”

“Late,” Carol said, quickly glancing at Therese and handed Rindy a plate that she had already fixed for her. “Eat. It’ll help.”

“Did we all sleep together?” Rindy asked.

“Yes. At your request,” Therese said.

“Why’d you two stay up so late?”

“We were talking,” Therese said. _And fucking._ She glanced at Carol, who took a sip of her coffee to hide the smile on her face.

“What time are you going to your father’s?” Carol asked, trying to change the subject.

“As soon as I eat and get changed. He already texted me. I told him that I’d be there as soon as I can.”

“Oh god, don’t tell him how drunk you were last night,” Carol said. “Just another reason for him to be pissed at me.”

“I won’t, Mom.”

Therese and Rindy both finished their breakfast and Rindy went to change and gather her things. She thanked Therese for coming over and Carol for breakfast and left. When Carol came back into the kitchen, she pulled Therese against her, weaving her fingers through the dark brunette hair.

“I’ve wanted to hold you all morning. Can I kiss you properly now?” Carol asked.

“You never need to ask me that.” 

She pulled Carol to her and kissed her softly. Carol’s tongue moved languidly against her own and Therese wasn’t sure if the moans were coming from her mouth or Carol’s or both. She moved her hands under Carol’s shirt, placing them at the small of Carol’s back and pulled her tight, feeling that she couldn’t get close enough to her. Carol was the first to pull back, gasping for air. Therese smiled, seeing Carol’s swollen lips.

“What are you smiling for?”

“You. I want to put marks all over your body.”

“There’s plenty of time for that, my little nymph. I need to shower and change if you want to take this portrait.”

“Just a few of the way you look right now, please? I want to take a few different ones so that I have options.”

“I look horrendous.”

“No, you don’t. You’re glowing.”

“Well, if I am, that’s because of you.”

“Please?” Therese gave her best puppy dog eyes, knowing that Carol wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Will you at least let me freshen up?”

“Okay, but I don’t want you to be in full makeup.”

After Carol freshened up, Therese positioned a chair and used the light to her advantage. She took a few different photos from different angles and repositioned Carol. When she was finally satisfied with the pictures that she took, she told Carol that she could get ready for the next set of photos.

“Would you like to join me in the shower, darling?” Carol gave her an evil grin.

“Any chance that you can take to get wet with me, huh?”

“I told you yesterday that I’m always wet with you. I’d love for you to find out how wet I am.”

“Well, I’d hate to pass up an offer like that.” Therese was more than willing to take the opportunity to pleasure Carol. It was her intention to do just that the night before, but Carol had other plans in mind and Therese wasn’t disappointed.

Therese felt something come over her when they got in the shower and she pushed Carol against the wall. Something that she had never felt before; -Carol was hers and she suddenly felt possessive. Carol groaned when Therese grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled her leg up to her hip. Therese would never tire of hearing Carol’s sounds of pleasure. Even with the water running over the both of them, Therese could feel Carol’s arousal for her when she used her fingers to open her up and they became drenched in the viscous lubricant. She spread it over Carol’s vulva, being selfish as she enjoyed the feeling of something so erotic. 

“Am I too rough?” Therese asked as she looked into Carol’s dark, stormy eyes. She suddenly felt that she was doing something wrong, that she shouldn’t be acting this way.

“Not at all. I enjoy it. You can be rough.” Carol brought her mouth to Therese’s ear. “You can fuck me hard if you want.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, darling. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Therese swirled two fingers around at Carol’s swollen entrance and watched Carol’s face for any change. She slid them inside and watched as Carol took a deep breath. She grabbed Therese’s hand and held onto it.

“Three,” she whispered.

“Are you sure?”

Carol nodded. “I want to feel you.”

Carol moved her hand and Therese obliged, sliding another finger inside. She let Carol adjust to her other finger before she pulled out and pushed back in again. Carol closed her eyes and smiled before she bit her bottom lip. Therese was slow at first, pushing and pulling in and out. She didn’t need to be told to move faster, she automatically picked up her pace to match the quickness of Carol’s breathing. Her mouth crashed down upon Carol’s neck, biting, nipping, sucking and soothing. Her need and desire to taste Carol was too strong and she knelt down in front of Carol, thankful that the shower gave ample space for her to do so. She propped Carol’s leg on her shoulder and swiftly took Carol in her mouth, moaning at the wetness that quickly covered her face around her mouth. She pulled her fingers out of Carol and opened her up to drag her tongue and mouth along the length of her. Carol moaned and her only leg that was keeping her standing began to tremble. Therese moved her hands to Carol’s behind and pulled her hard against her mouth. She sensed the urgency in Carol’s need to climax as her hips began to rock against her face. Therese desperately wanted to take her time, but she knew that the shower wasn’t the time for it and she could wait for that until later. She took Carol’s engorged bud into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue, then made circles on it, remembering exactly what it took to push Carol to the edge and beyond. Carol’s hands pulled Therese’s head hard against her and Therese felt that she was swimming in Carol. All it took was a moan against Carol’s clit and the older woman was trembling and crying out in pleasure. Therese smiled and kissed Carol’s mound. She trailed kisses back up to Carol’s mouth, before Carol grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a hard, passionate kiss.

“I really wanted to take my time, but I can save that for later.”

“Will you really do that later? Take your time and make love to me?”

“Gladly. I would have now, but … I needed to taste you so badly.”

“And I needed to come, darling.”

“I know.” Therese raised her eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two just can't stop!
> 
> Will Therese finally tell Carol that she's in love with her?  
> As if she doesn't already know ...


	18. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ligeria, for fixing all my mistakes and for just being so awesome!

Carol Aird was a woman who was sure of herself and comfortable in her confidence … or at least everyone thought. She had become an expert at constructing an image of herself for the world. An image that everyone expected of her and she wore the uniform of the perfect, happy wife better than anyone. Carol knew that women were jealous of her, she saw the whispers and jealousy in other women’s eyes. The Airds were easy gossip; Carol came from money and Harge had money. Everyone loved to gossip about the wealthy. In their eyes, Carol was always after the money. She didn’t have to work, but she enjoyed it. But Carol was tired of caring what everyone thought. Carol had many acquaintances, but only a handful of people truly knew her for who she was; devoted mother, trustworthy friend and for a lucky few, attentive and caring lover.

After her steamy shower with Therese, Carol stood alone in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She angled her head from one side to the other, keeping a mental note of all of the lines that she could see; every blemish, every mark, every freckle. She hated them all and sighed as she began her daily skincare regimen. She felt that it was trivial because the lines would eventually grow deeper and she was only delaying the inevitable. Carol moisturized her skin and took notice of the fact that her hands were beginning to look like her mother’s and her grandmother’s. Not that it was a bad thing because the two women had beautiful hands and Carol knew that her hands, despite the scars from work, were one of her best features. _But are people even attracted to hands? I guess lesbians are …_ She massaged the lotion onto her lower abdomen, the spot on her body that she hated the most. _Those damn stretch marks. They’ll never go away._ They were fading over time, but she could still feel them and wondered what Therese thought about them. Did she hate them? Did she even notice them? Of course she had to have noticed them, as much time as her mouth spent down there. Carol smiled when she thought about Therese. _God, I love that woman. Clearly, the stretch marks don’t bother her._ She looked at her breasts and shook her head. They weren’t as firm or perky as they once were and she couldn’t help but wonder why Therese loved them. Every part of her body that she was criticizing in her mind, she tried to see it through Therese’s eyes and was surprised that she didn’t repulse the younger woman. _How could she possibly love the way that I look? Why didn’t I try to be with her four years ago? I looked better then. She should be with a younger woman whose skin is firmer and who has perkier breasts._ Everything in her mind kept going back to Therese. Carol knew that she was in love with her and had been for a while, but she had fought hard against her feelings. Being with Therese wouldn’t be easy and she wasn’t sure if they could have a future, but she was certainly enjoying the present.

Therese: the one woman that Carol was sure truly loved her, that made her feel things that she had only _dreamed_ of feeling. Any time that Therese looked at her, the way that she beamed when looking into her eyes, Carol’s heart swelled. She loved being with Therese, finally able to hold her, touch her, make love to her. The thoughts had filled Carol’s mind for so long that it was still hard to fathom that Therese was there with her. 

She heard a light knock on the door and a sweet, angelic voice from the other side. “Carol? Could I come in?”

Carol reached for the door and opened it. “Of course, darling.” Therese was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and her hair had been dried. She looked gorgeous and Carol smiled warmly at her.

“What’s taking you so long?” she asked, smiling.

“My skin isn’t as soft as yours, sweetheart. I need to put on some lotion.”

“Your skin is perfect. Everything about you is perfect.”

“No, darling. I have many flaws, starting with my dry skin that I need to moisturize.”

“Let me. Please?” Therese took the bottle from Carol’s hand. “Go lay on the bed.”

“I think you have other plans.”

“No, I just wouldn’t mind putting my hands all over your legs.”

Carol may have hated many things about her body, but Therese worshipped her and she knew it. She laid down on the bed and Therese slowly massaged the lotion into Carol’s legs. As Therese’s eyes slowly wandered over her body, Carol swallowed hard and brought her hands up to cover her stretch marks.

“What’s wrong?” Therese softly asked, seeing Carol’s discomfort. “You don’t have to feel embarrassed with me.”

“There’s just some things about my body that … I don’t like.” Carol averted her eyes, knowing that she was feeling vulnerable and exposed. It was the first time that Therese had really looked at Carol naked and Carol was nervous. Usually, when they were naked together, it was in the throes of passion or they were asleep. 

“Carol … you’re perfect. I only wish that I was half as beautiful as you.”

“Darling, you’re gorgeous.”

“Don’t you think that I worry about what my body looks like? There’s a lot about my body that I don’t like, but you love. You don’t have to hide with me. I love your body and I think it’s beautiful.” Therese removed Carol’s hand from her lower abdomen. “I’ve noticed your faint stretch marks. They’re perfect,” she said as she trailed her fingers over them and Carol’s breath hitched. “And I love them. Do you know why?”

Carol shook her head.

“Because if you didn’t have them, I might not be here with you right now.”

Carol smiled as a tear rolled out of the corner of her eye. She was overcome with emotion. “I wish that I could find the words to describe the way that you make me feel. You’re incredible.”

“You’re the one who’s incredible,” Therese said as she lowered her mouth onto Carol’s stomach. 

“I knew you had other plans, darling. Don’t you want to finish taking your photos?”

“Right now, there’s only one thing that I want to do,” Therese said seductively. Carol could feel her clit throbbing.

“Baby, we can do this later.”

“Mmmm, but I want you now,” Therese said as she bit down lightly on Carol’s hip bone.

“You just had me.”

“I always want you, Carol.”

Carol pulled Therese’s head off of her. “Darling, you’re insatiable. We’ll do this later,” she said softly. “Besides, I haven’t had my chance at you, yet.”

Therese conceded and crawled up to meet Carol’s mouth with her own, kissing her softly.

“Fine, but I want you again.”

“And you can have me. But first, you need to take these pictures because I think that I’ve been distracting you from your schoolwork and you need to focus on that, baby.”

“You’re right. You’re always right.”

Carol did her makeup and hair and found something to wear that was up to Therese’s standards. Therese continued her photo shoot until she was sure that she had the shots that she needed. Carol enjoyed watching Therese work – she could see that Therese took photography seriously. 

“How’s your new camera treating you?” Carol asked with a sly smile.

“It’s amazing, Carol. I really wish that you wouldn’t have spent so much on it just for me.”

“I wanted to, baby. I enjoy helping you.”

“Well, I appreciate it … I think I’m finished.”

“What do you want to do tonight, sweetheart?”

“Make love to you,” Therese said without hesitation and Carol laughed.

“Well, besides that.”

“I need to work on these pictures and some other schoolwork.”

“Oh.” Carol didn’t intend to sound upset, but she had assumed that Therese had to leave. “So, you’re going home?”

“I wasn’t planning on it. I can do my work here. If that’s okay?”

“Of course. I thought you had to leave.”

“I don’t plan on leaving you this weekend.” Therese smiled deviously and straddled Carol’s lap. “Unless you want me to.”

Carol moved her hands under Therese’s shirt and settled them on her lower back, pulling her closer. “No, I don’t. I love it when you’re here. Do you want to talk about whatever you wanted to talk about earlier?”

“I thought I did, but I really only wanted to tell you something.”

“What is that, darling?”

Carol could see that Therese had become nervous and was sure that she wanted to tell her that she loved her. Carol thought about the first time that she told a woman that she loved her and how nerve wracking it was for her. She wanted Therese to feel at ease.

“I … I just wanted to say that I …” Therese hesitated.

“Sweetheart, you can tell me anything,” Carol said, tenderly.

“Well, I … I have extremely strong feelings for you.”

“Baby, I already know that.” Carol smiled. “Would you like for me to tell you how I feel about you first?”

Therese nodded.

“Therese, I love you. I’m _in_ love with you and I don’t know what’s going to happen with us, but I know for sure that I’m crazy about you. I thought I’d been in love before, but … this feels different than what I felt for her. You make me feel … happy. I haven’t felt happy in a long time and I’m fortunate to have you in my life.”

Carol could see and feel Therese relax and it made her heart flutter.

“Carol … I don’t know what to say to that.” Therese blushed. “I know that you love me, but I didn’t realize how strongly you felt about me. I’ve been madly in love with you for so long … I guess that’s what I wanted to tell you,” Therese said with a laugh. “But I’m sure you already knew that. It’s seems silly now that I was nervous to tell you.”

“So, that’s what you were going to tell me? That you’re _madly_ in love with me?” Carol grinned.

“Yeah.”

“I know, darling.” Carol had known for quite a while exactly how Therese felt about her. She had only wished that their situation was different, that they were free to be together and didn’t have a black cloud that hung over them. Carol had tried to be realistic about a relationship with Therese and was sure that it could never happen.

“Baby, I don’t know what’s going to happen with us. I’d like to think that you’d want to have a future with me …”

“Of course I want that. I’m just worried about Rindy … what she’ll think. I don’t think she’s going to be very pleased and if you _don’t_ want to tell her, I understand. I’d be miserable without you, but I understand and we don’t need to worry about that now. I’m not even finished with school yet. We should just take some time to think about all of that. Don’t you think?”

“I do, darling. Let’s just enjoy each other now. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

Therese smiled and Carol loved seeing her dimples. _She has the most adorable smile._

"Don't you have some schoolwork that you need to finish, darling?"

"Ugh, but I want you right now."

"Later. Do your schoolwork." Carol's voice was soft but firm. "Then ..." Carol said, looking up through her fluttering eyelashes. "I can take _my_ time with _you_."

"Okay, but only because you're so convincing."

* * *

Carol fixed dinner for them while Therese worked on the photos of Carol and some other school work. She smiled as she watched Therese, enthralled in her work, too busy to barely even poke at her food. When Therese started her editing, she was clearly determined to finish it. She had been working for a few hours and Carol worked on her algebra for her class on Wednesday. She had finally gotten the hang of it, thankful that Therese was such an excellent teacher. Carol busied herself with some housework while Therese was working and when she couldn't stand to not have her hands or mouth on her any longer, she stood behind her and leaned down to kiss her softly on the neck. Therese shifted her neck slightly to give Carol better access and Carol kissed down farther until she blocked Therese's line of sight to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Therese asked, amused by Carol.

"You've been working so hard. Wouldn't you like to relax?" Carol continued her assault of kisses and bites. "I'm sure that I could find a way to make that happen."

Therese shut her laptop and swiftly pulled Carol into her lap. Carol let out a low laugh and Therese wrapped her arms around Carol's waist, settling her hands under the waistband of Carol's shorts. Carol wasn't wearing a bra or any underwear, a decision she consciously made and Therese took advantage of it. She lightly bit one of Carol's taut nipples through the thin material of her shirt and Carol drew a sharp breath. Therese moved one of her hands to Carol's thigh and trailed her fingers lazily up and down the length of it.

"Should we go to bed?" Carol asked, finding it hard to breathe.

"Mmmhmmm." 

Therese looked up at her with dark eyes and Carol took her hand to lead her to the bedroom. Carol pulled Therese close to kiss her, finally excited to have her mouth on her again. Therese's kisses were sweet and soft and Carol could taste the wine that she had been drinking. When she brought her hands up to Therese's face, she could feel how warm her cheeks were. Their kiss quickly deepened and Carol felt her arousal growing fast. She broke the kiss to undress and Therese did the same. Therese smiled deviously as she watched Carol lie down on the bed, waiting for her. Carol stared into her eyes, wondering why Therese seemed to be challenging her.

"What?" Carol finally asked, a hint of agitation in her voice.

"I like looking at you. You're sexy."

"Is this what you meant by taking your time? Because I'm growing impatient, darling.”

Carol laid there with her feet flat on the bed and her knees bent. A sly smile crept across her face as she brought her hands up to caress her breasts. She moaned lightly, only trying to entice the younger woman and she could see Therese becoming aroused.

“Like what you see, baby?” Carol asked as she pinched her nipples, teasing Therese and herself.

Therese licked her lips. “Mmmhmmm … open your legs. I want to see how wet you are.”

Carol slowly opened her legs while gazing into Therese’s eyes. She watched as Therese’s eyes moved from her own, down her body and settle between her legs. Carol knew that she was glistening from her arousal as she moved one of her hands down to glide her fingers through the wetness.

"I get to do that, not you," Therese said, grinning.

"Well then, you better hurry up because I'll do this with or without you."

Therese positioned herself in between Carol's legs and removed her hand. She crawled up Carol's body to kiss her passionately. Therese moved to Carol's neck and softly bit down on the tender flesh. 

"Are you trying to mark me, sweetheart?"

"Yes. You're mine and I don't want anyone to think that they can have you."

Carol moaned; she loved the possessiveness that was coming out in Therese. She was happy to be hers and wanted it always. Carol was becoming impatient and thrust her hips upward to meet Therese's, seeking any touch that she could. Therese pushed her back down with her hips and pinned her to the bed.

"Calm down," Therese whispered. "I'll get there, I promise."

Carol finally relaxed, letting Therese take her time. Therese was soft and gentle, the way that she kissed along Carol's chest and down to her breasts, letting her tongue circle the nipple and Carol arched herself into Therese's mouth. Carol felt Therese's hands roaming over her body and she was in ecstasy. She’d never craved anyone's touch before Therese and was sure that she never would again. Therese took her time with Carol just as she had promised earlier and once Carol finally settled into it and relaxed her body, she finally felt what she had wanted all day. When Therese settled her head between her legs, Carol felt her tongue probing, her lips kissing and her fingers sliding perfectly in and out of her. Therese took her to heights that she had never felt before and when she came, her entire body tingled. Carol had to finally pry Therese away from her after her second orgasm and she held onto the younger woman as an occasional tremor took over her body. Carol was happy ... truly happy and was slowly devising a plan to be with her, regardless of the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Carol's mind. Hope you enjoyed it. It's the first Carol chapter, but not the last one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


	19. Risen

Tuesday morning came fast for Carol. She woke up, aware that Therese was wrapped around her and happy that she was. Carol knew that she didn't need to be at work right away since she had received a message the day before from her attorney to meet at her office that morning. Since she could sleep in, Therese kept her up most of the night and Carol was more than willing to stay up with her. She didn't mind the soreness between her legs and throughout her muscles. She actually enjoyed it, a reminder of another perfect night with Therese. When she tried to climb out of bed, Therese held on tighter and pulled her back down.

"As much as I'd like to stay in bed with you all day, darling, I have to shower. And I’m pretty sure that you need to go to school,” Carol said softly.

Therese grumbled and rolled over. 

"Don't be cranky," Carol said playfully and poked Therese’s side.

"I'm not. I just hate it when we can't stay in bed all day together."

"I know, sweetheart." Carol rolled over on top of Therese, softly kissing her cheek. "I hate it, too. But, I’ll see you tomorrow night, won’t I?”

"Of course.” Therese smiled and pulled Carol tight against her. “I don’t want to miss an opportunity to be with you.”

“Shower with me?” Carol asked as she softly kissed Therese’s neck. “I promise I won’t make you late … even though I’d like to.”

“Mmmm, how could I pass up an opportunity like that?” Therese smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

Carol was true to her word, only showering with Therese. Of course, there had been a few kisses and touches, but it was hard for either of them to keep their hands off of each other whether they were naked _or_ clothed.

Carol enjoyed Therese being there with her all the time and felt that she was being selfish because Therese was so young. She didn’t want to hold her back from living her own life. But Carol had been holding back for four years and was finally in a position to somewhat be with her. 

On the way to her attorney’s office, Carol had been thinking of a way to tell Rindy about her and Therese. She knew that if she was going to be with her, she’d need to find a way to tell her daughter and find a way to make her understand her feelings for Therese. Carol knew that it wasn’t going to be easy, but she knew that it had to be done.

Carol sat in the waiting room, excited to have this part of her life finally coming to an end. She couldn’t wait for the divorce to be final and be free of Harge. But there was one thing that she was grateful to him for and that was Rindy. 

“Mrs. Aird?” Carol had been pulled from her thoughts. “Cheryl will see you now.”

“Thank you.” 

She motioned for Carol to sit down while she was still on the phone and quickly ended the call.

“Carol. How are you?” she asked as she stood up to close the door.

“I’m well. I’m ready to get this part of my life over with.”

“Ah, yes. I understand.”

“That is why you wanted to see me, isn’t it?”

“Well … yes, but there are some circumstances.”

“Circumstances? What kind of circumstances?” Carol asked, nervously.

“It seems that Harge is stalling and not wanting to give in to what you want.”

“Why?”

“Have you … ever cheated on him?”

Carol took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts.

“You can be honest with me, Carol.”

“Yes. Why does this matter? Is there proof?”

Cheryl pulled a file from her cabinet and handed it to Carol. 

“It seems that he’s had someone … following you.”

“Following me? For how long?”

“Well, these pictures are recent and there aren’t any that predate a few weeks ago.”

_Therese._ Carol was afraid to look at them.

“These don’t matter. We’ve been separated for over a month.”

“He’s claiming that you’ve been cheating with the woman in question for awhile.”

Carol laughed to herself and shook her head. 

“That’s a lie. The first time that I slept with her was after he and I were separated. He’s trying to piss me off, that’s all it is.”

“ _Did_ you sleep with her before these photos?”

“No. She’s …” Carol started, but felt shame for what she was about to say. “Friends with Rindy.” Carol was more angry at the fact that a stranger had been taking photos of her and Therese. “Look, I’m not proud of this, but I’ve only been with her for a few weeks.”

“But, you’ve cheated before this? With someone else?”

“Yes, I have.” Carol grabbed ahold of the folder and held it up. “But this? This is nothing compared to what I have on him.”

“You have evidence of him cheating?”

Carol grinned. “I do. A lot of evidence. I had no intention of using it because I didn’t think that it would come to this.”

“Well, this changes everything. Will you bring it to me?”

“Absolutely.” Carol smiled confidently.

“Look, just so you’re aware, I think he’s planning on telling Rindy about you and this woman.”

“Therese,” Carol quickly corrected her. She hated that Therese was being referred to as the other woman.

“Therese … but, if you have evidence, it just may change his mind.”

“Are there any other photos or was it just these that were sent to you?”

“Only these.”

“There were two other women throughout the years. But he was with way more women than I was. I’ll bring you the photos … today.”

“That would be great. If you get them to me today, I’ll send them to his attorney.”

“Good.”

“Carol … I had to look at the pictures.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Carol quickly interrupted her. “I understand.”

Carol quickly went home to find the folder that she had in her safe and put the one from her attorney in its place, but looked at it for a moment before closing it. She wanted to see the pictures, but didn’t know if she was ready for it. 

She slowly opened the folder and the first picture that she found was of her and Therese in Pittsburgh and her stomach sank. What else could have possibly been in there from their weekend in the city? There were pictures of the two of them holding hands and kissing, some from their night out, their day at Kennywood. After a picture of them walking out of the amusement park, Carol froze when she saw the next one. It was her and Therese having sex by the pool. She was disgusted that someone had taken them, but angry with herself for not being so careful. She felt that she had let Therese down, that she had failed her in some way.

Carol put the folder in her safe and took the evidence that she had on Harge back to her attorney’s office. If he was going to play dirty, then so was she. There was clearly no love loss between the two of them and Carol couldn’t wait to be finished with him. The only thing that she had wanted was her house. She had picked it out and fell in love with it. Carol had no intention of staying in it forever, but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of keeping it. She didn’t need or want anything else from him. 

When Carol finally made it to work, Abby asked her how everything went that morning and Carol told her what had happened. Carol was clearly upset.

“Oh Carol. I’m so sorry. What a fucking asshole. Why would he do that?”

“Probably a last ditch effort to try to control me.”

Carol walked out the front door and Abby followed. They both lit a cigarette and Carol stood there trying to think of how she was going to tell Therese that they were being watched. It suddenly hit her that she wasn’t sure if Therese was being followed without Carol. She wanted to call her, but didn’t want to alarm Therese.

“Carol.” Abby put her hand on Carol’s arm. “If this is my fault …”

“Oh stop,” Carol calmly said and took a long drag of the cigarette, letting it try to calm her nerves. “This isn’t your fault. It never was, Abby … don’t ever blame yourself for that.” Carol gave her smile. “I wanted it just as much as you did.”

“Can I ask you something, Carol?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think that if you’d have divorced him years ago, we’d be together now?”

Carol didn’t want to hurt her best friend, but she didn’t want to lie to her either. Carol knew the truth, that she wouldn’t be with Abby because she had never been truly in love with her.

“Oh Abby, I don’t think we should be going down the road of ‘what ifs’.”

“So, you’re saying no.”

“Abby, let’s not do this. Okay?”

“Okay. Are you happy? With her?”

Carol knew that it was a tough question for Abby and she knew that she wouldn’t like the answer. But Carol couldn’t help the smile she gave when she thought about Therese.

“I am.” She felt awful for feeling so happy about someone else.

“I’m happy for you, Carol. I don’t have any hard feelings. I only want you to be happy.”

“Thank you, Abby. That means a lot because I need you now more than I ever have. I don’t think that I can get through this without you.” Carol took another long drag of her cigarette and put it out. “Oh, and now he’s apparently threatening to tell Rindy about me and Therese.”

“What a dick.”

“I’ve already been planning on telling her myself because I want to be with Therese. But I will not give him the satisfaction of telling Rindy. I won’t let that happen.”

“Whatever you need me to do for you, I’ll do it. I’m always here for you, you know that.”

“Thank you, Abby. I appreciate that.”

“Why don’t you go home. I can handle this today. You’ve had a hard day.”

“How about we shut it down and go back to my place and drink?”

“I think you have better ideas than I do.”

* * *

Since Carol had her class the next day and after all that she had been going through, Abby told her to take the day off and that she would handle the shop. 

When Carol got home from her class, she decided to work on her homework. She was thankful for the distraction. There were too many things going through her mind at that point. She had spoken to Therese earlier that morning and tried to sound as calm as she could given the circumstances. Therese had told her that she would be by the house around six o’clock and Carol was excited and nervous to see her. 

Carol was intensely involved in her schoolwork when she heard the doorbell ring. She must have lost track of time because when she looked at the clock, it was a little after six. She greeted Therese at the door and held her a little tighter than their normal greeting. Carol was relieved to finally have her there with her and she quickly shut the door after looking up and down the street for signs of anyone who could be watching them.

“Carol? Is everything all right?” Therese noticed Carol’s demeanor.

“Sweetheart, I have to tell you something and I’m a little nervous about it.”

“What is it?”

“Come in, darling. Let’s sit down. I have something to show you.”

Therese sat down at the table with Carol.

“First of all, I wanted to tell you that I want to tell Rindy about us. That is, if you’re okay with that. I wouldn’t say anything without first telling you, but I want to be with you and this is the first step. We need to get over this hurdle if we have any kind of a future together.”

“I want that, Carol. I do. I really want to be with you. You should tell Rindy. It’s inevitable that you would have to tell her anyway.”

“I’m glad that you’re okay with that, darling.” Carol took a deep breath. “That was the easy part. Now, what I have to tell you is not so easy. It seems that someone has been following me … us. I don’t know if it’s just me, but there are … photos, of us.”

“What kind of photos?”

Carol picked up the folder and handed it to Therese. 

“I’ve looked at them. There are some from our weekend in Pittsburgh and from the other night … by the pool.” Carol’s eyes moved to the folder.

“Someone took pictures of us having sex?” Therese was breathing hard, trying to process what Carol had just said.

“I’m afraid so, sweetheart. I’m sorry. I never meant to involve you in anything like this.”

“Why?” Therese shook her head as if trying to clear her mind. “Why would someone take these pictures?”

“Because Harge paid someone to. He seems to think that you and I have been sleeping together for a long time and that’s why someone has suddenly been following me, but he has no evidence of me cheating.”

Carol took Therese’s hand to try and comfort her.

“You don’t have to look at these if you don’t want to. I’m sorry about this entire situation. I hope you still feel the same way about us.”

“Of course I do. But, what’s going to happen now that he has these pictures? What if he tries to tell Rindy about us?”

“I don’t think he will.” Carol smiled warmly at her. “I have way more on him than he has on me. I don’t think he has any evidence of me with Abby and even if he does, it won’t matter once he finds out how much I have on him. He’s been with more women than I have and I have the proof.”

“Are you sure that he won’t say anything?”

“I’m pretty sure. Don’t worry about that, baby. I’ll worry about that.”

Therese took a deep, calming breath and Carol pulled her into her lap.

“This is a lot to take in, I know. If you want to leave and not look back, believe me, I understand.”

“No, I don’t want to leave. I’m just shocked that someone’s been following us. I’m not going anywhere, Carol.”

Carol felt herself relax for the first time since she left her attorney’s office the day before. The tension finally left her body and she felt hopeful for the future. A future with Therese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, what will happen now?
> 
> Thanks for all your hard work, Ligeria!


	20. Colours Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello again! Sorry I've been away so long, but here I am!
> 
> Ligeria, hmm ... what should I say? Thank you for an interesting friendship!

Carol went to shower and Therese decided to finally take a look at the pictures. She was disgusted that someone had actually captured such an intimate moment between her and Carol. However, curiosity got the better of Therese as she flipped through the photos. She actually started to like these pictures of the two of them. They were clearly in love and these photos were the evidence. They looked happy and carefree. Therese wanted that with Carol, to be able to be with her and be free to love her how she wanted.

Therese continued through the photos and became somewhat hesitant when she got to some of them by the pool with Rindy. Finally, there they were: the pictures of her and Carol having sex. Therese looked closer at the pictures, unable to pull herself away from them. She had to admit to herself that they were some of the sexiest photos that she had ever seen. The disgust that she had felt earlier was slowly fading into arousal with every new picture of them that she was seeing. She closed the folder and tried to push the idea from her mind of someone following her or Carol. 

Therese went to the bedroom to change her clothes. She let herself wander through Carol’s closet. Carol had excellent fashion sense and Therese enjoyed looking at and feeling the clothing. She found Carol’s lingerie and a rush of excitement overcame her when she thought about Carol wearing it. Therese was lost in her thoughts about Carol and grinning as she trailed her fingers over the soft lace. She felt Carol come up behind her and snake her hands around her waist as she kissed her softly on her cheek.

“I wrote in that letter that I’d model this for you sometime,” she whispered. “Do you remember that?”

“How could I forget?” Therese asked, smiling.

“Would you like that, darling?” Carol asked in a sultry voice, kissing Therese’s neck. “For me to wear it for you?”

Therese’s head was spinning with lust, unable to concentrate. Carol slid a hand into Therese’s shorts and down between her legs while her other hand wandered under her shirt and massaged Therese’s breast. 

“Mmmmhmmm … Carol?”

“What is it, baby?”

“Those pictures of us having sex …”

“I’m sorry about that,” Carol said as she slipped her fingers through drenched folds.

“No, I wanted to say that …” Therese tried to focus, but it was difficult with Carol’s hands on her. “I think that they’re hot. I like them.”

“Really?”

Therese heard the surprise in Carol’s voice.

“Yes, I do.” Therese’s breath hitched whenever Carol’s fingers reached her clit and slowly circled. Her breathing became heavier and her head fell back on Carol’s shoulder. She could feel Carol’s hair damp against her cheek and her nipples hard against her back. She ran a hand to Carol’s behind and her hand met soft skin as she slowly kneaded. She realized that Carol was naked and it only heightened her arousal. “Carol,” she whispered like a prayer.

“Mmmm, baby.” 

Therese moaned when Carol slid a finger into her dripping entrance and continued kissing her neck.

“Fuck,” Therese breathed out and closed her eyes, enjoying the way that Carol pleasured her. “Another finger, Carol. Please?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you. You’re so tight, baby.”

Therese loved how gentle Carol was with her, to make sure that she wouldn’t hurt her. But Therese wanted to feel Carol’s fingers filling her deeply.

“Yes. Carol, I’m not so delicate. You can be a little rough with me.”

She felt Carol smile against her neck and slide another finger inside. Therese gasped at the sensation of Carol’s deft hands knowing exactly what to do, exactly how to pleasure her. She fought to stand upright when she felt Carol’s fingers moving faster and she moved her hand to the back of Carol’s neck as Carol held onto her. Therese’s moans became louder and more primal when she felt her orgasm building fast.

“I love you, Therese,” Carol whispered into her ear.

Therese dug her nails into Carol’s neck and came hard on her hand. She felt Carol holding onto her and kissing her neck softly as she came down.

“Oh, Carol. I love you.”

“I know, baby. You have no idea how happy you make me.”

“I could make you happier right now if you’d like.”

“Mmm, I know you could, love.” Carol reached over to open a drawer and pulled something out. “Why don’t you put this on for me, darling?” she asked as she handed the strap-on to Therese.

“Really?” Therese grinned and turned to find Carol smiling at her.

“Mmmhmmm.”

Therese undressed and slipped the harness on, buckling the straps. Carol cocked her head to the side and hummed with pleasure. She grabbed ahold of the rubber cock and pushed it slightly against Therese. 

“Do you remember how to use this, sweetheart?” she asked as she took Therese’s hand.

“I do. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately.” Therese was being honest; she had been thinking about using the strap on a lot and not just using it on Carol, but for Carol to use it on her.

“Oh, you have, huh?”

“Yes,” Therese said, shyly.

“Well then,” Carol whispered in her ear. “Why don’t we try another position?”

Therese’s breath hitched and Carol took her hand to lead her to the bed. Carol took the lube from her nightstand and Therese stood, breathing heavily from her arousal.

“Are you not wet enough?” Therese asked sarcastically as Carol lubed the dildo and threw her head back and laughed.

“Cheeky.” Carol placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “I’m sure that I’m wetter than you think I am.”

Therese moved a hand between Carol’s legs and groaned when she felt her dripping.

“I guess I was wrong.” 

Therese's eyes went wide when she watched Carol bend over the bed and turn her head around to gaze into Therese's eyes.

"How's this position for you, darling?" she asked, seductively.

"Perfect." Therese ran her hands over Carol's behind, kneading and massaging. "Your ass is beautiful," Therese said and leaned down to replace her hands with her mouth. She kissed the delicate flesh and sucked it into her mouth, eliciting a moan from the older woman. "Hmmm, someone's enjoying herself."

"Mmmm, so much."

Therese moved her fingers to Carol's center and languidly glided them over her slick folds, opening her up to slide the rubber cock inside. She held it in place to let Carol adjust to it before pulling out and thrusting back inside. Therese waited for Carol's reaction before continuing.

“Go ahead, baby. I’m more than ready.”

Therese watched as she slid the cock slowly in and out of Carol, mesmerized by what she was doing and that she was allowed to do this to her. Carol was the woman of her dreams and the only woman that she had ever wanted. She had spent countless nights imagining what it would be like to be with Carol. What Carol’s lips felt like, what she looked like naked, what it would be like to make love to her. All fantasies that Therese was sure would stay only that: fantasies. 

When she moved faster, the moans coming from Carol became louder. They were loud, but feminine at the same time and they were one of Therese’s favorite sounds. Therese leaned over to move a hand to Carol’s clit and leisurely circled with her fingers. Her hand was becoming increasingly wetter and Carol’s heavy panting indicated that she was about to come. When Carol’s body stilled and collapsed on the bed, Therese kissed along her back across her shoulder blades and to the nape of her neck.

“Therese,” Carol said once her breathing slowed, “You’re incredible.”

“I think you’re magnificent, Carol,” she whispered in her ear.

“Mmmm, that was better than the first time you used it.”

Therese pulled out of Carol and noticed how wet the bed was.

“Jesus, Carol. I’ve never seen you come like that.”

“Well, you hit the right spot, darling,” Carol said and rolled over. “You look cute with that thing on.” Carol smirked.

“I feel … awkward.” Therese turned crimson.

“You can take it off if you want … unless you want to use it again,” Carol said, arching an eyebrow.

"Do you ever think of anything else?" Therese asked, amused as she removed the strap-on and laid beside Carol.

"With you, it's hard to think about anything but getting you naked," Carol said and rolled on top of Therese. "But I do think about other things."

"Like what?" Therese asked, curiously.

"Like being with you all the time. Us living together. Waking up to you every morning."

"We wake up together a lot already." Therese laughed.

"I know, but I want you with me _all_ the time," Carol said and planted soft kisses along Therese's neck.

"Carol, you know I don't want to live here. I can't. This town wasn't made for us."

"I know."

It was all that Carol said and continued her kisses. Therese began to feel uneasy about it. Moving away was all that she had wanted to do. She never intended to stay there forever, but she wasn't sure if it was Carol's intention. They could never live freely and open as themselves. 

"Should we talk about this?" Therese asked.

Carol propped up on her elbows and ran her fingers through Therese's hair. She sighed and gazed into Therese's eyes and Therese wanted to know what she was thinking.

"We can if you want, but I haven't even told Rindy yet. Could we just jump over one hurdle at time?"

Therese took a deep breath and noticed Carol's nervous expression. She didn't intend to worry her, but she knew that Carol was right and telling Rindy was the first step that they needed to take.

"Of course we can," Therese said and pulled the back of Carol's head towards hers to kiss her passionately. She could feel Carol relax on top of her.

"Good. Now where was I?"

Carol continued her kisses down Therese's body and made love to her for the first time that night, but not the last.

* * *

By the time that Friday came, it had become ritualistic for Therese to show up at Carol's around six if she wasn't working. She had worked early that morning and finished up most of her schoolwork in anticipation of spending the weekend with Carol.

When she pulled into the driveway, Rindy's car was there. Therese started panicking. If she showed up at the house, what was Rindy going to think? She thought about going back home. What was she supposed to say to her when she showed up "unannounced"? _Ah, Carol's homework. Of course._

Therese rang the doorbell instead of just walking in, which she had become accustomed to doing. She waited nervously for someone to answer the door. Therese could hear a heated argument coming from inside and then she heard it: her name. It was too late to turn around now; she’d already rung the doorbell and she knew that this day was coming.

When Carol opened the door, Therese could see the panic in Carol's eyes. Rindy followed not long after Carol and her eyes were filled with anger.

"I guess you're here to fuck my mom, huh?" Rindy crossed her arms.

"Rindy!" Carol shouted. "That's enough!"

"Rindy, please. Let me explain," Therese said, calmly.

"There's really nothing to explain, is there? How could you, Therese? I thought we were friends?"

"We are."

"Not anymore."

"Rindy, please. Let me _try_ to explain."

Rindy nodded.

"Carol, will you give us a minute?"

Carol nodded and walked out the back door. Therese finally made it inside and shut the door behind her, but she stayed right next to the door, not feeling exactly welcome. Therese tried to gather her thoughts. She hadn't thought before about what she would tell Rindy when this day would come, but she had told her that she was in love with a woman and was hoping that it would help soften the blow. Clearly, it didn't from how angry Rindy was.

"Well?"

"Rindy, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. It just sort of happened and it moved really fast from there. I told you before that I'm in love with a woman. I _am_ in love with her."

Rindy looked at the ground and shook her head.

"How long have the two of you been having sex?"

"Maybe a month." Therese tried to calm her shaking hands. "Rindy, you've always known how I've felt about her."

"This is different, Therese. You having a crush on my mother and fucking her are two different situations. For fuck's sake, she's sixteen years older than you!"

"I don't care about the age difference, Rindy. I'm crazy about her," Therese said, softly. "I'm sorry, but I am. I want to be with her."

"This is fucking crazy."

"She's in love with me." Therese was trying to make Rindy understand.

"Yeah, she told me." Rindy took a deep breath. "I need some time to think about this. I'm not okay with it, Therese."

"Please, just think about it. I need her. She's changed my life." Therese was desperate, trying to think of anything to say to change Rindy's mind. But Therese _was_ being honest.

"I just need some time."

"Okay. That's fair."

Rindy went up to her room, clearly upset over the entire situation. Therese stood alone at the door and she couldn't help the tears that began to fall. It felt as if this was going to be the last time that she would see Carol and it was too much for her to handle. She took a deep breath and met Carol outside. Carol was smoking a cigarette and Therese could see her hand shaking.

"Hey," Therese said, softly.

Carol turned to look at her and her eyes were red. Therese wanted to hold her, but refrained.

"Hey, darling. Are you all right?"

"Oh ... no. Are you?"

"No."

"Rindy said that she needs some time to think about it, but that she's not okay with us together." Therese moved her hand to Carol's shoulder. "I've been dreading this day."

"Me too, sweetheart."

"As much as I hate it, I should probably go. I'm sure that she doesn't want me here right now and I understand." Therese squeezed Carol's shoulder. "I hate to leave you. I've been looking forward to being with you all day."

"I know, baby. I hope you're not angry that I told her."

"No, I already told you that it's fine. It needed to be done. Hopefully, we can move on from this. She needs some time to calm down and think."

"I know, baby. I hope this will work out because I don't know if I can be without you," Carol said and turned to kiss Therese's hand. "I love you."

"I love you, Carol ... _so_ much."

Therese walked to the front door with Carol following her. Carol turned her head in the direction of Rindy's room and back to kiss Therese on the cheek.

"Be careful going home."

"I will. We'll talk."

Carol nodded and watched as Therese drove away. Therese saw Carol in the rear view mirror as she drove away and knots formed in her stomach at the thought of possibly having to live a life without Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Now what?


	21. Tragedy In Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than most of the other ones. 
> 
> Ligeria, thank you! :-)

When Therese got home, she went straight to her bedroom. Laila tried to speak to her, but Therese only wanted to be left alone. The thought of not being able to be with Carol was gut wrenching. Therese hadn’t been in love before Carol, but had no idea what it would feel like if it was taken away. Rindy was the only obstacle standing in Therese’s way of happiness and she was desperately hoping that Rindy would be reasonable. Why shouldn’t she want her mother to be happy? Therese didn’t know how the conversation had gone between Carol and Rindy, but Carol had told Rindy that she was in love with Therese. 

Therese laid on her bed and let her mind wander to Carol. In the last month, all of the dreams that she had ever had about Carol had come true. Something that she never thought would be possible and she was standing on the edge of it all being taken away from her. If she couldn’t be with Carol, how was she supposed to go on?

Therese took out her sketch pad and started drawing. Keeping her hands busy helped her from worrying, but before she realized it, she was sketching Carol. Her legs, arms, torso. Her smiling eyes and lips. Her perfectly beautiful breasts, the curve of her waist and hips. Carol _was_ art; made to be sketched, photographed, painted.

Therese kept herself busy the rest of the night and didn’t realize what time it was when her phone buzzed. She had been waiting patiently to hear from Carol and was happy to see a text from her.

> Miss you. xx -C
> 
> Miss you more. xx -T

Therese’s phone lit up with another text, but not from Carol. It was Rindy asking her to meet her outside and when she looked out her window, Therese could see Rindy’s car in the driveway. She went to the back door and met Rindy outside.

“Thank you for not ringing the doorbell.”

“Well, I didn’t want to wake up anyone. It’s late. Could we talk?”

“Sure,” Therese said and motioned for Rindy to sit.

“I was angry earlier. I’m sorry for my behavior. I had just found out and was trying to process everything.”

“I understand. I expected it.”

“Mom told me that you’re not the first woman that she’s been with and that it’s not just a phase for her.”

Therese sat and waited for Rindy to speak, not wanting to interrupt her. Her hands were shaking and her heart was racing as she waited. Rindy shifted in her seat and looked up at Therese.

“Therese … I don’t know how to say this.”

“Just say it. You can tell me.”

“I don’t want you to be with my mother. I think it’s too weird and too strange. I can’t deal with it.”

“Rindy, it’s not like you’re home every day. Besides that, I’m in love with her and she feels the same way about me.”

“I don’t care. Please, if you were ever my friend at all, just stop.”

“Please just think about this.” Therese tried to plead with Rindy, scared that she was going to lose the best thing that ever happened to her.

“I already have. I’m not okay with this.”

“Rindy, I can’t promise anything. Our feelings for each other are too strong.”

“I know that I can’t stop the two of you from being together, but if you are, a relationship with my mother would be too weird for me. I don’t think that I could handle seeing the two of you together.”

“I can’t believe you’re being this selfish.”

“I’m sorry, Therese. I don’t think I can handle it.”

“You’ve obviously never been in love before.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because if you had been, you would understand the way that I feel and the way that she feels about me.”

“There are plenty of other women out there, Therese. You can always find someone else.”

Therese could feel her stomach turning. She stood up and went to the door, but stopped before she opened it and turned to look at Rindy, not caring that the tears were freely falling.

“When you _do_ fall in love … I hope that you don’t have someone that comes in between the two of you. I wouldn’t wish this feeling upon anyone. Even you.”

Therese went inside and locked the door behind her. When she made it to her room, Therese cried until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

When Therese woke up the next day, it was late and her eyes were puffy, dry and sore from the night before. Not sleeping with Carol and worrying about the situation made it hard to sleep at all. 

When she looked at her phone, it was just a little after eleven and she had three missed calls from Carol and several texts from her. She didn’t bother to read the texts and called.

“Therese?” Carol’s voice was hoarse and matched Therese’s own.

“I’m sorry I missed your calls. I just woke up.”

“That’s okay. I figured that you would be sleeping late.”

“Yeah. Rindy stopped by last night.”

“She did?”

“Yeah. Is she home? I mean, can I come over? I think we should talk.”

“No, she went back to school. I think she’s too angry to stay with me right now. You can come over.”

Therese told her that she would be over soon. She wanted to shower and clean up. No matter what she did, she couldn’t get rid of her puffy, bloodshot eyes. Therese knew what she was going to tell Carol, but was trying to figure out the right way to say it. 

When she was ready, she texted Carol to tell her she was on the way. The car ride was nerve wracking, knowing that what she was going to tell her wouldn’t be easy. Carol was waiting at the door for her when she pulled into the driveway. Therese smiled, happy at the fact that she always looked gorgeous even though Therese knew that she had been a mess on the inside.

“Come in, darling,” Carol said as Therese approached the door and she gave her a kiss on the cheek. “How are you?”

“Awful. I barely slept,” she said and shut the door behind her.

“Me too … what did Rindy have to say?”

“Just that she didn’t want us to be together. I told her that I wouldn’t be able to stop us from being together. That I’m too in love with you and I know that you feel the same way.”

“It’s true. I can’t stay away from you.”

“I know, which is why this is hard for me to say.” Therese took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but it didn’t help.

“What is it, baby?”

“I think … I think we should stop seeing each other.”

“What? Are you serious? Rindy’s not going to stop me from being with you.” 

“I know, but _I_ need to stop this.”

“Why?” Carol was clearly confused and her breathing was shaky.

Therese could see the tears start to form in Carol’s eyes and it was difficult for her to continue.

“Carol … I know what it’s like to not have a mother.” Therese swallowed the lump in her throat, but the tears already began to prick the back of her eyes. “I can’t do that to Rindy. The two of you are close and I don’t want to come between that. I can’t ruin that relationship. I’m sorry, Carol. This isn’t something that I want, but I think it’s what has to be done.”

Carol sat down on the chair, sobbing and Therese knelt down in front of her, holding Carol’s hands.

“I love you, Carol. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. This isn’t easy for me.” The tears were flowing and Therese was wondering if she was doing the right thing. She didn’t know what the right decision was in this situation.

“I know.”

Therese wiped the tears from Carol’s face and caressed her cheeks.

“Maybe one day, things will be different and Rindy can accept us. I hope she does because I don’t know how I’m supposed to go on without you,” Therese said softly. “You’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever known and I hope that you can understand this.”

“I do,” Carol said between ragged breaths.

Therese laid her head in Carol’s lap, enjoying what she was sure would be the last few intimate moments between the two of them. She could feel Carol’s fingers weaving through her hair, her perfectly manicured nails scraping against her scalp and she closed her eyes, reveling in Carol’s touch. She inhaled deeply to to commit Carol’s scent to memory, even though it was a scent that she was sure not to forget any time soon. The citrus notes of Carol’s perfume always stood out the strongest and it smelled best on Carol. Therese could feel a few teardrops hit her head, dampening her hair and when she opened her eyes to look up at Carol, she could see a sad smile on her face.

Whatever Therese had to face in her life from this point on, she was sure that walking away from Carol would be the hardest thing she’d ever have to do. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to get over Carol or if it was possible. Therese slid her hands up Carol’s calves, under her skirt and to her outer thighs, caressing slowly. She was sure that it would be the last time that she would be able to touch Carol so intimately.

“Love me one last time,” Carol said softly. 

Therese lifted her head and looked into Carol’s pleading eyes.

“Please?” Carol asked with a shy smile.

Therese wasted no time in pulling Carol’s underwear down her legs and pulled Carol close to her. She delicately pushed Carol’s skirt up her legs, her lips trailing behind her hands with soft kisses. If this was to be the last time that she made love to Carol, she was going to remember every touch, every kiss, every lick. 

She moved her mouth to Carol’s center and opened her folds with her tongue to make love to Carol exactly the way that Carol loved it. Her hands caressed Carol’s lower back and slid to her behind, pulling her closer. Carol pulled Therese’s head deeper into her and her moans were getting louder. Therese was going to savor every last moment with Carol and when the older woman came, Therese slowed her movements, but continued to kiss her softly from Carol’s mound to her inner thighs and up Carol’s body to her mouth. 

Therese knew that this would be the last kiss that they would share and it was bittersweet. She closed her eyes to remember the softness of Carol’s lips and tongue on her own. When the kiss broke and she looked into Carol’s eyes, she smiled as she knew that she would cherish this moment forever.

“I’ll love you for the rest of my life, Carol.”

“I know, darling. I feel the same way about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! This was a difficult chapter to write. I'm not a fan of Rindy right now and I'm sure none of you are either. 
> 
> Do you think that this the end of Carol and Therese?
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this one. I know it's a sad one, but I love to hear from all of you.


	22. Heard You're Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been away. I'm so sorry. I'll try to do better.

Over the next few weeks, Therese tried to keep herself busy. Her last quarter at school had finally started and she was spending more time in Pittsburgh to avoid the possibility of seeing Carol. She quit working at the grocery store because she had been doing well by selling her own work. Since her classes were now on Thursdays and Fridays, it was easy for her to stay with Harper all weekend. In fact, Therese had been spending so much time in Pittsburgh that Harper had asked her why she wasn’t living there. Therese told her that she had already had plans to move and that she had been packing her belongings. 

Getting over Carol wasn’t easy and Therese was struggling. She hadn’t seen her since the day she last made love to her and the only form of communication between them had been texts. Therese wanted to know how Carol had been, if she was okay. If Carol was struggling, Therese was sure that she wouldn’t say anything to her. She knew that Carol wouldn’t want to worry her. She knew that she would never be able to fully get over Carol, but she decided that since this was the way that it had to be, she was going to try. She hadn't heard anything from Rindy and was wanting to give her some time to think it over, but she was sure that Rindy was adamant about her decision.

Therese had gone home Tuesday to pack up some more of her things to start the moving process. She had already told her sister and her grandmother and both of them were supportive of her decision, but Laila kept asking questions. Therese sensed that she knew something was off with her from the way that she had been acting since the break up with Carol. 

She was in her room alone when Laila came in to talk to her and Therese knew that she couldn’t stay silent any longer. She trusted her sister and decided that she wanted to tell her.

“Therese … is there another reason that you’re moving? I know that you’ve always wanted to leave, but something’s amiss with you lately.”

Therese took a deep breath.

“Sit down.” She motioned for Laila to sit on the bed and she sat down beside her. “When I tell you this, you can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.”

“I swear. Not anyone.”

“I promise. You know that you can tell me anything.”

Therese knew that she _could_ tell her sister anything. They were close and she hated to keep her relationship with Carol a secret from her sister. 

“I was seeing someone and it … had to end. It’s easier for me to move away now that I can’t be with her anymore.”

“What do you mean? What happened?”

“Her daughter found out and she doesn’t approve.”

“She has a daughter?” Laila asked, confused. “How old is she? This woman.”

“Thirty eight,” Therese said after some hesitation.

“What?” Laila’s eyes went wide. “Seriously?”

“Yes. I’m in love … so in love with her. I have been for years.”

“Wait a minute. Is it … Carol? I know that you’ve always had a crush on her.”

“How’d you know?”

“Rindy had said something a long time ago. Wait, so Rindy knows?”

“Yes … she knows.”

“Whoa. I’m … flabbergasted.” Laila shook her head in disbelief.

Therese laughed to herself.

“It’s a lot to take in, I know. But I’m crazy for her. And I found out that she feels the same way about me.”

“Holy shit!”

“I know. I’m sure that Rindy hates me and she doesn’t want us to be together.”

“But if the two of you are in love, Rindy’s opinion shouldn’t matter.”

“I know, but you know what it’s like to not have a mom. I don’t want to ruin that relationship. I can’t hurt her like that. What kind of friend would I be? What kind of person would I be?”

They sat in silence for awhile, both thinking and Laila finally broke the silence.

“This is stupid. If the two of you are in love, Rindy needs to get over herself and deal with it like an adult. I’m sure it’s not the ideal situation for her, but she needs to grow the fuck up.”

“Tell her that,” Therese said, rolling her eyes.

“Do you want me to? Because I will.”

“No. I just want her to come to her senses. You’d think that she’d want her mother to be happy.”

“Look, I’m sorry that you’re going through this,” Laila said and placed her arm around Therese. “I hope that one day Rindy changes her mind. But if I were you … I wouldn’t give a fuck what Rindy says. She’s being selfish anyway.”

“Thanks, but I’ll just leave her be for now. Moving to Pittsburgh is the only way that I’ll be able to try to move on from Carol. I don’t know how I’m going to do it, but I should at least try.”

“You’re stronger than I am, sis. If you need anything, let me know. Okay?”

“Thanks.”

Therese spent the rest of the day packing and getting rid of some things that she didn’t want to hold on to any longer. She was almost ready to leave when she looked at the paintings on her wall. Therese took a deep breath and ran her fingers over the painting, Carol’s painting. She closed her eyes, remembering the days that she helped Carol paint, thinking about how much easier life was at that point when she only had a crush on Carol. Tears began to prick the back of her eyes and she fought hard to keep them there. She took the paintings down, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to leave them in her room. She had to take them with her.

When she opened her dresser drawer for one more check, she forgot about the folder with the pictures of her and Carol. All the pictures that made her sick that they were being followed. She shoved them in one of her bags and packed everything into her car.

Therese said her goodbyes to her sister and her grandmother. She knew that she would be back at least once a week to check in on them, but it still felt like she would never live in this house again. Therese knew that when she left the house this time, it would no longer be her home. She was nervous and excited for her life to really begin, even if it was without Carol. Leaving this town would be the only way to try to get over her.

Before she made the hour trip, she had one more stop to make. It felt weird driving up to the house, knowing that she wouldn’t be staying, but she needed to see her in person.

When Carol answered the door, she was surprised to see Therese. They both stood there, not saying a word until Therese opened her mouth to speak, but Carol had interrupted.

“Therese,” she said softly. “You look … beautiful.”

“Thank you. So do you.” Therese looked around, nervously. “May I come in?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Carol said and stepped aside. “Of course, darling.”

When Carol called her “darling”, Therese wanted to break down. It was the way that it came so naturally out of her mouth. The way that she had always said it to her. Therese’s mind had been flooded with memories of Carol’s terms of endearment. Suddenly, this had become more difficult than she’d thought it would be. She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts.

“I just wanted to stop by and tell you in person …”

“You’re moving?”

Therese looked up into Carol’s eyes, those beautiful icy blue eyes.

“How did you know?”

“Your car is full.” Carol gave a sly smile.

“Oh … yeah. I guess it is.”

“To Pittsburgh?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“With Harper?”

Therese nodded, suddenly finding it hard to speak.

“That’s probably best for you. I don’t blame you for leaving.”

They both stood there, unsure of what to say or do.

“How have you been?” Carol asked.

“Oh … I’ve been managing to get by. I’m in my last quarter at school and I’ve been selling some of my work in Pittsburgh. I quit working at the store.”

“I know, I’ve stopped by a few times hoping to catch a glimpse of you. Somebody told me that you quit.” Carol blushed at her admission. “Do you need any help with moving?”

“No, I’ll be fine. I’ve packed up pretty much everything. Whatever’s behind, I’ll get it the next time I come back.” Therese glanced into the kitchen and noticed a few empty wine bottles on the island. “How have you been?”

“Getting by. Working to keep myself busy.”

“Have you spoken to Rindy?”

“A couple of times. She hasn’t been home in a while. I’m pretty sure that she’s still angry. Have you?”

“No. I’m pretty sure that I’m the last person that she wants to speak to.”

The small talk was dwindling and Therese didn’t know what else to say.

“Well,” Therese said. “I should get going.”

“Oh, of course.”

They both reached for the doorknob at the same time and their hands collided. Therese slowly looked up into Carol’s eyes and her breathing became heavier.

“I’m sorry,” Therese barely managed to get out.

“Don’t be,” Carol said and leaned down to kiss Therese’s cheek.

Therese’s felt that her cheek would catch fire and the kiss sent a jolt through her and she could feel an all too familiar throbbing between her legs. She knew she couldn’t stay longer, not being able to trust herself with Carol.

When Carol pulled back, she caressed Therese’s cheek.

“Good luck up there. I know that you’re going to do great things. I’m so proud of you.”

Therese could see tears forming in Carol’s eyes and she turned to open the door.

“Thank you, Carol.”

“Don’t be a stranger, okay? Don’t forget about me,” Carol said as Therese walked out on to the porch.

“I could never forget about _you_.”

“If you ever need anything, I’m only a call away, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Drive safely.”

“I will.”

Therese went to her car and turned one last time to see Carol wave. She smiled and waved back and watched as Carol got smaller in her rearview mirror.

The drive wasn’t bad, but her encounter with Carol stuck with her the entire ride until she drove through the Liberty Tunnel and was in awe at how the city hit her all at once. This was home now for her, the “Steel City”. 

Harper helped her carry everything from her car and to the spare room. She spent the rest of the night unpacking and putting everything in its new home. She hung Carol’s paintings on the wall above her bed and framed a photo of the two of them from Kennywood looking happier than either one of them ever had. 

When Therese sat down on the bed, she finally had a minute to herself to let herself cry without interruption. She laid on the bed and clutched the picture to her chest and cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'(


	23. Dig Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back!
> 
> Huge thank you to Ligeria for all of her help!

The front door slamming shut was what woke Carol out of her slumber. Sure, it was a Wednesday morning and she should have been awake by noon. She should have also been at the shop with Abby, but getting out of bed had become too difficult a task for her lately. 

Carol winced at the loud noise. It woke her up, but she still had on her eye mask so she was grateful to not have to combat daylight yet. Everything hurt; her head, her muscles, her bones. Was this a byproduct of becoming older, too much wine or both? She didn't care anymore. Drinking was the only thing that made the pain go away and if drinking was an Olympic sport, Carol was practicing to take home the gold. 

When she thought back to the night before, she couldn't remember exactly how many bottles of wine she had consumed, only that it was more than the previous night. Wine seemed to be the only thing that Carol had been worried about lately. Abby had been stopping by to bring Carol food after she had seen that there was next to nothing in the refrigerator. Carol told her that she was fine, but she knew that her best friend didn't believe her, especially since her appearances at work had become less and less. 

So, here she was at noon on a Wednesday being awoken by someone and she didn't want to deal with anyone. Not Abby and certainly not Harge, but she knew that it wasn't him because she had the locks changed after he had agreed to give her the house. She knew those footsteps all too well: Rindy. _Ugh._ She didn't feel like explaining to her daughter why she was home sleeping in the middle of the day on a Wednesday.

"Mom?" Rindy called out. "Are you home?"

Carol grumbled when she heard another human voice and it made her head hurt even worse. Rindy padded up the steps and Carol heard her stop in the doorway.

"Are you still asleep?" Rindy asked, puzzled.

Carol lifted one side of the mask and squinted with one eye barely open and pulled it back down.

"I was." Her voice was raspy and her mouth felt like she had been eating cotton.

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Carol didn't intend to sound so rude, but she wanted to be left alone and the two of them weren't on the best of terms.

"I just meant that shouldn't you be at work?"

"And shouldn't you be in State College?"

"Well, it's summer and I don't have any classes, so I thought I'd come visit for a while."

"Mmm."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you working?" Rindy asked, softly.

"Because I didn't feel like going today."

"Are you sick?"

"Rindy, I just didn't feel like going. Okay?"

"Okay." Rindy paused and Carol knew that she had made her uncomfortable.

"Are you hungry? I can order something. There's not much food in the house." 

Carol pulled off her eye mask and squinted at the light. She knew she looked like death and she watched as Rindy surveyed the room. Clearly, Carol had been spending a lot of time in her bedroom, that much was obvious. It was in disarray, which was very unlike Carol who had always been a fairly neat person.

"I'm not really hungry, but I can go get you something to eat if you'd like."

"I'm fine." 

This was usually about the time that Carol would wake up and drink her breakfast, eat a few crackers and drink lunch. With Rindy there, she knew she couldn't do that so she dragged herself out of bed and settled for coffee instead, hoping that it would help with the headache. 

Rindy took her bags to her room while Carol went to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator to see what she could force herself to eat. There were leftovers from what Abby brought the night before, so she settled on Mexican food for breakfast. Maybe not the best choice, but Carol knew she had to eat something.

"How long are you staying?" Carol asked as she heated up the food.

"I was thinking maybe a week if that's okay with you. I thought we could hang out, maybe do some shopping or whatever you want."

Carol was skeptical; she hadn't talked to Rindy in a month. Their last conversation was not pleasant, so she wasn't expecting to see her for a while.

"I hope that's okay with you, Mom."

"That's fine, but I can't say that I'll be up for doing a lot," Carol said and took the food from the microwave. She grabbed her coffee and a bottle of water and took everything up to her room with Rindy following. Carol sat down on her bed and flipped through channels as she started eating. 

"Since when do you eat on your bed?"

"Since I feel like it."

"What's wrong, Mom. Is this about Therese?"

"Do you plan on seeing your father while you're home?" Carol asked, trying to avoid an argument with her daughter.

"Yeah, I thought I'd go over there for a couple of days after I stay with you."

Rindy laid on the other side of the bed, next to Carol and they watched tv in silence. Carol thought of anything to talk about besides Therese.

"How were your grades last semester?"

"Good. Mostly A's, one B."

"That's good." 

Carol finished eating, although she didn't eat much and set the plate on her nightstand. She opened the water and downed half of it right away along with some aspirin. Next was the coffee and it tasted wonderful. The last thing that she wanted was to make small talk with Rindy. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep. 

"Do you want me to take that plate down for you?"

"I'll get it later."

"I don't think you will."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carol asked, snapping back and she could tell that Rindy knew she said the wrong thing.

"Nothing, I'll take it down."

Rindy took the plate downstairs.

_Ugh, why did she have to come home now?_

* * *

Abby closed the front door just as quietly as she opened it. She thought that maybe Carol had still been asleep, but wasn’t sure since she had seen Rindy’s car in the driveway.

Abby had been taking care of Carol since the breakup with Therese. She hated to see her best friend so depressed. It had been a slow downward spiral and Abby had to witness the entire thing. It was heartbreaking for her to see Carol this way. This was something that Abby had never seen out of Carol. She was bringing food over because she was sure that Carol wasn’t eating and in the evenings, she would clean up the wine bottles strewn about the house because Carol had usually passed out before ten o’clock, not caring about the mess that she left. Carol’s appearances at work had slowly become fewer and fewer until a week ago when she just quit coming in altogether. Abby was growing more concerned and would occasionally spend the night, unable to leave Carol in her present condition.

When she saw Rindy’s car in the driveway, Abby slowly rehearsed the conversation that she wanted to have with the young woman. Abby knew that she and Carol as a couple had no future, but she only wanted for Carol to be happy and she had a few choice words for Rindy.

“Carol?” Abby softly called out.

Rindy peeked her head from around the corner of the kitchen.

“She’s still in bed.”

“Oh.” Abby hesitated before she decided to speak again. She walked into the kitchen to make sure that Carol wouldn’t overhear what she was going to say to Rindy.

“I can’t believe she's still in bed. It’s after noon already. Did she work at all today?”

Abby could sense the concern in Rindy’s voice, but the question struck Abby the wrong way and she took a deep breath to gather her thoughts before she spoke. Lashing out at Rindy wasn’t the way that she wanted to play this, but she wanted Rindy to know exactly how she had felt about her being so selfish and causing her mother’s heartache. 

“No. In fact, she hasn’t been to work in over a week.” Abby could feel her hands shaking.

“Well, she seems to be living in her bedroom.”

“Rindy, do you even realize what your mother is going through because of your selfish decision?” 

Abby’s voice was calm even though her blood was boiling on the inside. Carol had always called Abby a “spitfire”, but right now, she was the perfect picture of calm. Abby could certainly put on a show if she needed to.

“Don’t tell me this is about Therese?”

“What else do you think it’s about, Rindy? Because she certainly isn’t this upset about divorcing your father.”

“How could you say that? They were married for a long time. It’s only natural for her to be upset about that.”

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but she didn’t love your father. Your mother’s a good actress. You may think that they loved each other, but that was an act for you. But you know who she _does_ love?”

Rindy shook her head, clearly still shocked by Abby’s admission of the lack of love between Carol and Harge.

“Therese. I’ve known your mother almost my entire life and I’ve never seen her that happy in my life. I’ve only ever seen her love one other woman.”

Rindy’s eyebrows shot up when Abby said “woman”.

“Yes, another woman and she loves Therese more than she loved her. You being uncomfortable with who your mom loves is your own problem and it’s selfish of you to ask Therese not to be with her.” Abby came closer to Rindy and although her voice was low and calm, there was clear anger in her words. “You need to get over it if you want your mother to be happy. She has done everything to help you in your life and she has always been there for you. You’re treating her worse than shit. Even after your selfish decision, she still loves you and misses you. She may not feel that she can tell you any of this, but I don’t have a problem with telling you that you’re acting like a spoiled child.”

Abby set her jaw hard. “Get. Over. Yourself.”

And with that, Abby left the kitchen and Rindy to think about what she had said. Abby didn’t care if she hurt her feelings or not – she was angry with Rindy and had been waiting for the moment to tell her in person how she really felt.

She went upstairs to find Carol laying in bed, watching tv. Abby had still been slightly shaking from her encounter with Rindy. It had been difficult for her to keep her voice calm and even.

“Hey, blondie.” Abby smiled upon seeing her best friend.

“Hello, Abigail.” Carol smiled at the sight of her best friend. 

“How are feeling?”

“Oh, the same. Awful, as usual. Look, Abby …”

“I’m not here to tell you to get out of bed. I wanted to see how you were. I’m not going to tell you what to do, Carol. I’m worried about you is all.”

Carol moved over so that Abby could sit on the bed. Carol took Abby's hand and kissed it.

“I know you are, but I’ll be okay. Just give me the rest of the week and I’ll be back to work Monday. I promise.”

“That’s fine. I haven’t burned the place down yet.” Abby smirked.

Carol snorted and starting laughing. Abby smiled, happy to hear Carol laughing.

“It’s about time I heard that laugh. I’m glad I still can make you laugh.”

“You always make me laugh.”

“Because I’m a goofball.”

Carol smiled and her voice was softer when she spoke. “Thank you for being here for me, Abby. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Don’t mention it. That’s what best friends do.”

“I’m so lost, Abby.” Carol started crying. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Without her, I feel … nothing.”

“I know, baby.” Abby brushed back the stray hairs from Carol’s face and she could see Carol fighting back sobs. “It’ll get better. I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but it will.” Abby’s voice was soft and comforting. “And I’m going to be right here for whatever you need.”

“God, I’m a mess right now and Rindy’s downstairs.”

“Don’t worry about Rindy. I don’t think that she’ll be coming up here anytime soon.”

Carol looked up at Abby through her tears. “Did you say something?”

“Just a few things that have been on my mind, that’s all.” Abby waved her hand in the air.

Carol smiled again and laughed. “Thank you.”

“Come on, you need to get out of this bed and shower. You’ll feel better after that. I want to get you out of this house and get you some fresh air.”

Carol started to protest, but gave in to Abby, knowing that she was probably right. She decided that she was finally going to try to stop sulking even though she knew that she wouldn’t be over Therese anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, FINALLY someone has said something to Rindy! 
> 
> How'd you feel about this chapter? Still some turmoil for our ladies ...


	24. The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ligeria for the wonderful idea for this chapter!

Carol had grown accustomed to the ways of pleasuring herself. It wasn’t uncommon for this to happen for the last twenty years. She knew her body well and no one seemed to be able to please her the way she could please herself … except Therese. The way that her skin burned and tingled when the younger woman even came near her had been unprecedented for Carol. Therese could make her feel things, sensations, emotions that she had never felt before.

Lately, just thinking about Therese made Carol’s panties flood. She still missed her every day, but Carol’s body was starting to come back to life, much to her surprise. Every day seemed to bring another sensation with every thought of Therese that entered her brain. Her skin tingled more and more and she was delightfully surprised when she woke up that morning to feel an incessant throbbing between her thighs. But then Carol remembered the erotic dream that she’d just had. A dream of Therese climbing on top of her, backing herself up to offer all of her most intimate place to Carol while she buried her head between Carol’s legs, licking and sucking.

Carol was going to make the most of this while the thought was still fresh. It was a feeling that she hadn’t felt in weeks and was excited when she skated her fingers across her pubic hair and opened her legs to find herself dripping. She moaned; God, it felt good to be touched again, even if it was her own hand. But Carol never had a problem, usually, with getting herself off. She drenched her fingers and moved to her clit, making deliciously slow circles. Her head was filled with Therese; her own personal polaroids. Therese making love to her, touching her, kissing her. Carol moved her fingers faster, enjoying the wet sounds. She was surprised that she had been that wet – it had been far too long and it spurred her on. More pictures of Therese flooded her brain; Therese’s smile, her laugh, waking up next to her. A sudden sadness hit Carol and she tried to refocus her thoughts back to her erotic dream, but it was becoming too difficult. Her head and her body were at war with each other. Her body wanted a release, but her head was placing her back into an emotional state that she was tired of being in. Her fingers fought hard against the sadness, rubbing her hardened clit faster. But her heart couldn’t stave off the wave of pain and the tears began to fall. Carol chastised herself for feeling this way and not being able to masturbate in peace. She had the perfect setup: erotic dream, wet pussy, fingers working her clit expertly. But once the tears started, she couldn’t will them to stop.

She had allowed herself to feel sorry for only a few minutes before getting up and showering for work. It was a new rule that she had set for herself so that she didn’t wallow in self pity or drink herself to death. Life had to move on one way or another and she learned that if she set a few ground rules for herself, then maybe, just _maybe_ she could find a way to move on from Therese. 

Even after her wave of depression that morning, Carol had a spring in her step walking into work. The day may have started off conflicting for her, but she was determined to turn it around. Abby had suggested that they close the shop on Friday and take a long weekend to go to the beach. Carol didn’t need to think about it – she needed to get away even if it was just for a few days.

The two best friends decided to leave on Thursday after work. It was a six hour drive, but with Abby behind the wheel, they were sure to make it in five. They found a hotel room close to the boardwalk, one that they had frequented many times when they were together. Carol loved the beach and once they got there, they headed straight for it after they got settled in their room. Sitting on the beach, feeling the cool sand, and listening to the waves was cathartic. She loved the way that the sand was cooler at night and it was her favorite time to be on the beach. During the day was usually too crowded and she hated the way that the sand felt like fire on her feet, but at night, the sand was soothing to her toes. They snuck a few drinks down with them and sat there, drinking and smoking just like they had done when they were teenagers.

Carol was happy there with Abby in the quiet with no need to speak. Their friendship had allowed that: comfortable silence. She didn’t need to tell Abby what she was thinking or feeling because her best friend already knew. A new peacefulness washed over her and she could finally relax. Her muscles had been in knots for weeks and she finally felt them melting away.

“How are you feeling?” Abby asked.

“Relaxed.” Carol smiled. “I’m so glad that you decided to do this, to bring me here.”

“Well, I know how much you love the beach at night and how you always find it calming. I thought it would be good for you.”

“And it is. God, I haven’t been here in forever.” Carol took a look around at the boardwalk and all of the new shops and hotels. “A lot has changed since I’ve been here.”

“You seem like you’re doing better.”

“I am.” Carol took a sip of the beer that they snuck down. “I’m in a better place than I was a month ago. I only allow myself a few minutes in the morning to cry, but this morning …” Carol looked at Abby and smiled. “I didn’t need to. That’s the first time in a long time that I haven’t cried. Maybe it was the excitement about coming to the beach, but I just didn’t.”

“Good for you. I’m happy that you’re feeling better.”

“I don’t think that I would have if it wasn’t for you. I’m scared to think of what I would still be if you wouldn’t have forced me to come to my senses.” 

They had spent the rest of their long weekend lounging on the beach, drinking and ogling the scantily clad women. Abby had tried to convince Carol to lower her inhibitions and ask out the ones that Abby had pegged as lesbians with her “impeccable gaydar”. But Carol knew that she wasn’t the one-night stand type and couldn’t imagine taking a woman back to their room with the intention of a quick fuck. Even though she had been doing better to get over Therese, Carol knew that she could never do _that_.

When they made it home Sunday night, Carol felt a world of difference in her confidence and her mood in general had completely changed. Three entire days and she didn’t shed one tear. Maybe this would be the start of her new “post-Therese” life?

* * *

“It’s only a date. I’m not saying that you have to fuck her.” Harper had relentlessly been trying to get Therese to get over Carol and date a beautiful blonde that she knew.

“I don’t want to date right now. I’m not ready for that yet.”

“Oh, come on. What have you got to lose? You should see her – she’s fucking gorgeous.”

“I don’t care what she looks like, I’m not ready.”

“How about she comes out with us tonight? You can meet each other and talk and who knows what’ll happen.” Harper wiggled her eyebrows.

“You already had this planned, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Judas.”

“I’m no traitor. I’m only trying to help.”

Therese stubbornly conceded, but she knew that meeting someone new would be easier if she wasn’t alone and Harper was adamant about them meeting.

Therese tried to make herself look decent, but all she wanted to do was to stay in her pajamas and get back into bed. But she was curious as to how “gorgeous” this blonde was, so at least she had something to look forward to.

They got to the club a little after nine that night and Therese spotted this mystery woman on a stool at the bar. Harper was right about her, she _was_ gorgeous and Therese couldn’t stop staring at those legs that seemed to go on for miles. Maybe she wouldn’t mind getting to know this vixen that she was sure would get bored with her. Therese knew that this woman was way out of her league, but what harm would it do to make out with a beautiful stranger at lesbian bar? She knew that making out would be her only option; a one-night stand wasn’t possible according to Therese.

Therese nudged Harper and nodded in the direction of the woman and Harper nodded back.

“Her name is Shannon. Do you want me to introduce the two of you?”

“Nah, I got this.”

Therese sat down beside Shannon and introduced herself. Before Therese could offer to buy her a drink, Shannon had already offered. Therese smiled and nodded. She opted for a beer, not wanting anything too heavy. A semi-clear head was what she needed to keep herself in line and out of a bed with this woman. They chatted for awhile and Therese was honest with her, telling her that she had recently gotten out of a relationship and wasn’t handling it well. Then she was angry with herself about spilling her guts to a complete stranger, but if Shannon was annoyed, she didn’t show it. She had her own story of a recent break up, so they got along very well.

Therese let down a few of her walls and they began taking shots. She was feeling incredible and grabbed Shannon’s wrist, leading her to the dance floor when one of her favorite songs came on. 

It felt odd being in such close proximity to another woman, pressed up against Shannon, their hands freely roaming. Therese was almost excited and would have felt even more excited if it had been Carol. But when Shannon asked Therese to go back to her place, Therese was too inebriated to think straight and didn’t want to go home while she so badly missed Carol. So she decided to go home with this gorgeous, tall, leggy blonde that reminded her of the only woman that she had ever been in love with.

Shannon’s apartment was nice, but Therese didn’t care about interior design that night. She was drunk and wanted to substitute this woman for Carol. The kissing was sloppy and they struggled to get their clothes off once they got into Shannon’s room. Once she got Shannon’s shirt off, Therese had to admire the woman’s breasts. She almost couldn’t wait to see what they looked like without a bra. She really was an attractive woman with green eyes and pale, creamy skin, a few freckles dotting her nose and chest. 

She watched in anticipation as Shannon slowly removed her bra. Once the cups came off and her breasts were free, Therese was in awe of the woman’s beauty and she had never seen such perky breasts. Comparing them to Carol’s wasn’t fair, but she couldn’t help herself. As perfect as the pair of breasts in front of her were, they weren’t Carol’s and hers were beyond perfect. Therese shook the thought from her brain and decided to dive in, sucking on the nipples and felt them straining to meet her tongue. Shannon was hot, naked and wanted Therese, so why not take advantage?

Therese undressed completely while Shannon laid on the bed, watching Therese like a hawk. She was drunk enough that she didn’t feel too uncomfortable showing herself to another woman. She had only done it once before and with Carol, it was slightly more difficult because she was so in love with her and worried about what she thought. She wasn’t in love with Shannon, so she didn’t care about showing her body. Maybe she _was_ cut out for one-night stands? She didn’t think it would be so easy, but Therese was actually enjoying herself with this woman.

Therese decided not to hold back and straddled the gorgeous woman’s hips. She leaned down and kissed her, a little slower this time and moved a hand to one of the full, perky breasts and squeezed lightly. Shannon moaned into her mouth and Therese felt herself get wet. That hadn’t happened since Carol and she was still trying to push thoughts of Carol from her mind.

When Shannon moaned again, Therese couldn’t control the motion of her hips and she ground herself down onto Shannon, spreading her wetness along the other woman’s pubic hair. It felt awkward and wrong and _oh, so erotic_. Therese needed this, contact with a woman regardless of who it was. She was desperately missing Carol and at this point, any woman would do. She ground down harder, feeling her clit throbbing intensely and knowing that she was getting closer to an orgasm and she heard Shannon whisper into her ear.

“Fuck Therese, you’re so hot.”

Therese moaned, but tried to focus on her orgasm. She closed her eyes in frustration. Shannon’s voice wasn't the one that she wanted to hear.

“Come for me,” Shannon whispered and Therese stopped moving. “Was it something I said?” Shannon looked confused.

“No, no, no,” Therese said quickly and collapsed on top of the woman. “I’m in my head. I’m sorry.” She knew that the moment was over and her orgasm wasn’t going to happen. “I’m so sorry. This isn’t going to happen for me, but I can try to do something for you.” Therese rolled over.

“Oh no, don’t worry about it.” 

Therese sat up on the side of the bed. “I’m sorry, Shannon. You’re an amazing woman, but I don’t think I’m ready for this yet. At least not the way that I thought I was.”

Shannon sat up beside her and rubbed her back.

“Hey,” she said softly. “I understand. When I broke up with my ex, it was difficult. The first woman that I slept with after was a disaster.” Shannon laughed, easing Therese’s nerves. 

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. It was a nightmare! I was drunk and sobbing. It was awful.”

They laughed for a while and Therese got dressed while Shannon wrapped herself in a robe. She walked with Therese to the front door.

“Hey, if you ever want to do this again sometime, we can. Well, maybe not so awkward the next time,” Shannon said with a wink. “But you can have my number if you want it. I’d like to take you out on an actual date, if you’d like.”

Therese thought about it and really what did she have to lose? They exchanged numbers and Therese went home feeling like it could be possible to get over Carol. She knew that it would be difficult, but had to at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!


	25. Nothing Ever Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Hope you're doing well!

Every day seemed to get just a little bit easier for Carol since the trip to the beach with Abby. She’d go to work, then come home and spend most of her time with Abby. Although her mind would drift to Therese quite often, Carol didn’t find herself immersed in daydreaming about her constantly. For the first time in months, she felt like she was able to move on. Therese would always be in the back of her mind and the only woman that she would ever truly love, but she felt as if she was entering a new chapter in her life. A short-lived affair is all that it would be for her and she was beginning to come to terms with it.

She was already two and a half month into a post-Therese life and then she remembered: two and a half months. Therese would be graduating shortly and Carol wondered if she would be invited. Would she even go? Could she stand to see her or be in the same room? Would they talk and what would she say? _So many questions._

When Carol got into work that morning, Abby was in an oddly happy mood. It was never like Abby to fully wake up until around ten o’clock after multiple cups of coffee.

“Spill it, Gerhard. Why are you so fucking chipper this early? Were you up all night exploring some woman's body?" Carol asked with a smirk.

“Ha! I was, but that’s not why I’m so wide awake. I spoke to Therese last night.”

Carol’s eyes grew wide. “You did?”

Abby nodded.

“What did she want?”

“Well, it seems that she is graduating Friday afternoon and wanted to extend an invitation to you.”

“So, why didn’t she call me?”

“I asked her that. She said that she was nervous to call since it had been so long since the two of you have spoken.”

“So, she doesn’t want to call me, but doesn’t have a problem with seeing me on Friday?” Carol asked, more defensive than she had intended.

“Carol, give her a break. She’s young and unsure of what to do in this situation. I think she really wants you to go.” Abby tried to reason with Carol. “Don’t you want to go?”

Carol did and had already made up her mind that if Therese were to invite her, she would without a doubt take the opportunity to see her. Carol was in a better place now, but she desperately wanted to see Therese, even if only to see that she was doing all right. But would that mean that she was over Carol or never really loved her in the first place? No, she knew that wasn’t possibly true. Therese loved her and she knew it, had known it for years. She felt it every time Therese was near her. The lingering glances, the subtle touches that lasted longer than socially acceptable. Therese was in love and falling out of love didn’t happen fast. If there were any feelings at all, Therese still had them and Carol was absolutely sure of that.

“I’m going to go, Abby. I already knew that I would if I was invited. Hell, I probably would have gone anyway.”

“You want to see her, don’t you?”

“Desperately.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

Carol inhaled deeply and let it out slowly.

“I don’t know.”

“I think it would be helpful if you had some support. What if you see something that you don’t like?”

“What do you mean? You think she has a girlfriend?”

“I don’t know. She might. She’s young and hot. Would you be able to handle that on your own?”

“I suppose you’re right. It wouldn’t hurt to have you there.”

“You have to be prepared in case she has a girlfriend, you know?”

“I know. I’ve thought about it and I wouldn’t blame her.”

* * *

Carol and Abby arrived just as the ceremony began; a conscious decision on Carol’s part. She wanted to be able to watch Therese from a distance without her knowing that she was there. If there _was_ a girlfriend, Carol wanted time to prepare herself for that situation. Not that she would be angry, she just needed to mentally prepare herself to see another woman with Therese.

Carol scanned the crowd, hoping to find Harper. She was sure that Therese’s best friend would be there.

“Any sight of Harper?” Abby whispered as they took a place against the back wall.

“Not yet.” As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she saw her. “There.” Carol nodded in Harper’s direction.

“Is she speaking to anyone?”

“I can’t tell.”

Carol watched a little while longer, trying to decipher if the people that Harper was sitting with were her friends or random strangers that were seated next to her. Then, she saw a blonde talking with Harper as if they were friends. Carol hoped on everything possible that she was Harper’s girlfriend and not Therese’s.

* * *

“Is she here?" Therese asked when she pulled Harper aside.

“I haven’t seen her. Are you sure that Abby told her?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why she wouldn’t.”

“Maybe Carol got nervous.”

“It’s not going to help that Shannon is here.”

“What’s up with you two anyway?”

“Don’t look at me like that, she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Then what do you call it?”

“Sex. Nothing else.”

“Are you sure that she feels that way?”

“I don’t know.” Therese rubbed her temples. “I thought we were just having fun, but I think she wants more.”

“Is that what you want?”

“No.”

“You better get going, you have a diploma to get.” Harper grinned. “Good luck, Belivet.”

“Thanks.”

Therese scanned the crowd and saw her friends sitting together; she smiled at them. Then she continued to look for blonde hair, but every blonde she saw wasn’t Carol. _Dammit, I hoped she’d be here._

She waited for her name to be called and desperately tried to find Carol’s face, but it was hopeless; she was sure that Carol wasn’t there. When they called her name, she heard her friends cheering for her along with applause from the audience. This was one of the most important moments in her life and all she wanted was for Carol to be there. In that moment, Therese realized that it didn’t matter how many degrees she received, as long as Carol was there. She wanted Carol to always be there; with her and for her. Carol was her life and the only thing that mattered to Therese, but what was she supposed to do with that? Did they have a future?

Therese met her friends in the lobby to a round of applause and congratulations. She was happy to be finished with school, but she felt heartbroken. Her grandmother and sister couldn’t be there and the only other person that she truly wanted to be there was Carol. Even she wasn’t there.

She painted a smile on her face as her friends and fellow graduates took pictures and they gave her hugs. It was almost a perfect day and Therese realized that she truly was on her own from this point forward. But before she could complete that thought, something unexpected happened.

Time stopped when she met Carol’s gaze. Those piercing blue eyes were fixed upon her and suddenly she wasn’t aware of anything or anyone except Carol. The light shone in through the glass door behind her and she was a vision; glowing and smiling at Therese. A smile that made Therese’s heart swell. The sight of Carol made her feel emotions that she was sure she locked away in a box, never to be opened again. But Carol standing across the room opened that box in that very moment and Therese was high on her. Carol raised her hand to give a small wave. 

“Therese!”

She was snapped back to reality when she heard Harper calling her and tugging on her arm.

“Are you all right?”

“She’s here,” Therese beamed and Harper looked to the spot where Therese had been staring.

“Oh my god. Go talk to her.”

“Will you …”

“I’ll keep Shannon distracted. Go talk to her.”

“Thank you.”

Therese slowly made her way through the crowd. Her legs felt heavy and her breathing was shallow, but she was determined to make it to Carol. When she did, she could only grin and Carol did the same.

“Hey.” Her own voice sounded small and it surprised her.

“Hello, sweetheart.” 

Everything about Carol was soothing; her voice, her smile, her presence. Therese wanted to be lost in Carol.

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

Therese hadn’t even noticed Abby standing next to her, but she wasn’t surprised that she didn’t see her. Once she noticed Carol, she was the only thing that mattered to her. 

She turned to Abby. “Thank you.” 

“You made it,” she said, softly.

“Do you really think that I’d miss your graduation?” Carol looked her up and down. “You look … incredible.”

Therese blushed at the compliment, still not used to the way that a gorgeous woman like Carol could think that she was beautiful.

“So do you. You always do, Carol.”

“How does it feel to be a graduate?”

“It feels good.”

“I’m so proud of you.” 

Carol’s face was soft when she spoke and Therese wanted to kiss her.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Yes, you could have, darling.” Carol held out her hand with an envelope and Therese took it. “This is for you. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, but you really didn’t have to …”

“Nonsense,” Carol interrupted her. “I wanted to.”

“Thank you, Carol.”

“Well, I should go and leave you to your friends. I only wanted to see you graduate. Thank you for inviting me. Although, I think I would have shown up with or without an invite.” Carol laughed.

“Thank you for coming. I’m happy that you did.”

“Me too.”

Therese didn’t waste time in pulling Carol in for a hug. She heard Carol’s breath hitch and felt her strong arms wrap around her, setting her skin on fire. Therese inhaled deeply the scent that was only Carol. _Fuck, she smells good, intoxicating._ Her head rested on Carol’s shoulder momentarily before she remembered that they weren’t alone and she reluctantly pulled back.

“If you’re ever in town, don’t be a stranger. You’re always welcome at the house. Okay?”

“Mmhmm.” Therese nodded.

“I’d love to see you sometime when you come home.”

“Okay.”

“Goodbye, Therese.” Her smile warmed Therese inside.

“Goodbye, Carol.”

“Congratulations, Therese.” She heard Abby’s voice.

“Thanks.”

They both turned to leave when Therese grabbed Abby’s arm and she turned around.

“Thank you, Abby.”

They both shared a knowing look. Abby nodded and winked before she turned to leave. Therese watched Carol all the way to the car before she turned to meet Harper, but Harper was already standing beside her.

“Are you all right?” she asked, softly.

“I think so. It was good to see her.”

“You miss her, don’t you?”

“Every day.”

“I had Dylan distract Shannon for a minute. That girl loves selfies.”

Therese snorted. “Yeah, she does. I’m surprised that she even let him in the picture with her.”

“So, what do you wanna do?”

“Honestly, I just want to go home.”

“You know that there’s gonna be a party for you tonight, right?”

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but it’s a great reason to have a party.” Harper smirked. “Hey, are you gonna be okay?” There was concern in her voice.

“Yeah. I just miss her, you know? That was the first time I’ve seen her in … months, probably.”

“I still don’t understand why the both of you are letting Rindy dictate your relationship. You’re clearly in love with each other.”

“It was my decision, not Carol’s.”

“Still … I don’t get it. Girl, if I were you, I’d be running after that fucking goddess.” Harper shook her head. “Come on, let’s get out of here … oh hey, what did Carol give you?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t opened it.”

“Probably a big, fat check.”

Therese shrugged. “If it is, I don’t think I could cash it anyway. It wouldn’t feel right.”

As they left to go home, Therese thought about what Harper said about Rindy and wondered if she should be letting Rindy come between her and Carol anymore. Maybe they should be together … regardless of what _anyone_ thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, will these two ever get together again?!
> 
> I hope that you're continuing to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from all of you!


	26. Taking Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, 2 chapters in less than a week?! I'm just as surprised as you are!

Therese finally opened the envelope once she was alone in her room. Her fingers trembled as she removed the contents. There was a folded piece of paper and some cash inside. Therese laughed to herself because she was sure that Carol knew that she wouldn’t cash a check. When she unfolded the paper, she took a deep, calming breath when she saw Carol’s handwriting.

_Dearest Therese,_

_I’m sure by now you’ve seen the cash in the envelope. I knew that you wouldn’t cash a check if I had written one. Please accept it. I want to help you with your career in any way that I can. I’m so proud of you and all that you’ve accomplished. I know that you’re going to do great things in your life and all of your dreams will come true. I’m sure that you’ll be moving away and I wouldn’t blame you at all. I want nothing else than for you to be happy. I can’t say that I won’t miss you; I already do. The only thing that I ask of you is to keep in touch with me. I can’t wait to hear about all of the wonderful things that you’ll do in your life. I wish you nothing but the best in all you do. Don’t ever forget that I love you._

_Love always,  
Carol_

Therese sunk onto the bed, tears falling. How was she supposed to continue to move on with her life? She wanted Carol, but even more than that, she needed her. She should be excited to enter a new chapter in her life instead of feeling the way that she was. Partying was not what she wanted to do that night, but Harper had gone through so much trouble to celebrate her graduation that she knew that she couldn’t say no. 

Therese hadn’t told Carol, but she _was_ looking for jobs in New York and California. She didn’t want to stay in Pennsylvania because of the lack of job prospects and new she had a better chance somewhere else.

Over the next few weeks, Therese put together her portfolio and applied for jobs. She also gathered together photos for an upcoming exhibition that was featuring only her work. A friend of a friend had a gallery and wanted to show Therese’s work. It was exciting for her and was just what she needed to help her with her career. Maybe she could find a job locally? But she shot down that idea quick, knowing that she could make more money elsewhere. What was that that someone once told her about money not being the most important thing in life? But it was usually people who had money who said ridiculous things like that, people who didn’t have to want for anything ever. _That must be an excellent feeling._

Therese went back home to her grandmother’s house on Wednesday. It had been a while since she had seen her and she wanted to invite her grandmother and Laila to the exhibition even though she was sure they wouldn’t be able to make it. But she wasn’t bothered by it. Therese knew that it was difficult for her grandmother to make a trip like that and her sister was taking care of her. Everyone had their own lives to live and Therese understood that. Nevertheless, she would extend an invitation. It was also an excuse to see Carol and invite her as well. She was sure that Carol would go. _Would she?_ Maybe she was grasping at straws? After all, Carol had her own life and was probably dating. Therese didn’t expect her to stay home all the time, pining for her. Carol was only thirty eight and _fucking_ gorgeous. Why wouldn’t another lesbian try to date her?

Therese pulled up to the house, butterflies coming to life in the bottom of her stomach just like they had any other time she knew that she was about to see Carol. She was unable to control the smile on her face when she checked herself in the mirror. She pushed the button for the doorbell and waited. It felt like an eternity and she checked the driveway again just to make sure that she wasn’t hallucinating and Carol’s car was really there. Then she was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened. Carol’s perfume hit her hard, stimulating her senses and an instant throbbing began between her legs. Therese contemplated having Carol right there against the door, neighbors be damned. She always looked so put together; perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect makeup. Her lips were painted red. The color that only Carol could wear and would look ridiculous on anyone else, but somehow worked on her. She was sure that color was made for only Carol. And her nails matched her lipstick. All that red against that perfect alabaster skin was sure to be Therese’s undoing if she stood there mute any longer.

“Therese,” Carol said, smiling, and Therese noticed the fine lines around her eyes crinkle.

_I’m doomed._

“Hello,” she managed to get out, unbeknownst to herself.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I was in the neighborhood.”

“Come in … please.”

She wasn’t sure how her legs were moving, but she was inside the house with the door shutting behind her. She could smell something coming from the kitchen.

“Were you expecting company? I don’t want to interrupt.”

“No. Well, just Abby. She usually stops by, trying to keep me company or occupied.”

“Occupied?”

Therese noticed Carol tense and became slightly worried.

“Yeah, but I’m fine now.”

“Was something wrong?”

“Why don’t you come into the kitchen and we can talk. I need to make sure that I don’t burn anything.” Carol winked at her. “You’re welcome to stay and eat if you’re hungry.”

“Sure, it smells really good.”

“Do you twenty somethings cook anything?” Carol asked with a smirk.

“Sometimes,” Therese said sheepishly. “I’m usually the one who does. I enjoy it.” 

Therese helped set the table and fix their plates.

“Wine?” Carol asked.

“Please.”

“Red or white?”

“White, please.”

“Be right back.” Carol winked and went to the basement. She came back with a bottle and poured the wine as she joined Therese at the table.

“Do you cook every night?”

“Not every night, but I felt like cooking.”

They ate in comfortable silence for a while until Therese finally worked up the courage to ask Carol what was wrong from earlier.

“Well,” Carol started and then hesitated. Therese could see that she was working through something. Maybe she didn’t want to tell Therese?

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. It’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just that when you moved, I wasn’t … well, I didn’t handle it well. And Abby was there to witness it and help me through it.”

“Oh, Carol. I’m so sorry.” Therese could feel the tears pricking her eyes. Suddenly, she didn’t feel hungry anymore and set her fork down. 

“It’s not your fault, darling.” 

Carol took Therese’s hand, trying to calm her. But it wasn’t calming. Therese hung her head, feeling nothing but guilt. She shut her eyes hard to try to stop the tears, but it was useless. She heard Carol get up and felt her kneeling next to her. Carol pulled Therese’s chin to turn her head.

“Therese … look at me," Carol said, softly. Therese opened her eyes to meet Carol’s gaze. “Baby, it’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is,” she managed through sobs. She hated to be breaking down like this, but the thought of Carol miserable because of her was too much to handle.

“Sweetheart, you can’t blame yourself for this. I knew what I was getting into and what the consequences were. And they were worth it to be with you, regardless of how short our time together was.” Carol wiped the tears away from Therese’s cheeks. “And I would do it all over again to be with you. I’d go through all that pain again if it meant that we were together.” Carol leaned forward and kissed Therese’s cheek. “Don’t you know how much I love you?”

The sobs finally slowed and Therese was able to really look at Carol. This was stupid; they should be together.

“Come on, let's go outside and get some fresh air.”

Carol refilled their wine glasses and Therese followed her outside.

“Let’s talk about something lighter.” Carol smiled. “So, what have you been up to since graduation? Any prospects?”

“Not yet, but one of the reasons that I came home was to invite you to an exhibition Friday night. My work is being shown in a gallery.”

“Impressive! Only your work?”

“Mmmhmm. I wanted to invite you, if you’d like to go. If you’re busy, I understand.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

“You can bring anyone you want.”

“Oh, I’ll have to see if Abby wants to go. Maybe we’ll spend the weekend in Pittsburgh.” Carol winked.

“Are you and Abby …”

“No,” Carol interrupted. “We’re not. I’ve been down that road once. We’re friends.”

Therese wanted to tell Carol that she was dating someone, but it didn’t feel right because what she had with Shannon wasn’t a relationship. So it didn’t feel like it was worth telling. 

“Oh, I forgot to thank you for the cash. You really didn’t have to do that, Carol.” Therese shook her head.

“I know, but I wanted to.”

“The letter was really nice, too. Thank you.”

They were interrupted by the door opening and Abby announcing her presence.

“Therese! What a nice surprise.”

“Hello, Abby.” Therese smiled.

“Therese just invited us to an exhibition Friday night in Pittsburgh.”

“Oh, really?” Abby’s eyes grew wide. “I could use some time in the city. We could make a weekend of it.”

“That’s exactly what I just said.”

“Well, consider us there, Belivet. Can’t wait.” Abby looked back and forth to Carol and Therese. “I’m gonna head out. I came to keep Carol company, but it looks like she’s occupied.” Abby winked at Therese.

“You don’t have to leave. I didn’t mean to interrupt your evening,” Therese said, quickly.

“Stay.” Abby put a hand on Therese’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you two alone. You two have a good night.”

“You’re welcome to spend the night if you can’t drive," Carol said after Abby left.

“Are you sure? Would that be too weird?”

“I don’t think so.” Carol snorted. “You’ve stayed here a lot. What’s one more night?”

“I guess you’re right. I’m feeling a little tipsy anyway.” Therese giggled.

“Let's go inside. I need to clean up.”

Therese helped Carol clean up the kitchen and they drank more wine and talked more. It felt like it did before Therese had moved away and she wanted this. She wanted to stay there with Carol forever even though she knew that was impossible, but she could have it at least for one night.

She followed Carol to her room and was unsure of where she should sleep. Would it be too weird to ask Carol to sleep with her? Would Carol want that? But Therese’s inhibitions were lowered from the alcohol, so what the hell, she was going to ask.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?” she blurted out.

Carol froze. _Fuck! I shouldn’t have asked._

“Never mind,” Therese said after an uncomfortable silence and turned to leave the room, but she felt Carol grab her arm. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. There was a storm brewing in those icy blue eyes and it sent a chill through Therese; an arousing, thrilling chill that made her heart race when she looked at those dark eyes. What was she thinking, asking to sleep with Carol? Would she be able to control herself if she slept next to Carol? Did she want to have sex with Carol? _Fuck yes!_ Would Carol want to have sex with her? Too many questions ran through her brain and before she could finish her train of thought, she heard Carol answer.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Could it be heating up again?
> 
> Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading! I'll try not to make you wait too long for the next chapter.


	27. World Turning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. I fought really hard on whether or not to post this later, but I couldn't hold out any longer. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Was this happening? _Is this real life?_ Therese thought she’d lost her mind and despite the wine, she began to think clearly. She felt Carol's hands on her lower back, pulling her closer and she realized that yes, this _was_ happening.

Their faces were close, almost touching and they were both breathing so heavily that Therese thought they would both suck up all of the oxygen in the room. She wrapped her arms around Carol's neck and raked her nails along Carol's scalp, eliciting an arousing moan from the older woman. She closed her eyes and Therese knew that she was enjoying the feeling of Therese's fingers. 

"Therese?" Carol asked with her eyes still closed.

"Hmmm?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

Carol opened her eyes and smiled. Therese's stomach was full of butterflies again. How was it possible to always feel this way over one person? Therese didn't care about anyone or anything else in that moment; not Rindy, not Shannon, not even the fact that she wouldn't be able to deal with her feelings in the morning. Carol was the only person that mattered and would ever matter. No one ever made her feel this way from a smile alone. 

Carol's face came closer to Therese's and her lips pressed so lightly against hers that she wasn't even positive that they had kissed. But Therese knew that they did because it set her skin on fire and she pulled Carol in, kissing her harder, deeper. Their tongues eagerly slipped inside one another's mouth with a deep moan from both of them. Therese felt Carol's hand slide under her shirt, her bra and to her breast, cupping lightly and rolling the nipple in her fingers. She knew that she was quickly turning to jelly and becoming wetter by the second.

Carol's hand kneaded harder and she pushed the bra out of the way, swiftly sucking a breast into her mouth. In Therese's haste to take off her own shirt, it became stuck on the back of her bra. Both of them laughed before Carol helped her remove all of her clothing and Carol undressed as well. Carol's eyes were teeming with emotion, but the one that Therese could decipher better than the others was desire. Adrenaline coursed through Therese's veins, causing her heart to pound against her ribs. She felt as if she was the only person in the world that mattered. That's how Carol made her feel: one of a kind. Carol sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at Therese, drinking her in.

"Come here." Carol's voice was laced with seduction.

Therese went to stand in front of Carol and deliberately placed one of her knees on the bed next to Carol's thigh. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears as she stood there, exposing herself for Carol's enjoyment. She watched Carol's gaze travel downward to her pussy and it was both thrilling and erotic to have Carol staring at her that way.

Carol's hand gently grazed Therese's thigh and lazily moved higher. Carol was clearly well versed in the art of seduction. If she was under a spell, it was working well on Therese. That soft hand made it to Therese's throbbing center at an excruciatingly slow pace. But the wait was more than worth it when she felt Carol's hand cupping her ... there. When her hand began massaging Therese, the younger woman's eyes closed as she reveled in the touch. She unhurriedly rocked back and forth, matching the pace of Carol's hand. Therese's lips parted and her legs trembled slightly. The ache that started between her legs made its way to the rest of her body and craved Carol's touch all over. She felt the wetness being transferred to Carol's hand as she continued to rub her. 

When Carol leaned forward and drew one of Therese's nipples into her mouth, her hand began rubbing adamantly. She released the nipple with a pop and Therese moaned.

"You're so ... fucking ... swollen." Her words were emphasized by her hand pushing harder with each one.

Therese whimpered and finally brought her other leg up to straddle Carol, fearing that she wouldn't be able to stand any longer. Carol reached around to grab Therese's ass and pulled her in close. It was a reprieve to have Carol's hands on her ass instead of between her legs. She wasn't ready to come yet and wanted it to last longer. But the longer Carol's hand stayed there, she was sure to explode.

She pushed Carol down onto the bed and they kissed hungrily. As if that kiss would prove to each other how much love they had for one another. She ran her tongue down to Carol's neck and Carol moved her head to the side. That scent; Carol's scent hit her nose and it wasn't her perfume, it was all Carol that drove her mad. She bit down on the sensitive skin and sucked it hard into her mouth. Tonight was not the night to worry about marks left over. None of that mattered and Carol seemed to enjoy it anyway since her legs began to open while she groaned.

Therese finally moved to her breasts. Those perfect breasts that Therese would never get her fill of. She worked one of them with her mouth while one of her hands caressed the other. When she moved her legs in between Carol's, she felt her spread her legs open wide. Looking down to see Carol glistening heightened her arousal. She felt Carol's hips moving, searching for any contact or friction and she found it against Therese's leg, instantly soaking it. 

She bit down on the side of Carol's breast while moving her hand to Carol's pussy, sliding her fingers along her slit. Her fingers effortlessly slipped inside the slick hole and she felt the muscles inside clench down on her fingers.

"Oh fuck!" Carol gasped. 

It was heaven to be inside Carol again, feeling those velvety walls around her fingers, feeling Carol's pussy swallow her. Her hand moved languidly, with no intention of forcing an orgasm. She wanted to take her time and enjoy this. Carol rocked her hips to meet Therese's thrusts.

"Therese, angel ... please don't stop," Carol managed to say through ragged breaths.

"I want to taste you, Carol."

"Please."

Therese moved off of Carol so that she could change her position on the bed. She laid her head on the pillows and took a deep breath. Therese grinned as she watched Carol spread her legs wide for her. This was without a doubt a more enjoyable view of Carol: her legs spread wide, her pussy dripping and her body waiting. When she ran a finger over Carol's slit, the older woman trembled at the light touch. Carol was more than ready and Therese decided to no longer tease her.

She positioned her head between those gorgeous legs and inhaled deeply. Carol's sex was an exhilarating scent and Therese kissed her softly. 

"You're so beautiful, Carol," Therese said before running her tongue through Carol's swollen lips. 

"Oh, Therese. You feel so good."

Her tongue and mouth explored Carol's pussy, occasionally sucking on her lips. Her face was coated with Carol's arousal and Therese was in pure ecstasy. She was determined to prove to Carol how much she loved her. When her tongue circled and probed at Carol's entrance, the older woman pulled her legs up and Therese took it as a sign to slide her tongue inside. She held it inside, swirling it around to arouse the gorgeous woman and she was rewarded with a guttural moan.

"Therese, I don't think I can take anymore." Carol tried to catch her breath. "I need to come. Please, angel."

Therese slid her tongue to Carol's throbbing clit and enveloped it with her mouth. She flicked it with her tongue relentlessly until Carol's thighs squeezed her head and she was a trembling mess underneath her.

"Come up here, baby."

Therese smiled and laid down next to Carol. 

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey yourself," Carol said and ran her fingers along Therese's lips.

"They're wet," Therese said with a smirk.

"They aren't the only wet lips in this bed."

Therese laughed at Carol's innuendo. It _was_ true. 

"That felt incredible, darling. I don't think I can move yet."

"You don't have to move. I'm not going anywhere."

Therese brushed her fingers along Carol's stomach and along her ribs. She circled a mark on her breast that she was sure would leave a bruise. 

"I think I've left bruises on your body."

"I don't mind. If you did, it felt good."

Therese turned Carol's head to look at her neck.

"Fuck, that's a hickey for sure."

"Good. Then I can think of you when I see it."

Carol rolled onto her side to face Therese and massaged her breasts. Carol's hand knew exactly what to do, how much pressure to apply, when to squeeze and when to pinch. She gradually made it between Therese's legs.

"Spread your legs," Carol said seductively. "I want to finish what I started."

Therese did as she was told and Carol's hand picked up where it left off earlier. Only she didn't waste time in sliding her fingers inside of Therese's entrance. Therese held onto Carol's strong arm. The strength and flexing muscles sent shivers down her spine. Therese closed her eyes, thinking back to all of the intimate moments that they had shared together. All the glances, touches, kisses flooded her mind. She was where she wanted to be: lost in Carol with every breath that she took. Her face was still wet with Carol's arousal and her hand was expertly fucking her. It all culminated into an explosion of fireworks behind Therese's closed eyelids.

"I love you," she heard Carol whisper and after her breathing calmed, she repeated Carol's words back to her.

Carol suggested they shower and Therese protested, not wanting to wash Carol off of her. But it was hard to argue with the prospect of a wet, naked Carol. Besides that, it was the older woman's suggestion that they could just get dirty again afterward. It was impossible to disagree with that sentiment.

They spent the rest of the night getting reacquainted with each other's bodies, trying to remember every little touch that sent the other one over the edge. It seemed that both of them had a mental map of each other. They both easily remembered what set the other one off. It was refreshing, easy and comfortable for Therese; something that she could get used to ... again.

* * *

Therese was looking forward to waking up next to Carol, but of course she was already out of the bed. She always woke up before Therese even though they had only fallen asleep mere hours before that. As she walked downstairs, she wondered if it would be awkward to see Carol in the light of day and hoped that it wouldn't.

"Good morning, angel."

"Good morning," Therese said as she poured herself some coffee and stood close to Carol.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I suppose, considering we fell asleep not that long ago."

Carol winked at her and it always made her heart flutter. 

"Well, it looks like I was right. I bruised you."

"It's perfectly fine. I don't mind at all. Besides that, I think I've done the same to you."

"I don't mind either."

"You don't?"

Therese shook her head.

"Is there a chance that anyone will see them?" Carol bit her bottom lip.

"Maybe." Therese shrugged.

"I'm not stepping on anyone's toes. Am I?"

"No. What about you? Any chance that anyone will see yours?"

Carol looked at Therese momentarily before averting her gaze.

"Maybe."

"Am _I_ stepping on anyone's toes?"

"No."

Carol turned and kissed Therese softly on the lips.

"Do you have to go back to Pittsburgh tonight?"

"Ugh, I do. I have to check the gallery and make sure the pictures look the way that I want them to. Oh, by the way, I'd like to use some of the ones of you if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all."

"Thank you. You don't have to work today?"

"Abby sent me a text last night letting me know I could take off if I needed to. It seems that she already knew what was going to happen before I did." Carol laughed. "You don't have to leave yet, do you?"

"Not before I get another opportunity to get you naked."

Carol stared intensely at Therese and she couldn't read the look in Carol's eyes.

"What?"

"I want you."

"Okay," Therese said and took Carol's hand to try to take her upstairs.

"Right now. I want you right now."

Therese slid Carol's hand into her shorts. She never put on underwear, so Carol's hand instantly met her wet pussy. She swiftly entered the younger woman and pushed her against the counter. Therese opened her legs the best that she could in that position and let Carol give her another mind blowing orgasm.

"Now that's a way to wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!


	28. Revisited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?!

It was Therese's big night. Tonight was all about her and from what she had heard, there was to be quite the crowd at the gallery. She didn't realize that Harper and her friend Gwen, the owner of the gallery, had such a network of friends and people who would be so interested in her work. Whether she had wanted to admit it or not, there was a buzz around the new photographer and her nerves were getting the best of her. This was something that they never prepared her for at The Art Institute. She had become accustomed to showing some of her work in collections; a few photos here and there. But tonight was only Therese Belivet. 

She had spent the night before and that morning at the gallery with Gwen, helping to arrange pictures, making sure that she had chosen the right ones and making last minute adjustments. Gwen told her to go home to take a break and get ready. Therese was sure that Gwen could sense her nervousness and tried to assure that she knew what would look perfect. She believed her; Gwen didn't run a successful gallery without a keen eye for perfection.

Before Therese had a chance to open the door to the house, her phone buzzed and she looked down to see a text from Carol.

> Hope my invitation still stands ... -C
> 
> Absolutely! Can't wait to see you! -T
> 
> Great, because Abby and I are already in Pittsburgh! Can't wait until tonight. I'm so proud of you! -C

Therese grinned and felt a little more at ease about tonight. Carol would be there and that's all that mattered to her. She couldn't wait to see her except for the problem of Shannon. What the hell was she supposed to do about that? _Shit._ She assumed that Carol had picked up the hint when she asked if anyone would see the bruises on her body and she told her "maybe". But Carol had said the same thing and Therese didn't even think about that until now. Was Carol dating? No, she couldn't get angry about that. After all, she was the one that broke it off between them and she was dating Shannon. She didn't expect Carol to not try to move on with her life when she was trying to do the same.

"Hey sexy."

Therese had been pulled from her thoughts when she heard Shannon's voice come up behind her. _Fuck, Shannon._ Suddenly, Shannon's presence was like a thorn in Therese's side. Of course Shannon was going to be there tonight and on her arm, no less. But Therese didn't feel like causing any drama before she even arrived at the gallery.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Therese looked her up and down and she had to admit to herself that the woman standing in front of her looked pretty damn sexy. Shannon was a gorgeous woman and the dress she had on did little to help Therese from staring at her accentuated cleavage. 

"Well, it looks like I've chosen the right dress," Shannon said with a smirk and kissed Therese on the cheek.

"You look really sexy." It most definitely wasn't a lie. Shannon's looks were what originally attracted Therese to her. She reminded her a lot of Carol; tall, blonde, gorgeous, legs for days and those breasts ... still not as perfect as Carol's.

"Thank you. I came to help you get ready."

"Thanks, but I really don't need any help. I kind of wanted to be alone for a while."

"That's fine," Shannon said with a smile. "I'll leave you alone, but I'll meet you down at the gallery."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Therese didn't mean to sound dismissive, but she truly wanted to be left alone because she knew that she would be bombarded by everyone later that evening. 

Therese went to her room and picked out what she would wear that night. Although she already had it picked out, she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. She still didn't own that many nice clothes, but her wardrobe was better than what she had brought with her when she moved. She decided to wear the black suit, the same one that she wore the first night that she and Carol were together. Therese was never really a fan of dresses and she loved wearing suits. She knew that she looked hot in a nice suit and she was sure that Carol would love it.

* * *

Therese arrived half an hour early to see what the gallery looked like and she was not disappointed. Gwen had a better vision than Therese on what photos looked good together. She had never told Shannon about her relationship with Carol, but she was sure that it was going to be obvious after seeing Carol in so many pictures in the gallery. Were there too many of Carol? Gwen had assured her that there weren't because some of her best work was of the gorgeous blonde. 

Once the gallery opened and people started pouring in, Therese was in shock at the sheer amount of people who came. There were all kinds of people there and she was slightly nervous. _This is a big deal._ Therese grabbed a glass of champagne to help calm her. People were interested in the seemingly nameless photographer and were extremely curious, asking all kinds of questions.

Before Therese had noticed, an hour had gone by and there was still no sign of Carol. She had been trying to somewhat keep a distance from Shannon. The woman was relentless in telling everyone that she was Therese's girlfriend and Therese had reminded her a few times that she wasn't. She was tired of correcting her, though.

Therese had looked at the door so many times that Shannon had become suspicious and kept questioning who was coming. When Therese caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye, she knew that it had to be Carol and a turn of her head confirmed it. Carol was finally there and looking more gorgeous than she ever had. Therese couldn't help the grin on her face and was thankful that Shannon wasn't up her ass at that very moment. She seized the opportunity to greet Carol and Abby.

"Hello." Therese couldn't suppress the grin as soon as she was in close proximity of Carol.

"Hello, darling." 

Carol wasted no time in pulling Therese in for a hug and Therese became dizzy holding onto Carol, feeling her body so tightly pressed against hers and inhaling her scent. When they finally separated, Therese was able to greet Abby who immediately went to find some alcohol, but she was sure that Abby was only giving them a chance to be alone. 

"I told you this would all be for you some day."

"You did." Therese nodded. "I'm still in shock."

"I'm not. You're extremely talented."

"Thank you."

"I've seen that suit on you before," Carol said with a smirk. "And I've also seen it off of you and what you were wearing underneath it," Carol whispered into her ear.

"Hello." Therese heard Shannon's voice. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

_Yeah, right._ Therese almost rolled her eyes.

"Not at all." Carol smiled and held out her hand. "Carol Aird. Nice to meet you."

"Shannon Parker." Shannon shook Carol's hand and stood up a little straighter. Was she jealous? Probably. "I'm Therese's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

Therese didn't correct her because she had been doing it all night and was exasperated with that task. _Did she really have to say that? For fuck's sake, we're not a couple!_ Therese caught a quick glance from Carol and she seized the opportunity to roll her eyes so Carol would get the hint.

"You must be the same Carol in so many of Therese's photographs?" Shannon was clearly annoyed.

"The one and only." Carol smiled.

"How do you know Therese?"

"Therese spent a lot of time at the house as a teenager. Both she and her sister, actually. They're friends of my daughter's."

"Oh, Therese never told me any of that," Shannon said and looked at Therese.

"It's true. Laila and I spent more time there than probably anywhere else. The Aird's were always very kind to us."

Thank god for Harper's impeccable timing to interrupt the extremely awkward conversation. Therese never told Shannon about Carol even when she had questioned the pictures of Carol that were hanging in Therese's bedroom. She had always told her that she thought that Carol was beautiful and would photograph well. Shannon didn't buy it and Therese knew that she wouldn't. But she didn't care because her relationship with Carol was special and she didn't want to share it with anyone.

"I'm sorry about that," Therese said when Harper finally pulled her away.

"It's all right, darling. It seems that she was only marking her territory."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"That's not what she believes."

"Even though I've told her multiple times."

"You know, if you want her to be your girlfriend, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't want her to be my girlfriend and I will make it perfectly clear later, but could we just not talk about it right now, please?" Therese felt awful for having to explain Shannon to Carol even though the older woman clearly didn't feel threatened. "Wouldn't you rather take a look around? There are some photos of you."

"Yes, I would." Carol smiled, that same smile that sent Therese's stomach into a spinning whirlpool. "Would you mind showing me around, Miss Belivet?" Carol asked and Therese held out her elbow for Carol to hold onto.

If Shannon was marking her territory, Carol clearly didn't give a fuck and neither did Therese because Carol didn't hesitate in sliding her arm through Therese's. When Carol held onto her, it felt right; everything about Carol felt right and Therese felt proud walking arm in arm with the most gorgeous woman in the room. Tonight may have been about Therese, but walking the room with Carol on her arm was the proudest that she had ever felt in her life. She stood a little straighter and walked a little taller knowing that they were turning heads and that it was because of the beautiful blonde on her arm.

Therese showed her around and showed Carol the pictures of her that she had chosen to hang. Carol complimented them even though she said that she didn't enjoy looking at herself. Therese was reluctantly pulled away by people asking questions, mostly people from local papers. She answered questions and made herself available to anyone else with questions. Every so often, she caught a glimpse of Carol, who clearly wasn't able to keep her eyes off of Therese. Whenever they locked gazes, Carol would grin and Therese could feel her skin flush. The only thing that she wanted that night was to get Carol alone again.

When the crowd started to die down, Therese had tried to find Carol, to no avail. She found Abby flirting with some woman in a dress that left little to the imagination. Therese laughed to herself and asked Abby if she knew Carol's whereabouts. She said that she thought she saw her go outside and Therese found her sitting on a bench outside the entrance. She sat down beside her, probably closer than friends should sit.

"Hey," Therese almost whispered.

"Hello." Carol gave her a smile. "Shouldn't you be inside entertaining?"

"It's thinning out in there and I think everyone that really wanted to talk to me already has. What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some fresh air ... and avoiding the daggers that have been thrown my way." Carol chuckled. "She really doesn't like me. Can't blame her."

"It's her own damn fault. She doesn't take a hint very well."

"Therese, if you want to be with her, you can." Carol held up her hand to stop Therese from interrupting. "I'm just saying that there's nothing wrong with it. You moved away because it was too difficult since we couldn't be together and I understand that. That's all I'm saying. I only want you to be happy."

"Carol, I don't want that. I want you and I'm done caring what anyone else fucking thinks. Besides that ..." Therese's hand caressed Carol's thigh, moving higher and higher. "The only thing that will make me happy tonight is being alone with you," Therese whispered into her ear.

"I thought you'd be out celebrating tonight with your friends?" Carol's breathing had become ragged and Therese was quick to pick up on it.

"I don't care about that. I only want to be with you. We can go back to my place if you want."

"Sweetheart, I don't want to take this evening away from you. If you want to go out and celebrate with your friends, I don't mind." Carol watched Therese's hand move higher.

"Tonight may have been about me, but I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you all night long. You look stunning in this dress and since you walked through that door, I've been running scenarios through my mind about how to get it off of you."

"Fuck, Therese." 

Carol took a deep breath and leaned in close. Therese took the opportunity to kiss Carol's neck, lightly at first and then she couldn't stop herself from sucking the tender flesh into her mouth. Carol always tasted good and Therese often thought about it when they weren't together. That delicious flesh was an aphrodisiac to Therese and the taste alone sent flashbacks through her mind. Flashbacks of Carol trembling beneath her and on top of her. She was sure that's how tonight would end.

They both jumped when they heard someone clear their throat and looked up to find Abby with a smirk on her face.

"Fuck, Abby. You scared the shit of us," Carol said with a nervous laugh.

"Looks like someone is going to need the room tonight, huh? Fine by me, I'm staying ... somewhere else."

"What?" Carol was surprised, but Therese wasn't.

"Going home with that redhead, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Abby nodded. "By the way, Therese, your ’girlfriend’ ..." Abby used air quotes, "said that she was leaving. I think she's already gone, actually."

"For fuck's sake, she's not my girlfriend. I wish she would stop telling people that."

"It's none of my business, I'm just letting you know what she said. _Anyway_ , the two of you can use the room. I figured you'd need it." Abby winked at them. "Have fun, ladies." Abby walked back inside and left them alone.

"So, what do you say? Want to come back to my hotel room?" Carol asked, seductively.

"Hell yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could there be more smut in store for our leading ladies?
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from all of you!


	29. Just Like a Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint ...

Therese trailed behind Carol to the hotel room. Her hands were tremulous as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. Between the excitement of the night and the inevitability of what was about to happen, Therese was on edge. Since Carol had walked through the door of the gallery that evening, this was the moment that Therese had been looking forward to the most. Not showing off her work, but being alone with Carol. Sure, the exhibition was exciting and she was proud of what she had done, but it paled in comparison to the blonde beauty in front of her.

Therese let her gaze wander over the backside of Carol’s gorgeous body. From her hair that had been pulled up that night, to the nape of her neck and down to her perfectly shaped ass, Therese’s eyes wandered. She bit her bottom lip, gazing at Carol up and down. It was only after a few minutes that Therese realized that Carol was having a rough time with the key card and she snaked her arms around Carol’s waist, pushing herself against her.

“If you don’t hurry up, I’ll be forced to undress you out here and I really don’t want anyone else to see what I get to see,” she whispered in Carol’s ear.

Carol shuddered when Therese kissed the exposed patch of flesh at the top of her dress and Therese smiled. It was still a surprise to her every time that she could affect Carol this way. Therese moved her hands to Carol’s breasts and she could feel her nipples harden under the thin material. They were both aware of the couple in the distance that was slowly getting closer and closer as Carol continued to try the key card.

“Fuck,” Carol muttered and Therese wasn’t sure if it was from frustration, arousal, or both.

“They’re getting closer – do you really want them to see what we’re doing?” Therese asked as one of her hands pushed into Carol’s pussy through her dress and the older woman whimpered.

“I’m trying my best, but you’re quite the distraction.”

“That’s the point,” Therese said and before she knew it, Carol pulled her into the room swiftly, closing the door behind them.

“You were doing that on purpose,” Carol purred and pushed Therese against the door with her hands settling firmly on Therese’s hips.

“Maybe,” Therese said sheepishly and Carol smirked. 

Carol’s lips grazed Therese’s and the younger woman was growing impatient over the fact that they were both still fully clothed. She pulled Carol hard and tight against her, needing to feel her body. Therese ached for Carol, an ache that she never felt for Shannon and was sure that she would never feel that way about anyone other than Carol. Her mouth needed Carol’s mouth, her hands needed to feel Carol’s body and the aching between her legs could only be quelled by Carol’s fingers and mouth. Just as she was about to pull the zipper down on Carol’s dress, her phone started buzzing. Reluctantly, they both separated.

“Do you need to answer that?”

Therese pulled her phone from her pocket and looked at the name: Shannon. _Shit._ This was the absolute worst time and Carol watched as Therese silenced the call and slipped the phone back into her pocket.

“No, I don’t,” Therese said and pulled Carol back against her.

“You should answer that,” Carol said softly. “Talk to her. We have all night, darling.”

Therese went to the balcony to answer the call. She _had_ to make it clear to Shannon that there wouldn’t be anything between them and that whatever was going on between them needed to end.

“Hello.”

“Therese?”

“Yeah.”

“Where are you?” Shannon’s voice was calm.

“I’m not at home if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Yeah, I came to the house and Harper said that you weren’t there, but she wouldn’t tell me where you were.” If Shannon was calm a minute ago, Therese could start to sense the annoyance in her voice. “You’re with Carol, aren’t you?”

“Look, Shannon. It doesn’t matter if I’m with Carol. You and I need to talk.”

“Can’t we talk in person?”

“It’s not going to make a difference. I didn’t appreciate you introducing yourself to everyone tonight as my girlfriend. You’re not my girlfriend and I don’t know how much more clear I can be about that. I’ve told you multiple times that I don’t want that from you. I thought I made that perfectly clear when we started dating.”

“I know that’s what you said, but I thought maybe you’d change your mind.” Shannon sounded defeated.

“I didn’t. Look … I think you’re really sweet and nice, but I don’t feel that way about you. I can’t change my feelings. I’m in love with Carol and have been for a long time.”

“How could you possibly be in love with her, she’s what … twenty years older than you.”

“Sixteen and that’s not the point. I don’t care that she’s that much older than me – I love her. I’m sorry that you can’t understand that, but I hope that you can understand that I don’t and will never feel that way about you.” Therese could hear Shannon sigh in frustration. “I don’t know if you’d still want to be friends, but I hope that we can and if you don’t want to then that’s okay with me.”

“That’s fine,” Shannon said after an uncomfortable silence. “I’m sorry about tonight. About making you uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay. I just want you to understand that you and I over. We can only be friends from now on,” Therese said firmly.

“Okay. For what it’s worth, Therese, I had fun with you.”

“Me too. I have to go.”

“Goodnight.”

Therese hung up and walked back into the room, but didn’t see Carol. The red dress that she was wearing earlier was lying on the bed and Therese called out for her. She heard Carol answer, saying that she was in the bathroom. She took off her shoes and her blazer and went to the bathroom. It was huge and she wasn’t surprised considering how big the room was. Carol was in the shower and Therese could see the outline of her naked body through the privacy glass. She thought about jumping in with Carol, but opted to enjoy the show. _God, Carol’s gorgeous._

“You want to join or do you just want to watch?” Carol asked, clearly amused.

“I’m enjoying the view, actually.”

“Just as well. I’m finished anyway.”

Carol turned off the water and opened the door. Therese looked her up and down with a smile. She handed her a towel and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Everything all right?” Carol asked as she dried herself.

“Oh yeah, everything’s fine. We talked and I made it clear that she and I are done.”

“Is that what you want?” Carol asked, timidly.

“Absolutely. You’re the only woman that I want.” Therese was confident when she spoke, knowing that Carol was the only woman for her.

“Is that so?” Carol asked as she pushed herself against Therese and wrapped her arms around her. “What do you want to do about that?”

“I could think of quite a few things that I want to do about that.”

“Take me to bed … please.”

Therese led her to the bed and stood in front of her when she sat on the edge. She watched curiously as Carol started undressing her, starting with unbuttoning her pants and Therese held her breath; she knew what she had on underneath. Carol pulled the pants down Therese’s legs and stared; the only thing that she was wearing under her pants was a garter belt attached to stockings. Carol looked up at her with a smirk.

“Did you have this planned?”

“Maybe,” Therese murmured. 

“It’s sexy.”

Therese felt her face grow hot. She wore it, hoping that she would be with Carol and was thankful that the older woman enjoyed it. Therese unbuttoned her shirt and threw it on the chair.

“No bra either, Miss Belivet?”

“For you.” Therese went to remove the garter belt and Carol stopped her.

“Don’t, please. Leave it on.”

“Anything for you.” 

Therese meant it. In that moment she felt that she would do anything in the world for Carol. She’d follow her to the ends of the Earth if she had to, but she wondered if Carol would do the same for her. She had been applying to jobs on the other side of the country because being with Carol wasn’t an option at the time. But right now, Therese didn’t care about any of that and all she wanted was to be with Carol … forever. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Carol lean forward and kiss her gently on her stomach.

“You are so beautiful,” she whispered against Therese’s flesh and she thought that she would explode right then and there from Carol’s hot breath against her. “And perfect,” Carol continued along her stomach, leaving hot, wet kisses. “And mine, all mine.”

“I am.” Therese could barely get the words out after being so overcome with lust. She felt Carol everywhere on her. Her hands roaming her body, her mouth exploring her stomach and up to her breasts. Therese was tingling all over and she felt like lava inside. With goosebumps all over her skin and a fire burning in her stomach, Therese let out a moan that she wasn’t expecting. Her body had taken over and left her head somewhere behind. 

Before Therese could realize what was happening, Carol had her on the bed, her legs parted and blonde hair moving up and down between her legs. She looked down to watch Carol and when she did, she gasped when Carol entered her with two fingers. Therese moved Carol’s hair out of the way so she could watch her and hopefully connect gazes. She wasn’t disappointed when they locked eyes and Carol smiled deviously. Her eyes glinted, but they were dark with lust. Therese was mesmerized as she watched Carol slowly lower her mouth, her tongue connecting with Therese’s hardened clit. But Carol took her time, delicately stroking with her tongue and her fingers. It was an agonizingly slow pace that drove Therese mad, but at the same time felt _oh_ so incredibly wonderful. 

Therese could feel her orgasm building … slowly. She squirmed below Carol, unable to control her movements. She needed a release, more than she ever felt that she needed one. It felt so satisfying and she didn’t want it to end, but she knew that they had all night.

“Carol,” Therese panted. “Carol, please … please. I can’t take it …” Her voice trailed off.

Carol lifted her head momentarily and her fingers slowed their action. “Therese,” she said softly. “You look so sexy right now.” She smirked and Therese couldn’t stop the smile if she wanted. 

“Carol … I love you.”

“Oh baby, I love you _so_ much,” she said and thrust her fingers inside, deeply filling Therese. She held her fingers in place, stroking inside and finally enveloped Therese’s clit with her mouth, sucking lightly at first and then with more pressure until Therese couldn’t stand it any longer. Therese felt herself tighten around Carol’s fingers as she moaned loudly. Her legs held Carol’s head in place as she trembled and she felt that she left her body momentarily.

Therese hadn’t even felt Carol lay down beside her. She only realized it once she finally opened her eyes and Carol had her head propped up on one of her hands. Carol’s other hand lazily caressed her burning skin. Her breathing was still heavy and she opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn’t find the words. It wasn’t until Carol wiped the side of her face that she realized that she had tears that somehow escaped. 

“Are you okay?”

“I am,” Therese said after finally calming her breathing and found words that seemed elusive earlier. “I’m so much more than okay.”

Carol smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. It felt like the most romantic gesture that ever came from Carol, somehow better than the mind-blowing orgasm that she just gave her. 

Therese wasn’t quite sure what came over her when she rolled Carol onto her back. The only thing that she could think about was reciprocating the intense orgasm that she just had. She coaxed Carol’s legs open with her own and could feel Carol’s arousal, hot against her skin. 

“My turn,” Therese said with a smirk, but Carol looked nervous. “What’s wrong?” she asked and pushed herself up onto her elbows. Carol took a deep breath and her eyes shifted from Therese’s gaze, darting elsewhere. “Hey, you can tell me,” she said, stroking Carol’s hair.

“It’s just … well …” Carol sighed. “The truth is that I feel a little … insecure.”

“Insecure?” Therese tilted her head, trying to understand. “Why do you feel insecure?”

“Well I,” Carol stammered. “I’ve seen Shannon.” She swallowed hard. “Therese, I don’t look like that. My skin isn’t perfect, my breasts aren’t perky, I have stretch marks that I hate …”

“Stop!” Therese interrupted her. “Don’t do this. You’re absolutely perfect the way you are. I wouldn’t change anything about you. Do you really think that I’m that shallow that all I care about is the way that you look? Look at me, Carol,” she said softly. She looked up and Therese smiled. “Yeah, she may be pretty, but she’s got nothing on you. I fell in love with your heart, your kindness, your warmth. Your looks are just a bonus and an excellent bonus, if I may add. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and the kindest person I’ve ever known. If I had a choice, I’d pick you every time.”

“Therese, you’re too kind,” Carol said, tears brimming her eyes. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.” Carol reached up and caressed her cheek. 

“Let me make love to you.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

Therese kissed her softly and shifted to move down Carol’s body, but she felt Carol stop her.

“I want you up here. I want to look at your face.”

“Okay.” 

Therese smiled, kissed her slowly and moved her hand over Carol’s body. When she moved to her breast, caressing and rolling the nipple in her fingers, Carol let out a moan into Therese’s mouth. Carol’s hips thrust into Therese and she loved the way that Carol felt against her. She was soft, warm, wet and whimpered when Therese pushed her hips onto the bed. She could sense Carol’s urgency and moved her hand between Carol’s legs, moving a finger up and down Carol’s slit. She was wet … _so_ wet. Therese pulled back to look into Carol’s eyes as she slid two fingers inside her soaking hole.

“More,” Carol begged and Therese slid another finger inside. “Faster.”

There was urgency in Carol’s voice and Therese fucked her faster and harder when she begged for it. Her hips came up to meet Therese’s thrusts and Therese could see her struggle to keep her eyes open. When they finally fluttered shut, Therese could feel the walls start to tighten around her fingers. Carol came fast and hard on Therese’s hand and she reached down to hold Therese’s hand in place as she convulsed around her fingers. She watched Carol’s face, mesmerized by the woman beneath her. Her eyes were closed, her neck was flushed and her breathing was still erratic. It was the most beautiful sight that Therese had ever seen and she was intoxicated with the idea that she was the reason for it. Therese was smiling when Carol finally opened her eyes.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Oh my god, Therese. That was amazing.”

“You’re amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, are these two going to get back together soon?
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!


	30. You Wreck Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Matariki! All of her kind emails have swelled this author's head to a ridiculous size!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to get better with updating, but my work schedule combined with my greed to want to work as much overtime as possible tend to get in the way! But thank you all for your wonderful comments and check-ins to see if the story has been updated!

Carol was exhausted when she woke up the next morning; exhausted _and_ sore. A good sore, she decided. Her favorite kind of sore. Carol had always loved sex, the foreplay and everything leading up to the act itself. Since Therese had come into her life, sex was better than it had ever been and the night before had been a testament to that. Therese had been uninhibited. Maybe having sex with another woman did that to her? Maybe she needed to thank Shannon? 

She opened her eyes to find Therese watching her and smiling. Her head was propped up on her hand and she couldn’t look more perfect if she tried. Carol was surprised that she wasn’t the first one awake; she was always the one waking up Therese. Carol smiled and reached up to caress her cheek.

“Good morning, my angel.”

“Hey, gorgeous.”

“How long have you been watching me sleep?”

“Five, maybe ten minutes. I can’t help but stare at you.” Therese leaned down to kiss Carol. “Are you even real?”

“I can assure you, darling, that I am very real. The question is: are you real?”

Carol pulled her down and kissed her passionately. Her desire was quickly rising inside of her when she positioned herself under Therese. Her hands roamed down Therese’s body to her ass and the back of her thighs. She parted them so that the younger woman was straddling her. She’d never have her fill of this woman and she knew it, but she was still worried that these were fleeting moments and Therese would eventually tire of her. She was a young woman who had a lifetime ahead of her, but was Carol part of that lifetime? She hoped that she was and that the two of them would be able to find a way to make it work. The obvious age difference only fueled Carol’s insecurities, but now was not the time to think about that. Not when her fingers were three knuckles deep inside the woman that she loved more than anyone. 

Therese writhed against Carol, their bodies creating more heat and friction. Her hips rocked and Carol could feel her clamping down on her fingers. Her moans in Carol’s ear only added to the heat emanating between them. 

“I love you,” Carol whispered in her ear. “More than anything in this world, baby.” 

The words were obviously what Therese wanted to hear; she moaned louder, rocked harder. Carol smiled.

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

Therese instantly shuddered at the words, as if she had been waiting to hear them. 

“Fuck,” Therese said, still trying to catch her breath. “Where the fuck did that come from?”

“I couldn’t help myself. You’re just too damn sexy in the morning … and afternoon. Any time of the day, really.”

Therese rolled off of Carol and the older woman smirked.

“You look happy with your work,” Therese said.

“Oh, I am. Extremely, in fact,” Carol said as she propped her head on her hand. “What are you doing today?”

“I didn’t have anything planned. Do you have to go back home today?”

“No, Abby and I planned to stay tonight, too. We chose to make a weekend of it and I think she’ll probably be occupied again tonight,” Carol said with a laugh. “What do you want to do?”

“Stay in bed with you all day and night. And all the way up until you have to go back home.”

“One track mind.” Carol tsked. 

“I’m not the one who woke up and plunged what? Three fingers inside of me?” Therese smirked.

“Is that a complaint, Miss Belivet?”

“On the contrary.”

“Besides, your pussy was more than ready for my _three_ fingers.” Carol held up her still wet fingers to make a point. “They didn’t have any problem with sliding right in. No resistance that I can recall.” Carol raised her eyebrows.

“I’m always ready for you.”

Carol was about to go for another round when they both heard the door open. Therese quickly covered them up with the sheet and comforter. Carol started laughing and Therese gave her a bewildered look, but she knew that it had to be Abby. 

“I’m not looking.” Abby shielded her eyes as she entered the room. “Are the two of you decent?”

“There’s nothing decent about what we just did.” Carol laughed. “But yes, we’re covered.” 

“Carol!” Therese tried to admonish her, but her cheeks turned bright red. She was clearly more embarrassed than anything else.

“Darling,” Carol said as she pulled Therese tight against her. “She already knows what we’ve been doing. It’s no secret.”

“Probably nothing different than what I was doing last night.” Abby chuckled.

“Oh, so you were busy as well?” Therese asked. “Did it have anything to do with Stephanie?” She raised her eyebrows.

“My god, that woman is a dream in the sack. I think she wore me out,” Abby said, drinking her coffee. 

“I wouldn’t know, but I’ve heard stories.” Therese laughed. “From Harper. And I’ve heard them going at it. She sounds wild.”

“Oh, she is! But I’m going back for another round tonight.” Abby smirked. “I guess I just can’t help myself. What are you two up to today? Or do you just plan on staying in bed all day?”

“As wonderful as that sounds, we should probably at least get some fresh air,” Carol said. “I hear the bathrooms in the Andy Warhol Museum are worth checking out.” 

Carol looked at Therese and raised an eyebrow. The younger woman turned beet red and covered her face.

“I don’t even want to know what the two of you have done in those bathrooms,” Abby said, shaking her head. “But I haven’t been there in years. We should go. That is if the two of you can separate and get dressed.”

Abby went to the bathroom to shower after they decided they would see the essentials in Pittsburgh; the incline, a cruise down the river on the Gateway Clipper, the Andy Warhol Museum … again. And no trip to Pittsburgh would be complete without Primanti Brothers.

Therese went home to get ready and said she’d be back in an hour. Carol showered after Abby and tried not to let her mind wander too far about what was happening between her and Therese. She resolved herself to enjoy the time that they were spending together. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Abby was sitting on the bed watching tv.

“You want to talk about it?” Abby asked.

“About what?”

“What’s happening between the two of you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Carol,” Abby said with a sigh. “You two weren’t together for how long and suddenly you’re just back together with her?”

Carol looked away from her and sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t want to overthink it. I just want to enjoy this time that I have with her. I don’t know how much longer it’ll last. I know she won’t be here forever – she doesn’t want to live here.”

“That’s fine, we don’t have to talk about it. I just don’t want to see you getting hurt.”

“I know and you’re very sweet, but I’m a big girl. I can handle it.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to see you go down that road again. I can’t handle it again, Carol.”

Carol knew what Abby was talking about. Losing Therese had been one of the hardest, no _the_ hardest the thing that Carol had gone through. But she knew that she wouldn’t be in that place again, she’d never let herself get that bad again.

“I know you’re just looking out for me and I appreciate that. But really, I’ll be fine. I won’t let myself get that low again.” Carol rifled through her suitcase, looking for something to wear. “Besides that, I know that she’ll be moving. I’m not stupid, I already know this and if she wants me to … I’m going with her.” Carol couldn’t look Abby in the eye.

“What?” Abby asked, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that if she asks me to move with her, I’m going. I don’t want to be here anymore either and I’ll go with her.” Carol shrugged and turned around to face her best friend. After some silence filled with tension, Abby sighed.

“Well, I’m not surprised. It’s not like you can’t afford it. But what are you going to with the shop?”

Carol could see the worry on Abby’s face. Carol may not have needed the shop for income even though she owned it, but Abby did need it. 

“It’s yours. You can have it.”

“What? Are you crazy?”

“I might be, but you need it more than I do. I want you to have it. But more than that, Abby …” Carol sat down next to her. “If I go, I want you to come with me.”

“Oh yeah, wouldn’t that be something. Nothing like living with a third wheel.”

“I’m serious. You wouldn’t have to live with me forever, just until you find something. Sell the shop, take the money and find something else to do wherever we go.”

“Easy for you to say. You can afford it.”

“You really think that I’d move and not take my best friend with me? You’re my family, don’t you know that? I need you.”

“You’d really want me to come with you?”

“Of course, dummy. I’m not going to leave you here, not if I can help it. But right now, I’m getting ahead of myself because Therese and I haven’t talked about any of this yet. I’m just trying to plan ahead a little bit.”

“I’ll say. Hey, what about Leigh?”

“What about her? I’ve been honest with her and told her that I was in love with someone else and that if I had a chance to be with her, I would. She and I aren’t serious. We’ve just been dating.”

“You _were_ serious about her at one point.”

“That was a _long_ time ago. I don’t have those feelings for her anymore.”

“Yeah, but you should probably break it off with her.”

“I intend to do that when we get back. We already had a date planned Monday night and I’m not going to cancel it. It will be the perfect time to end it.”

“What about Rindy?”

“What about Rindy?” Carol asked, bitterly. “I don’t give a fuck what she thinks anymore. Besides that, when she realizes what she has coming to her after she finishes school, she’ll probably not want anything to do with me. Just like now.”

“Does she even know that she has a trust fund?”

“I don’t know.” Carol shrugged. “I wish that she could just accept that fact that I’m in love with Therese. Neither one of us are hurting her by loving each other, but you’d think we were. I don’t know where this behavior of hers is coming from. I didn’t raise her this way.”

“I know you didn’t. She’s just young and confused. She’ll come around eventually.”

“I don’t know. Either way, I don’t think that she’s going to have a choice. It seems that Therese doesn’t care anymore what Rindy thinks.” Carol smiled just saying Therese’s name.

“You really love that woman, don’t you?”

“I do.” Carol nodded slowly. “I really do.”

“All right.” Abby patted Carol’s leg. “Enough talk. Go get ready.”

Carol stood up and changed her clothes.

“Hey, what was that talk about the bathrooms at the museum?” Abby asked.

Carol turned around and smirked. “Do you really want to know?”

“Oh. My. God.” Abby’s mouth hung open like a fish. “You two totally fucked in the bathroom, didn’t you?”

“Well, let’s just say that if Therese comes back wearing a skirt, you’ll know why.”

“Oh my god, you perv.”

“Oh, like you’ve _never_ fucked a woman in a bathroom.” Carol raised her eyebrows.

“Of course _I_ have. I just never expected you to be the type to get down and dirty in the bathroom.”

“There’s obviously a lot about me that you don’t know.”

“In a bathroom,” Abby said in shock, shaking her head.

“Don’t act so surprised. You and I have fucked in some questionable places. Remember the bus?”

“Oh, everyone fucked on the bus.” Abby waved her hand dismissing Carol.

“Yeah, but most of them never gave head.”

“Thank god for Erin blocking us.”

“Blocking you,” Carol said pointing at Abby. “I wasn’t the one with my head under some cheerleader’s skirt.”

“Um, I believe that was _your_ skirt, Miss Priss and I’m pretty sure that you enjoyed it.”

“Can you imagine the look on the bus driver’s face if she would have caught us?”

“She almost _did_ catch us that one time.”

“Yeah, with your hand up my skirt.”

“Good thing you have a poker face.”

“Good thing Erin was looking out for us then, too.”

“Thank god for Erin.”

“Amen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol just giving the shop to Abby?! Rindy with a trust fund?! What is happening?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	31. Used To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I did this entire chapter today and I hope that you enjoy it. It's definitely ... interesting.
> 
> On another note, I'm not sure that this story will have many more chapters. I'm getting closer to the end and I hate it, but I hope you enjoy it while it lasts!

Carol wasn’t nervous for the date; her only intention was to break up with Leigh and remain friends as they had been before. She’d had her heart broken by this woman once before in her life, but her feelings for her weren’t the same anymore. Leigh held a special place in her heart, just like Abby did. Even though Carol’s feelings for Abby weren’t the same as Abby’s for her, she still had her own place in Carol’s heart. Not just because she had been her best friend for such a long time, but because she had once harbored romantic feelings for Abby.

Carol was clear with Leigh from the moment that they began dating again. She told her that she was in love with another woman and that if she ever had the chance to be with her again, nothing was going to stop her. 

Leigh was a kind, understanding woman. It was easy for Carol to fall in love with her once. She was five years older than Carol and gorgeous to a fault, but she always downplayed her looks. The fact that she was Harge’s sister did little to stop Carol from desiring the woman. Carol admired her because she was out and didn’t care what her family thought. When Leigh would bring a girlfriend home, Carol was jealous of her courage and her bravery. But what bothered her about her jealousy was that she wasn’t anything that Leigh was. She was a coward, too afraid to come out and live her life happily. Too scared of what people would think. 

Carol’s crush started when she was seventeen and when she was nineteen, she finally worked up the courage to ask her out. Leigh had been hesitant at first because Carol was married to her brother and they had a child. But Carol knew that Leigh was attracted to her. They flirted, got a little too handsy at times and laughed at each other’s stupid jokes. Their dates ended up looking perfectly normal, Harge’s older sister taking her sister-in-law and niece to lunch or dinner didn’t seem suspicious at all. By the time that they finally slept together, Carol was head over heels for the woman. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, but was sure that it would be next to impossible. They had talked about their future and how it would be able to work even though Carol was sure that they wouldn’t be able to last given their situation. 

Their affair lasted for three glorious years until Leigh left for New York, leaving Carol with nothing but a note telling her that she was sorry. She said that it was becoming increasingly difficult to be with Carol, knowing that they didn’t and couldn’t have a future. Carol was beyond devastated, but forced herself to appear happy. Keeping up appearances was the only thing that kept her going. Leigh was her world and she left without a goodbye. It was the first heartache that Carol had ever experienced. When Leigh came home for Christmas that year, Carol was cordial, but barely spoke an entire sentence to her. Carol deserved an explanation, but she didn’t want to speak to her. Just being in the same room was difficult. Then the following year, she had the nerve to bring a woman home with her. Carol was crushed. They seemed happy, but she saw the way that Leigh looked at her. She was clearly still in love with Carol. She tried to give Carol an explanation when they found themselves alone, but Carol told her that she didn’t want to hear it. She’d already made her decision and the pain was already there. No explanation would change the fact that she left.

Carol’s heart eventually thawed and they became friends once again. Up until Therese came into her life, Carol held a small flame for Leigh; always hoping that one day they could be together. But Therese changed that and Carol was finally hopeful that the two of them could be together. She wasn’t sure how Leigh would handle the break up, but she had been explicitly clear about her love for Therese from the beginning.

Carol was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the doorbell. She took a deep breath, preparing herself. This was it; Therese was her future and Leigh was her past.

* * *

Therese drove home with only one destination in mind. She needed to see Carol. After their weekend together, she had devised a plan she was sure that Carol would go along with. Clearly neither one of them cared anymore what Rindy thought. They were going to be together, regardless. Therese would talk to Carol about moving. She wanted to take a job in California and had planned to ask Carol to go with her. She was sure that Carol would say yes. It was foolproof. 

The only thing that she didn’t plan for when she pulled up to the house was seeing Carol on a date. Therese stood at the door trying to process what her eyes were seeing. Carol and this woman were talking, laughing, drinking. They looked … happy. Therese shook her head a few times as if that would change what she was seeing. The woman wrapped her arm around Carol’s waist and Therese felt the anger take hold of her body. Who was this woman and why was she touching Carol like that? Therese knew that Carol was dating, but she didn’t know that she was _still_ dating. Especially after the weekend that they had shared. She felt her cheeks becoming hot and she couldn’t stand there and watch any longer. 

Therese ran back to her car and hauled ass back to Pittsburgh. She didn’t remember the drive back, only pulling up in front of the house. “What the fuck!” she screamed. Why was she still dating? Why didn’t she tell Therese? She decided right then that she was leaving. She’d taken out her phone and sent a reply to a job offer in California. Yes, she could be there in two weeks like they asked. She hit send. That was it; her future was set and suddenly Carol wasn’t in it any longer. 

When she woke up the next morning after the little sleep that she had, she realized that she may have overreacted. But dammit, why was Carol still dating that woman? It was a punch to her gut and heart. She couldn’t get the thought of Carol waking up with that woman out of her mind. It was less than a week ago that _she_ was waking up with Carol and now someone else was. Her phone buzzed with a text and of course it was Carol.

> Good morning, my love. Do you think you could come over tonight? I think we should talk.

Therese stared at the message, unsure of how to respond. Should she tell Carol to fuck off or give her the benefit of explaining herself? No explanation would matter anyway. She had already taken that job and would be moving in two weeks.

> Yeah, I’ll be there.
> 
> Great! Can’t wait to see you. Hope you’re hungry …

Is she serious? She spends the night with some woman and has the nerve to try to get Therese into bed the next night? But Therese knew what was bothering her the most after what she had seen the night before: the two of them looked like they belonged together. With Therese, everyone would wonder if she was Carol’s daughter and rightfully so because of their age difference. Carol looked comfortable with this mystery woman that Therese had known nothing about. They just looked like they … fit.

She made it to Carol’s that afternoon even though her nerves were starting to take over. The door was unlocked so Therese let herself in. She heard dishes clanging in the kitchen and knew that Carol was cooking something that smelled delicious. But Therese wasn’t going to fall for it; she was just going to come clean and tell Carol what she saw and that she was moving. 

Carol hugged her and Therese wasn’t quite into it. She knew that Carol could sense it, too.

“Everything all right?” Carol asked.

“Not really. I need to tell you something,” Therese said after a deep breath.

“Okay. What’s wrong?”

“Umm, last night … I stopped by the house because I’ve been wanting to talk to you.”

“Oh no.” Carol’s face turned pale. “Therese, wait …”

Therese held up her hand. “Let me finish, because I need to say this before I lose the courage.”

Carol nodded.

“I saw that there was a woman here. I know that we haven’t talked about our plans and that’s why I came by. It hurt … to see the two of you, but the two of you look right together.”

“Therese, I can explain that …”

“Please, just let me finish.” Therese took another deep breath to try to get the words out and Carol waited. “I took a job offer … in California. I’m leaving in two weeks.”

“What? Are you kidding me?” Carol looked baffled.

“No. I’ve had a few offers and I decided to take one.”

Carol rested her head in her hand as if trying to process what Therese said or maybe she was trying to find the right words.

“Well, I wish that you would have knocked last night because I was ending it with her. I’ve told her from the beginning that I’m in love with you and that if I had a chance with you, I’d take it. After last weekend, I thought that we had a real chance to be together.”

“Look, I’m sorry. But maybe we shouldn’t be together. You looked happy with her and the two of you looked like a real couple.”

“I can’t believe this is happening again.” Carol shook her head and smiled bitterly.

“I’m sorry. I know I’ve broken it off before, but …”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Carol cut her off. “She and I are friends and we’ve known each other for a long time. In fact … she is Harge’s sister.”

“What?” It was Therese’s turn to be baffled. Carol was fucking Harge’s sister? What the actual fuck?

“I know. It’s strange. Believe me, I already know. But she and I have a history and a past.”

“Wait, is this the same woman that broke your heart?” Therese was beyond confused.

“Fucked up, right?” Carol sighed.

“Wow.”

“I know. But it’s not like that anymore.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because I don’t have feelings for her anymore. I’m in love with you. Only you. I haven’t slept with her since you and I have been … whatever the fuck we’re doing.” Carol sat down at the table. “But I guess now it’s too late, huh? You’re leaving.”

“I don’t have to.”

“Yes, you do. Don’t stay here. I know you want to leave and I don’t blame you.”

Before Therese could respond, the front door opened and they were both surprised to see Rindy enter the kitchen. Therese and Rindy shared a look and Therese didn’t know what to do.

“I should go,” Therese said and started for the front door, but Rindy grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Don’t,” Rindy said. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t want any trouble, Rindy. I’ll leave.”

“No, I need to talk to the both of you.”

Therese looked back and forth between Rindy and Carol.

“It’s okay, Therese,” Rindy said, trying to calm her. “Have a seat. I have something that I need to say.”

Therese reluctantly sat down, unsure of what the outcome of this impromptu meeting would be. Tension was already thick between her and Carol and adding Rindy to the mix wasn’t doing any good.

“Before either of you say anything, I need to apologize,” Rindy said. “I’m sorry for overreacting when I found out about the two of you. I don’t know why I acted the way that I did or why it’s taken me so long to say anything. But I truly am sorry. I want the both of you to be happy and if it’s with each other, then that’s fine with me.”

What the fuck was happening and why did Rindy have to come in here now saying all of this? Therese sighed and fell against the backrest of the chair. Her head fell backwards and she stared at the ceiling in disbelief. Why? Why fucking now did Rindy have to finally warm up to the idea of Carol and Therese? Was the universe conspiring against her?

“Well,” Carol said after some silence. “I think this is the definition of irony.”

“What do you mean?” Rindy asked.

“Therese is moving … to California. In two weeks.”

“Oh,” Rindy said, deflating. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

After Rindy went upstairs, neither one of them said anything. Therese was trying to find answers in the silence, but nothing came to her.

“Now what are we supposed to do?” Therese asked, still staring at the ceiling.

“That, my dear, is an excellent question.” Carol put her hand on Therese’s knee. “Look at me, Therese.” When Therese’s eyes met Carol’s, the older woman smiled. “I don’t want you to change any of your plans because of what’s happened. Move to California. Get the hell out of this place. Be happy. I want you to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. Okay?”

Therese’s head was spinning and all she could do was nod. Too much had happened in such a short period of time and her brain still hadn’t caught up yet.

“I need to talk to Rindy,” Therese said. “I’ll be back.”

Her mind was still reeling when she stood in the doorway to Rindy’s room.

“May I come in?”

“Sure.” Rindy patted the bed next to her. “Have a seat.”

Therese sat down and looked around the room. There were a lot of memories for her in that room and that bed. Sometimes Therese, Rindy, and Laila would cram into the bed, insisting that they should all sleep together. They almost never got any sleep and someone seemed to end up on the floor the next morning.

“How’s school?” Therese asked.

“Good. I’m doing well even though the classes are getting a little tougher. But it’s nothing that I can’t handle.”

“That’s good.”

“Congratulations on the job and graduation. That’s awesome. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” There was that silence again and it was awkward as hell. “What made you change your mind?”

“Well, Abby played a part in it and I decided that if I was going to have you both in my life then I better accept it. I need my mother and I need you. You’re like family to me, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“She loves you, Therese. You know that, don’t you?”

“I know.”

“Ask her to go with you.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“To California. Ask her to go.”

“I couldn’t ask her to leave.” Therese shook her head. “You’re still here and her business is here. There’s no way that I could ask her to give up all of that for me.”

“She would,” Rindy said softly. “She’d do it for you.”

“How would you feel about that?”

Rindy shrugged. “At least I could come visit. That would be exciting!”

Therese laughed. It felt good to laugh and smile with Rindy again. 

“All I’m saying Therese, is that the two of you obviously make each other happy. Why not be together?”

“It’s just not that simple.” Therese wasn’t about to give Rindy the details of her mother and her aunt’s affair. 

“Love is never simple, Therese. But it’s worth fighting for. Don’t you think?”

“I suppose.”

“Well, you’ll never know if she’ll go with you unless you ask her.”

“I know. I need to think about it, though. Don’t say anything to her about it, all right?”

“I won’t.”

Therese went downstairs and found Carol finishing the meal that she was cooking. She looked different, sad. Carol smiled when she saw Therese.

“Are you leaving?” Carol’s eyes were pleading for Therese to stay.

“No.”

“Great. If you’re hungry, I can fix you a plate.”

“I’m actually not that hungry right now.”

“Oh.” Carol shook her head. “Of course.”

Therese walked over to Carol and held her hand. Carol tentatively met Therese’s gaze. Her bottom lip quivered and Therese saw the tears.

“Are you …” Carol took a ragged breath. “Will you spend some time with me before you leave?”

“Of course I will.”

Carol kissed Therese softly.

“You know what would be great right now?” Therese asked.

“Huh?”

“Wine.” 

Carol laughed.

“Lot’s of wine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Throwing in a crazy twist!
> 
> I'm dying to know what you think about this chapter!


	32. Light as a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter and there's only the epilogue after this. I hate that it's coming to an end and I'm sure I'll be sad about it for a while, but it's been so much fun to write this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Therese woke up happy the next morning. She had spent the night at her grandmother’s house after spending the evening with Carol _and_ Rindy. It certainly felt strange after Rindy’s unexpected apology and acceptance of their relationship. She never expected for Rindy to be the one to tell her to ask Carol to move with her to California. The subject wasn’t brought up the night before and Therese was still trying to figure out how to ask Carol. Should she ask her? Would Carol go? Where would they live? What would Carol do for money? Therese’s head was spinning from all of the questions.

She got out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone; something that she had done many times before and wanted to do again for her grandmother and sister. No one was up yet and she heard her sister coming downstairs when she was finished cooking.

“Yum. Smells delicious, sis.”

“Help yourself, dork.”

“What’s the occasion?” Laila asked, shoving food into her mouth.

“Well, I wanted to make breakfast and I figured that it would help soften the blow.”

“What blow?”

Therese took a deep breath and sipped her coffee. “I’m moving to California.”

“What? When?”

“In a couple of weeks.”

“Do you have a job?”

“I do. I’ve had a few offers and I chose one that pays decent. They’re also going to set me up in an apartment for a few months.”

“Oh my god, that’s incredible!” Laila ran over to hug her sister. “I’m going to miss you, you know?”

“I know, but I have to get out of here.”

“I certainly don’t blame you on that. What about Carol? Oh my god, what about Rindy?”

“Rindy actually apologized last night and said that she’s all right with Carol and I being together. She even told me to ask Carol to go with me.”

“Are you going to?”

“I think so, but I don’t know how to. I don’t want to ask her to uproot her life for me. I mean, I want her to go with me, but I’m afraid of her saying no.”

“You never know unless you ask.”

“I know, I know.” Therese refilled her cup. “What are you going to do after you graduate?”

“Well, first of all, I’m going to visit my sister in California.”

“Cheeky.”

“I know, but seriously, I’m not sure yet. I’ll try to find a job around here so that I can take care of Grandma. Ryan wants me to move in with him, but I don’t want to. I told him that I’m going to stay here as long as I have to and if he doesn’t like it, that’s his problem.”

“Are you angry with me for leaving?”

“No. I never thought that you would stay here forever. I like it here, I’m not going anywhere. I don’t want you to feel bad about it, either.”

“All right.”

“You should go ask your woman to move with you.” Laila raised her eyebrows. “The worst that she can say is no.”

“I know.”

* * *

Therese let herself in the house. The door was unlocked and even if it wasn't, she knew where the key was. It was quiet and she had taken notice of Rindy’s car not being in the driveway. She called out for Carol, but didn’t get a response. However, she did see a flash of blonde hair coming from the pool. She smiled when she saw Carol swimming. She watched from the kitchen for a few minutes. Carol swam a few more laps before Therese decided to greet her.

“Well hello there, beautiful,” Carol said as she pulled herself out of the pool and grabbed a towel to dry off.

“Why are you drying off?” Therese asked with a smirk. “You know I’d rather you be wet.”

“Darling,” Carol said and pulled Therese against her. “You should know that I’m always wet for you,” she whispered seductively into Therese’s ear.

Therese couldn’t remember how they got from the swimming pool to Carol’s bed or when they undressed, but she wasn’t complaining. Therese had her pinned to the bed, holding her hands above her head and straddling her hips. She leaned down and kissed her softly at first, but the kiss became more urgent from the both of them. Therese rocked her hips in rhythm with Carol’s and harder when she felt her orgasm building. She released Carol’s hands and lowered her mouth onto Carol’s nipple. It hardened in her mouth and she smiled.

“Carol, come with me,” Therese whispered.

“I’m trying, baby.”

“No, I don’t mean that.” Therese looked up at her and giggled.

“What do you mean?”

“To California. Come with me?”

They both stopped moving and stared at each other for a while before Therese finally broke the silence. 

“If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. But I really want you with me. I want you in my life. I can’t imagine being without you now that I have you. I hate to ask you to uproot your life for me and I wouldn’t blame you if you said no. I wouldn’t even be angry with you. I just …” Therese sighed. “I need you, Carol.”

“Really? You really want me to go with you?”

“Yeah, I really, _really_ do.”

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and Therese began to doubt herself. She moved off of Carol and laid down next her.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, Carol. I’m sorry, it was stupid to ask you that.” Therese sat up on the side of the bed, not wanting to face Carol. It was too painful. Carol’s silence felt like a rejection. “Forget I asked. There’s no way we’d last anyway, right? I mean, I’m too young for you. Sixteen years is too much of a gap. Maybe we should just leave this as it is and move on.” 

Therese couldn’t help the tears that fell, but she was determined not to let Carol see them. She tried to stand up to look for her clothes, but she felt Carol’s hand grab her arm and pull her back down. Therese turned around to see that Carol was in fact crying as well.

“No baby, that wasn’t a stupid question. I just never expected you to ask me or even want me to go with you. No one’s ever loved me the way that you do and it’s overwhelming for me. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want.”

“It is what I want.”

“Yes, darling. I’d love to go with you.” Carol smiled and it finally put Therese at ease.

“Seriously?” Therese asked, now crying for a completely different reason.

“Yes.”

Therese jumped on top of Carol and kissed her passionately. The rest of the day and night, they made passionate love and talked about what they would do in California. They talked about where they’d live and Carol said that she’d take care of it all. Therese protested, but Carol was adamant and Therese chose not to argue with her. She told Therese that she had already made plans to go with her in case she’d asked, so she already had figured out the logistics.

When Therese finally fell asleep, much later than she intended, she couldn’t believe that this was going to be her life. She’d start her career in California and Carol would be right beside her, along for the ride. She vowed to never lose Carol again and nothing was going to come between them this time. Finally, she had the only woman in the world that meant everything to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more ladies ...
> 
> :-(


	33. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, the last one! :-(

Therese rolled over in bed and watched the sunlight bathe Carol in all her naked glory. The sheet was only covering one of Carol’s legs and Therese smiled because Carol was such a rambunctious sleeper. She looked at the silver ring sparkling on the older woman’s finger. It still shined in the sunlight, but was clearly well worn.

Therese had slid that ring on Carol’s finger seven years ago when they had gotten married and the older woman never took it off. Not for anything. Their wedding had been a small affair and that’s exactly how both women had wanted it. Abby was there with her girlfriend and Rindy with her fiancé and now her soon to be ex-husband. Laila had also shown up as a surprise from Carol, and Therese was beyond thrilled that her sister could actually make it to the wedding after saying that she couldn’t. But Carol had made sure to get Laila there; another reason that Therese had fallen more in love with her every day. 

She traced her fingers along Carol’s back, up to her neck and then down her arms. Carol never shied away from showing her body to her wife even though she always complained about getting older and the wrinkles that were starting to show. But Therese loved her body and the lines around her mouth or the way the skin crinkled around her eyes when she smiled.

“Good morning, angel,” Carol whispered.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Therese leaned down and kissed her cheek. “You look absolutely stunning right now.”

“I know that’s a lie,” Carol said and rolled onto her back. She pulled Therese on top of her and kissed her softly on the lips. “When did you come to bed?”

“Late.”

“You work too hard.”

“I wasn’t working. Well, not on my work, but I was getting everything ready for today, making sure that the guest room was set up.”

“You don’t have to do this, you know? Abby’s a big girl, she can take care of herself. She’ll find a place to stay.”

“Carol, she’s your best friend. I wouldn’t feel right about leaving her all by herself. Besides, that bitch threw her out like it was nothing and _she_ was the one cheating on Abby. And two days before Thanksgiving, no less. What a cunt.”

“Ugh, I wish that Abby could find someone to truly be happy with.” Carol smiled at Therese, her eyes shining. “I wish that she could be as lucky as I’ve been. I’m so lucky to have you, baby.”

“You most certainly are,” Therese said with a smirk. “I think that I’ve found someone for Abby anyway. I’m inviting her over for dinner because she doesn’t have any family here and I think that Abby will love her.”

“My wife, the hopeless romantic.”

“And don’t you forget it. Are you hungry? I’ll make you something while I start on the turkey.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll get something. Do you need help with anything?”

“Nope. I’ve got it all figured out.”

“I’m surprised Gage isn’t awake yet. That little boy wore me out last night.” Carol stretched, groaning.

“You’re the sexiest grandma that I’ve ever seen.” Therese smirked. 

“So are you.”

“Oh no, I’m not a grandmother. I’m too young for that.”

“By marriage, you are.”

“It’s too weird.” Therese shook her head and Carol laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Carol quickly covered herself, but Therese whispered to her that the door was locked.

“Mom? Therese? I fixed breakfast if either of you are hungry.”

“Be down in a minute,” Carol called out. She waited until Rindy walked away. “Do you think this is still weird for her?”

“If it is, I don’t think she’d be here. She only wants you to be happy. It’s not like she’s had any luck in the love department.”

“True.”

“She hasn’t been with the love of her life for ten years.” Therese smiled and brushed the hair from Carol’s face.

“No, but at least that bastard she was with gave me the most perfect grandson.”

“That he did.”

Therese met Rindy in the kitchen as she poured a cup of coffee and handed it to her. She smiled, happy that Rindy and Gage were with them for Thanksgiving. Gage came running into the kitchen and plowed into Therese’s legs, making her laugh.

“Hey, little man. You’re up early,” Therese said and bent down to hug him.

“He woke me up. I was hoping he’d let me sleep just a little later, but no.” Rindy laughed and Therese knew that she was hungover. They’d stayed up way too late drinking and talking, long after Carol and Gage went to bed.

“Go back to bed. I can watch him. The only thing that I have to worry about right now is the turkey. Everything else is prepped anyway.”

“That’s all right, he can be a handful.”

“Rindy, I can take care of him. You look exhausted – go back to sleep.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

“Mom,” Rindy said as she softly knocked on the bedroom door.

“I’m naked, but you can come in.”

“Oh god. Why are you naked? Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“Calm down, I always sleep naked. Come here.” Carol patted the bed and held out her arm for Rindy to lay down next to her. She held onto her while Rindy curled up against her.

“I’m so tired, Mom.”

“I know, baby. You and Therese had a late night.”

“No, not that. I’m always tired,” Rindy said, laughing. “How the hell did you manage with a five year old?”

“I was a lot younger than you are now.”

“Well, that’s certainly true.” Rindy sighed. “I don’t know how to do it on my own. I feel like I’m failing him all the time.”

“Welcome to parenthood, darling. You’ll always feel that way.”

“Do _you_ still feel that way?”

“Yeah, I suppose. But I think I did a pretty good job with you. You’re a strong, independent woman with an excellent career.”

“I don’t feel that way. I’m always questioning every decision I make for Gage.”

“That’s what makes you a good parent. At least you’re worried about what you’re doing for him. If you weren’t a good parent, you wouldn’t care.”

“I guess.”

Carol stroked Rindy’s hair and kissed her forehead. “Why don’t you try to get some sleep?”

“What about Therese?”

“She’ll be fine, darling. Get some rest.”

* * *

Therese had the table set and all the guests were in attendance. Carol came into the kitchen to offer her help to Therese, but she was determined to do everything on her own. 

“You’re working too hard again, darling,” Carol said and wrapped her arms around Therese’s waist from behind.

“I just want everything to be perfect. Rindy’s never been here for Thanksgiving.”

“Everything _is_ perfect, baby. Let me help you,” Carol whispered in her ear.

“Fine.” 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

“Not yet.” Therese smiled.

“You’re the most beautiful woman in the world and I’m absolutely head over heels in love with you,” Carol whispered. Therese tried to stop the butterflies and the tingling throughout her body, but it was useless; Carol always made her feel that way.

Therese turned around and softly kissed Carol, ignoring the fact that Abby was standing in the doorway trying to interrupt their moment. But nothing was going to interrupt them, not even Abby.

“Are you two done making out yet?”

Therese and Carol both ignored her and continued to kiss. Therese held her hand up to silence Abby and continued the kiss. Carol pulled away and looked over at Abby.

“Not yet. Why don’t you find a spot to make out with that cute redhead that Therese invited?” Carol smirked and continued to hold onto her wife.

“What are you talking about?” Abby looked confused.

“You know that Therese is trying to play matchmaker, right?”

“What?” Abby asked, amused.

“Guilty.” Therese shrugged. “Abby, she’s been following you like a lost puppy all night. Haven’t you noticed?”

“I’ve been distracted, I guess.”

“Well, get your ass back out there and talk to her,” Carol said. “I think she likes you.” Carol raised her eyebrows.

“Did you really invite her for me, Therese?”

“I did.” Therese slowly nodded.

“You’ve got a pretty good wife, Carol,” Abby said and walked away.

“Don’t I know it.” Carol leaned down and kissed Therese’s neck. “I can’t wait to take you to bed tonight,” she whispered and Therese felt her body warm up. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you've all enjoyed this story. I've had a lot of fun writing it! Thank you all for following along and all of your wonderful comments and emails (matariki)! Special thanks to Ligeria for all of her help!


End file.
